Lupus Equitibus
by Avain1991
Summary: A rewrite of my story Padawan and Knight. How much can a single event change the line of our lives? How does an ancient order of warrior monks change the life of a young man and those that are connected to him? Harry Potter will learn this and more all thanks to the chance encounter will a warrior out of a long time ago in a galaxy far far away. M Multi ships, violence, and other
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I was able to finish the first chapter early and I decided to post it for all of you to enjoy. Unlike Padawan and Knight this story will not have such a large collection of HP characters entering into the Republic of Star Wars.

Lycans will still be a part of the story but their origin and those that are turned will be different.

Any other changes...well you'll just have to read to find out.

BTW: This is the one and only Disclaimer for this fic. I OWN NOTHING UNLESS IT'S OC!

* * *

Lupus Equitibus

Prologue

Pain.

That was the only thing on the mind of the young human child as he dragged himself along the grassy leaf covered ground of the forest.

Just hours ago the boy of six was with his relatives sitting down for a picnic one they had been forced to bring him on.

His uncle a large man that could be mistaken for a walrus with his bulk frame and mustache, his aunt a boney lanky woman with a horse face, and their pig of a son matching his father's weight and frame.

For as long as he could remember the boy only ever knew the life of little more than a starved slave in their house. Today his uncle had been invited to a company picnic that his boss had told him to bring his whole family too including the Nephew he barely ever spoke of.

After a thorough 'warning' of what would happen to the boy if he embarrassed the family they arrived.

However before anyone could sit and start to eat they were attacked by some wild animal the boy had never seen before.

It looked like a wolf of some kind but it moved on its back legs like a man.

The portly uncle and cousin made great meals for the wolf with the bony aunt getting her neck snapped, and the boy getting bitten on the neck.

In a panic the others ran to their cars and left the family to die with the wolf only leaving after it had its fill of the uncle and cousin.

* * *

Now the boy with a large bleeding bite on his neck was crawling trying to fight to survive.

As the boy…no Harry reminded himself. His name is Harry James Potter and he was going to live. He didn't spend five years surviving his relatives only to die here alone from an animal attack. As he crawled he felt a…feeling.

An almost guiding touch leading him on towards a large tree. As he neared its roots he suddenly cried out as the ground under him gave way and he fell until all he knew was darkness.

* * *

When he woke again he felt heat around him, he could smell food cooking, hear a fire cracking, and felt bandages on his neck.

He allowed his eyes to wander and saw he was in a cave of some kind. The walls covered in a multitude of different colored crystals.

Eventually his eyes caught sight of a large metal structure that looked like something from a science fiction tale. The sound of clanking metal make him turn his head as he saw a skeleton figure made of metal holding what looked like a rife of some kind.

"Statement: Master I believe the young meat bag is awake." It said in a metallic voice that made Harry look to see the figure standing near the fire wearing robes that covered their features and face keeping him from telling it they were male or female.

The being turned towards Harry allowing to see a kind face of a man with wrinkles barely appeared giving the man the image of one barely past their thirties.

His hair was dark colored with a hit of grey appearing in the tips with salt and pepper van dyke styled facial hair.

"Ah hello young one." He said making Harry blink.

"'Ello." He said in a soft voice not used to being talked to with kindness from an adult.

"You gave HK and me quite the worry when we found you falling into our home." He said motioning towards the metal skeleton figure.

"Clarification: Master was worried I was more than willing just to leave the little meat bag lying there on the ground." HK said making the man give him a look that was a mixture of annoyance and humor. As if the man was long used to the metal being making such comments.

"Where are my manners? My name is Revan Tannis this is my droid HK-47." Revan said motioning towards the droid making Harry blink.

"My name is Harry." He said only now noticing the slight rasp in his voice making him raise his hand to the bandaged wound.

"Ah. Sorry I have had so little company besides HK that I forget that we humans are fragile things." He said moving towards Harry handing him a cup of steaming liquid.

"Here this tea should help." Harry accepted the cup and slowly started to drink.

"Now then. What brought you to us Harry?" Revan asked after Harry had finished his cup.

After hearing the tale Revan sat with his chin resting in his hands.

"And you said you were guided here by an unseen being?" He asked making Harry nod not having another way of describing the feeling that had come over him to head towards the great tree that was now above him. Revan gained a small smile.

"Finally." He said making HK blink his red eyes.

"Master?" He asked elder man.

"HK for a time now I have sensed that I was needed to teach one last student…or group of students before I became one with the Force. It seems that the first of which has now come before us." Revan said motioning towards Harry.

Harry looked at Revan in confusion before the elder smiled at him. "Tell me Harry. What do you know of the Force and of the Jedi?"

Chapter One

Inside of a cave located in the island nation of Great Britain a young man of fourteen sat meditating wearing a uniform reminiscent of the Old Republic Jedi Order.

It was a red tunic, and pants, black boots, a black utility belt, and nearby a dark brown outer robe was handing off the _Ebon Hawk_ doorway.

On his lap was a pair of curved hilted lightsabers or dual sabers as they were also called. Both hilts were simple in design with a silver base and black rings running up and down them with a small metal guard sticking out from the base.

They were his weapons of choice for his three main styles of combat. Of the seven forms of Lightsaber combat he focused mainly on Forms II, III, and V.

While he did have a competent understanding of the other forms those were his preferred means of fighting.

He learned their Jar-Kai variants as well as their single blade forms mainly because his Master preferred twin bladed combat. Revan was a bit of taskmaster when it came to saber combat.

Harry remembered constantly nursing bruises from both the stun blast from HK as well as the training sabers of his master to master his forms of fighting.

Harry also spent the last eight years learning different kinds of Force abilities Force Push, Pull, Jump, Speed, Electric Judgement, Force Scream, Stealth, Mind Trick, and two special abilities of his called Shatterpoint, and Beast Control AKA Animal Bond.

All of which would help him in his journey as a Jedi Guardian which meant he was more focused on using the Force and his sabers in combat instead of study in the Force like the Consular Jedi.

It was also during this time that he learned more about the animal that had bitten him freeing him from his family as well as setting him on the path to find his Master.

It turns out the wolf had actually been a being/creature native to Terra as his planet is called. The being in question is called a Werewolf.

Werewolves were beings that were infected with a disease called Lycanthropy that during the two to three nights of the full moon turned the being into the monstrous wolf creature that attacked him.

The first time Harry had experienced the change Master Revan had noticed the change in behavior of his student before locking him in the cargo hold of the Hawk.

After that first night Revan decided that Harry needed to gain control of his 'furry little problem' as he called it.

During intense meditation Harry was able to come in contact with his inner wolf. With help from the inner beast Harry was able to learn more about the origin of Lycanthropy.

In ancient times the first Werewolves were the result of a curse placed on one man named Lycaon who had tried to trick the God Zeus into eating human flesh.

As punishment Zeus along with his daughter Artemis cursed Lycaon into the first Werewolf the curse unfortunately had the effect that he could turn others as well with his bite.

Over the years the curse evolved to a point where those affected usually followed one of two paths.

Some like Lycaon reveled in their curse becoming animalistic at all times but still only able to infect during the full moon.

Some out of fear fought against the change and became sickly, and aged themselves faster than usual while trying to fight against it.

Neither option appealed to Harry making him ask if there was another option.

* * *

This seemed to be the correct thing since he felt the wolf smile at him before they agreed to take a path that had been lost during the Ancient Roman era.

By accepting one another the wolf and Harry could enter into a different path. One where Harry would gain some benefits in human form.

Mainly a healing factor, enhanced senses, increased stamina, above average strength, the ability to turn his nails to claws, and the ability to willing transform without the full moon.

This bond between man and wolf changed Harry into an old species of Werewolves once known as Lycans.

This transformation was what helped Harry truly recover from his time among the Dursley family since it healed his bones, the malnourishment, and corrected his eyesight making it so he never needed glasses again.

However the change did come with a price mainly that it made Harry's mind more animalistic making it hard to fully embrace the updated Jedi Code.

Revan realizing this was happy since he always meant to train his student in the Old Code. This code was the very thing that Harry was meditating on right now.

* * *

"Emotion yet Peace."

The first line meant that while humans were emotional beings they cannot allow their emotions to be in control. Emotions are important in their rolls since they are keepers of the peace. Without emotions there is no compassion, no justice, and no peace.

* * *

"Ignorance yet Knowledge."

Ignorance is everywhere. People refuse to learn about different cultures, some remain stubborn in their own beliefs even after change showed how wrong they were, and even in the thought that they and they alone knew what was right.

There is also the ignorance that comes from a lack of knowledge. Jedi all start out ignorant of the Force and its power. Only through the pursuit of knowledge is that ignorance slated…to a point.

For one can never truly know all there is to the Force. Revan a millennial year old Master ranked Jedi too this day is still a student of the Force for we never stop being a student of the Force.

* * *

"Passion yet Serenity."

The Jedi of the current order believed that their passion leads to the Dark Side or evil of the Force.

However to deny passion is to deny love, grief, righteous anger, and other emotions that help one understand the beings of all shapes and sizes throughout the Galaxy.

True the loss of one you love could lead one down a dark path, but it is the memory of those that are lost that can bring one back from the brink just as easily.

Revan himself was proof of this since it was the love of his wife Bastila that kept him from falling back into the darkness when he regained his memories of the deeds he had done as a Dark Lord of the Sith.

* * *

"Chaos yet Harmony."

Chaos is everywhere and can be caused by the simplest of things. Bringing peace among one faction on a planet can cause another to go to war.

Yet the danger was an inner chaos that can be caused by burdening oneself with the fault of events out of their control.

This was a lesson that was driven deep into Harry since Revan could sense his student had a Hero Complex a mile wide caused his now dead relatives.

Harry never wished for anyone to ever feel as helpless and alone as he had felt in those early years and developed a complex that would make him rush into battle as long as it meant protecting those in need.

Revan had known many a Jedi that had lost their lives because of such complexes…hell he himself was guilty of it from time to time.

However Revan knew he would have to work with Harry to make him understand that not everything that happened around him was because of his actions or inactions.

* * *

"Death yet the Force."

Death was not the end of all things like so many had come to believe. It was instead our body's way of returning to the Force and the peace it would bring.

Fear of death was a hindrance shared by many especially those who feared the unknown of it. Embracing the knowledge that death comes for us all was a release.

Release from the fear. By accepting this knowledge a Jedi would continue to do what is right without hesitation when it comes to their own life.

* * *

Revan smiled at his most recent student. Harry had a way of surrendering himself to the Force allowing himself to truly feel its embrace.

" _He never noticed that he started to levitate as he focused on the Code."_ Revan thought as he watched his student before blinking when both of them felt a disturbance in the Force causing the teen to land heavily onto the mat.

"Sith's spit!" Harry cursed as he opened his eyes and rose to his feet all while rubbing his stinging posterior.

"Crude but no less accurate my young Padawan." Revan said as Harry gave him a slight glare.

Harry sighed as he moved his Padawan braid away from his face. "Master that disturbance…"

"I felt it as well. The Force is calling for you." Revan said making Harry nod.

"Query: Does that mean we are finally leaving this cursed cave Master?" The pair looked over to HK who was holding a Vibrosword and a rag showing he was once more performing maintenance upon his tools of war.

Both Master and Apprentice sighed long used to such questions. HK didn't like the fact that his kill/assassin protocols have only been used recently to hunt wild game to help feed both Harry and Revan.

He also had no trouble moaning about it to them when he felt he had the right to. "Yes HK we are leaving." Revan said as Harry grabbed his outer robe and pulled it on as he followed his Master up the ramp of the Ebon Hawk.

"Exclamation: Oh Happy Day!" The droid called as he ran as fast as his limbs would allow.

Revan sat in one of the two pilots' chairs while Harry moved to the second already running the pre-flight checks.

Harry had an amazing knack for flying almost like he had always been born to do it, and Revan was more than willing to allow his student to continue to strengthen such an ability.

* * *

As the _Ebon Hawk_ backed from the hidden entrance of their cave home Harry flipped a switch making the orange and cream colored vessel vanish from sight before turning it towards the sky and activated its sub drive engines.

As Harry steered the ship towards the location of the disturbance in the Force his mind began to wonder.

Not long after his first transformation as a Lycan Harry had started to have dreams/visions of four women his age or slightly older.

He never saw their faces in fact all he could tell from most was hair color and a scent that was strong on that particular girl.

His wolf Alpha only had one thing to say about the visions. " **Mates."** He had told Harry in his usual deep boom like voice before going silent.

When he mentioned these dreams to his Master the elder man took a moment before nodding.

"It doesn't surprise me. After all alpha pack animals are known to take multiple mates in order to have strong children that will have a better chance of survival.

While wolves are very affectionate towards their mates and have long term commitments it isn't uncommon for the surviving mate to find a new partner after death. Maybe with Lycans polygamous relationships are a part of everyday life?"

Since almost all information on Lycans had been lost after the fall of Rome they were unable to find out if this was fact or not.

Other than that his Master had told him to trust in the Force and he would find the ones he was meant for in time. When Harry had started to argue that the Jedi Council would never allow such connections Revan had laughed.

"There are exceptions to every rule my Padawan. For instance the Cerean species are known to have a very low birth rate, and it is because of this every time there is a strong fertile male born he is legally required to take on at least seven wives to have children with.

Even Cerean Jedi fall under these laws. Since your very nature requires you to take on multiple mates the council must allow it and cannot forbid such a law of nature."

With his Masters words Harry had relaxed but as time went by he began to wonder if these so called mates were even on this world since he had yet to feel the Force call for him to find them.

* * *

As they continued to fly the pair felt the ship pass a shield of energy much like the Force but different. "What was that?" Harry asked his Master who gained a thoughtful look.

"It felt like the Force…but different." The Master Jedi said as they continued to travel until the pair looked out the viewport and saw a large castle.

"A barrier of Force energy?" Harry asked looking at the structure in the moonlight before them.

"Or something like it." Revan said in answer as Harry started to bring the Hawk in turning off the cloaking feature once they were on the ground.

As the pair looked out towards the castle again Harry couldn't help but feel a stir in the Force. "Do you sense it Master?" Harry asked making Revan nod.

"Yes. The rest of the students I was meant to find are here and waiting for us." He said as he rose from his chair making sure to raise his hood to cover his face.

Harry followed his example raising a dark brown hood instead of the black of his master's' cloak. Revan also wore a tan tunic and pants that had become more common among the Jedi near the time of his redemption.

"HK follow behind us with your stealth generator active. We don't want the locals to become scared at the sight of a metal being." Revan ordered.

"Weary statement: Very well Master, but I reserve the right to obliterate any threats to you and the young master." HK said making Revan nod knowing better than to argue with the kill happy bot. As the two seen humans moved towards the stone building towards a large bridge that connected the grounds to the castle in the distance.

"Rather old fashioned compared to the modern looking homes of London." Revan commented as they walked only for the two to pause and look towards the dark forest on the grounds.

"I have a bad feeling about that place." Harry said making Revan nod in agreement. Both Jedi felt a great darkness inside the forest coming from deep inside what was causing it however…was unknown.

"Best to avoid it until we gather information about that place."

"Query: Master shall I go investigate?" HK's disembodied voice asked. Revan took a moment to think.

"Very well, but do not engage in combat unless threatened." He said.

"Statement: Understood master." HK said before they heard the sound of his metallic footsteps moving towards the forest.

* * *

"Was that wise Master?" Harry asked making Revan look back at his student.

"Maybe not…but it would be better for the beings living in the castle if HK got some hunting out of the way." He answered making Harry nod once in agreement after taking a moment to consider the answer.

Both knew how stir crazy the droid got when he wasn't allowed to have his fun.

With the matter of the forest settled for now the pair turned once more towards the castle and approached.

As they neared the pair took a look at their surroundings. They saw a large lake, a hut twice the size needed for a small family, a tree that seemed to move as if alive, and a stadium off in the distance.

"What kind of sport they play there?" Harry asked after seeing six large posts sticking in the air on both ends of the stadium.

"One neither of us will know." Revan answered the hypothetical question.

As the pair reached the large wooden door they noticed two structures that didn't fit the area. First in the lake was a large sailing barge that looked like it belonged in the open sea not a closed off lake.

The second was a large blue carriage with the image of two silver crossed wands nearby a team of giant winged horses with red eyes.

"Huh." The pair said together ignoring the sights both thinking they would receive answers to their questions inside.

When they reached the staircase leading to the large wooden doors the doors already started to open making the pair give one another a glance before they walked inside.

Once inside the pair paused as they met with a sight they weren't expecting. Or more point of fact a person they weren't expecting.

A young blond girl of thirteen years of age. Her hair long and wavy, her eyes a grey shade with a slightly dreamy look upon her visage, and what appeared to be radishes hanging from her ears.

"Hello." She said to them making them both blink before Revan smiled at her.

"Hello youngling I am Jedi Master Revan and this is my Padawan…"

"Harry Potter." She said before the elder male making both blink again.

"Their expecting you." She said motioning for them to follow her. The pair of males looked at one another before Revan motioned to follow before they set off.

As they approached another set of doors she turned to face them. "Please wait here till Headmaster Dumbledore calls for you. The doors will open automatically when you approach." She said before she snuck into the doorway only to pop her head out once more.

"Oh. I'm Luna Lovegood by the way." She said before she once more entered into the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

"I do believe that is the strangest girl I've met so far." Harry said making Revan chuckle.

"You have lived a rather sheltered life my young Padawan." Harry nodded at his Masters joking tone.

"What you failed to notice was her presents in the Force." Revan said after a moment making Harry look at his Master before he stretched out his senses only to blink in shock.

"She's…" "A potential yes. I also wouldn't doubt she was waiting for us because she is a seer." Revan told his student who nodded still reeling from the information.

* * *

Luna moved back unnoticed to her seat at Ravenclaw house table. Tonight was the start of the biggest changes the magical world needs.

First they would be reunited with a hero that was believed dead. After that would come the change Luna was currently looking forward too as she took her seat next to the only friend she had in the school.

A fourth year student that transferred into Ravenclaw from Gryffindor after a disastrous first year that had almost forced her to pay the ultimate price. Her life.

Hermione Granger has suffered from bullying because of her intellect and love of books. This made her stick out among the overly brave lions of Gryffindor.

A student named Ronald Weasley took it rather personal when she corrected his pronunciation of a spell, and then showed that she was correct when he called her on it.

This led to him calling her a nightmare and pointing out that she had no friends leading her to run to the nearest girls' bathroom to cry. That night a large creature was loosed into the castle…A mountain troll.

The troll for some reason walked into that same bathroom and attempted to attack Hermione until she was saved by Professor Flitwick the charms teacher.

Ironically he also happened to be the smallest member of the faculty taking on a monster like the troll.

The fact that it had been him and not her head of house Professor McGonagall that saved her had caused Hermione to request the transfer to the house of knowledge seekers.

While she was no longer bullied in Ravenclaw she still did not have many friends until the end of last year. When Luna and she had become friends it had just been after the second most horrifying experience of Hermione's life.

This past year their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had been a man named Remus Lupin. Professor Lupin was an amazing teacher focusing on dark/dangerous creatures.

Mainly on how to identify them and the spells to repel them. However every month he would turn up sick.

With help from an essay assigned to them once by the Potions Master Severus Snape on Werewolves Hermione discovered the truth of Lupins illness.

Close to the end of the year Hermione allowed her hubris to cloud her mind and she went to confront Lupin about his sickness.

Mainly in regard to the danger it brought to her fellow students. As it would happen that night wound up being one of the last full moons in the school year and Remus had not taken the potion that allowed him to keep his human mind during the transformation when Hermione confronted him.

Luckily Luna had seen the attack and went to save Hermione. Unluckily she had failed to save Hermione from receiving a bite from the transformed Lupin.

Of course the news spread like wildfire telling the entire school about her new status as a Werewolf and the one who turned her. Remus had resigned the next day to keep the school from being dragged through the mud in the scandal.

However it hadn't stopped a few pureblood parents of high society from attempting to remove Hermione from the school.

Luckily Dumbledore was able to use the very laws they had wanted to use to remove Hermione to allow her to remain a student as well as placed her under the protection of Hogwarts until she graduated.

This basically meant until Hermione was no longer considered a student the Ministry of Magic could not touch her nor pass new laws against peaceful Werewolves like her until she had graduated.

This meant that as long as precautions were taken Hermione could remain a student of Hogwarts. However the fact that she was now a Werewolf wasn't why it was considered one of the worst nights of her life.

No that was because of the reactions of her parents.

* * *

Professor Flitwick and Luna had gone with Hermione after she had recovered to inform the Granger parents about her new affliction and how it would influence her life.

As it turns out Headmaster Dumbledore had sent a letter ahead thinking it would help. Instead it had caused the two dentist to turn their backs on their daughter both literally and metaphorically.

This gut wrenching action had caused Hermione to burst into tears and run away from the former home with Luna following.

The diminutive professor remained to tell the former parents of his student just what he thought of them before leaving.

Ever since Hermione has lived with Luna and her father Xenophilius. That first night in their home Luna spent lying in her bed holding the sobbing Hermione in her arms as she cried for the loss of the life she had known.

This year as luck would have it the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament had for the most part driven out the knowledge of her affliction from the minds of the general populous.

Thus saving Hermione from having to dealing with any jeering and other bouts of pain brought about by their generation.

* * *

"Where were you? The drawing is about to begin." Hermione asked Luna who smiled at her.

"I was just following the Nargles. They had something they felt I needed to know about." Luna told her making Hermione give her a small smile.

After living with Luna Hermione had come to understand that the creatures she and her father talk about were mainly a means of coping in the world.

After the loss of Luna's mother Cassandra during an accident both Luna and her father lost an important part of themselves.

As a way to cope Xenophilius used the search for such creatures as a way to keep from completely losing his mind. Luna picked up the habit, but the creatures were also a way for her to talk about her abilities and the small visions she would receive.

Before the night Luna saved her Hermione would never believe in precognition.

So when Luna told her the Nargles had something to show her it meant Luna had had a vision of something that needed to be handled straight away.

Hermione had also learned that Luna would tell her about these visions in time or that they would reveal themselves in a short time.

* * *

"Attention!" An elderly voice called making everyone turn to look towards the Headmaster and his half-moon spectacles face most of which was covered in a long white beard.

"In just a short time the Goblet will reveal its choices for the Champions of the Triwizard Tournament." Dumbledore said motioning towards the large goblet artifact with blue flames rising out of its top.

"Once the champions have been announced they will leave the area through that door there." He said motioning to a small doorway near the staff table where the staff along with their guest were sitting.

The first was a man with a small scraggly beard wearing fur lined clothing and a sour expression on his face. This is Igor Karkaroff the headmaster of Durmstrang Institute located in Bulgaria.

The second was a large woman that measured out to be the height of four men and the size as well. This is Madame Maxime headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy located in France. The other two guests minus the score of students from aforementioned schools were two official looking gentlemen from the Ministry of Magic.

Namely Barty Crouch Sr. and Ludo Bagman. Crouch was a clean cut man with a pencil mustache while Bagman wore a set of yellow and black robes his nose showing proof of his years of it being broken during his career as a Beater in Quidditch.

They along with the heads of the three schools were the judges of the tournament. After a few minutes the goblets flame turned red before it seemed to spit out a fluttering piece of paper.

Dumbledore snatched it out of the air and unfolded it. "The Champion for Durmstrang…Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore called out the fur wearing students cheered loudly as a young man with a shaved head and a slightly dour look rose to his feet.

This is Viktor Krum the youngest professional Seeker in Quidditch history. Karkaroff could be heard calling out. "Well done Viktor! Well done!" Krum was a student that Karkaroff tried to favor constantly.

After Viktor had left another piece of paper was pushed into the air.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons…Fleur Delacour!" As soon as the name left his lips a beautiful young woman with silver hair rose from the Ravenclaw table.

"They actually look disappointed." Hermione said motioning towards the other girls in similar blue silk uniforms. Once Fleur had left as well a third piece appeared.

Like the first two Dumbledore snatched it. "The Champion for Hogwarts is…Cedric Diggory!" Hermione whined in pain at the great roar of approval of the black robed yellow lined uniforms of Hufflepuff. It wasn't often that the house of Loyalty and Hard Workers gained a chance for glory.

After Cedric a handsome young man with an easy smile on his face moved off towards the door Dumbledore swung back to face the crowd.

"Excellent! Now with our…" However whatever else was going to be said was lost when the goblet once more turned red causing everyone to look at it. Once more a piece of paper rose into the air and was snagged by the aged Headmaster.

Luna smirked as she drew her wand while everyone else had their focus on Dumbledore. Just as the Great Halls doors opened Professor Dumbledore called out a name many have not heard outside of the local papers.

"Harry Potter." He read in disbelief.

* * *

"I believe that's our que."

Revan whispered to his student who nodded as the doors suddenly clashed against the walls making every student and staff member in the hall jump and look towards the noise.

Luna smirked at her little prank which Hermione noticed letting the female Werewolf know she had done it.

Dumbledore and everyone in the hall turned towards the doors and saw two figures in long robes that covered their entire body from sight.

The taller of the two started walking into the room with the younger only a step behind them.

As the pair walked towards the center of the room where Dumbledore stood the hall slowly filled with whispers.

"Who are they?"

"What are they doing here?"

And other such questions followed them. Dumbledore subtly reached into his robes to grasp his wand. He didn't know why, but the pair of strangers sent shivers of danger down his spine.

Shivers he had only felt on few occasions.

After they neared the surprised Headmaster the taller figure stepped off to the side allowing the smaller one to continue to approach.

Hermione gasped as they passed not because she had seen something that scared her. No she gasped because she had been able to catch the scent of one of the figures in the wind and it had caused her heart to stop for a beat.

Luna smiled as she watched her friend gain a small flushed appearance knowing that she was already on the path needed to change her life.

* * *

Once the smaller figure stopped before Dumbledore they raised their hands towards the hood hiding their face and threw it back.

Dumbledore felt his eyes widen considerably at the sight. Before he was a young man that could be a twin of a former student of his named James Potter who had died years ago.

Minus the eyes. They were…

"By Merlin's beard." Dumbledore said as he heard the sound of his staff rising to their feet as well.

"Good evening. I am Harry James Potter, and I believe you have summoned me here tonight."

* * *

That's all for now folks I hope you enjoy it and will continue to follow this story. However I will warn you all now there will be slow updates due to life and work responsibilities because of this I ask that you don't PM me with questions of when the next update is or if I'm abandoning this fic. Please and Thank you.

R&R Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Well one lucky thing about being snowed in on a Sunday is the ability to get a lot of work done leaving me the opportunity to finish this chapter today.

First note This chapter skips ahead from the last to the end of the war. The reason for this is I will be using Flashbacks to help tell the story in later chapters if you do not like these please stop reading now.

Second Hermione, Daphne, and Susan are three of the four girls in Harry's pack/harem and are the only ones besides Harry that will have lycan abilities until the fourth is found in the Star Wars universe. There will be a fourth woman that will travel with them but that will be explained in this chapter.

Finally disclaimer is in the first chapter look for it there.

* * *

Chapter Two

"Why…?" A weak voice asked making the now seventeen year old Padawan known as Harry Potter look at the weakening form of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

The being responsible for the death of his parents, the cause of his scar, and the one that gave him the title of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Why…can't I…kill you?" Riddle asked his red eyes full of hatred for the boy standing above him. Ever since he set in motion the plan to force him out of hiding the boy…no man before him had made himself a great source of annoyance.

Harry looked at him and Riddle growled at what he saw. There was no anger. No fear. No pride of victory. The only thing in his enemy's eyes was pity.

"Don't…don't look at me like that!" He shouted while Harry stood there.

"You killed my parents. You tried to kill the women who make up my pack. Your followers killed my Godfather, two of my friends, my sister figure, her husband, and destroyed the droid of my master. By rights I should hate you, but as I look upon you I see the real you." Harry said as Riddle glared at him.

"I see the boy so afraid of death, I see the parentless child hating his parents for leaving him alone in the world, and I see the man so afraid to allow anyone close that he would never once know love or friendship." Harry said as he felt the Dark Lord's life leave him.

"And I feel sorry for you." Riddle growled at him before his head hit the ground the world going all the while he saw the face of the one that had been prophesied to kill him looked on.

* * *

After Harry watched his enemy pass from this world he looked up at the after effects of the second blood war of Terra. The castle grounds of Hogwarts were covered in the bodies of Death Eaters and students as well as the few brave adults that had joined the Resistance.

The Resistance was the name for Harry's group of warriors Jedi and Magical alike fighting against the Death Eaters and their ways.

The Jedi were few but their number wound up being the difference in many a battle.

Before the war their number had been sixteen Padawan level Jedi and one Master Jedi. Harry looked off and felt relief when he saw his mates.

* * *

The studious Hermione Granger, the diplomatic former ice queen Daphne Greengrass, and the fiery Susan Bones.

He had met Hermione first during the first breakfast he was served in the Great Hall when Luna walked up and pulled him towards their spot at the Ravenclaw table.

Not more than a week later Luna, Hermione, and a third student named Neville Longbottom joined Harry in his early morning exercises. This led to the three of them being the first trio to become Padawans of the Resistance.

Neville following the path of the Guardian like Harry while the two young women became the first to follow the path of the Consular. Their weapons and skills were rather focused. Neville favored the form V of lightsaber combat with his crossguard blue bladed saber.

He also seemed to have a natural talent with plants and other foliage whether that was being able to call on them to aid him in battle or to use them to scout for any possible danger.

Luna's small stature made her perfect for form IV combat which she used with the combined reach of a green bladed Force Pike to increase her reach.

Luna was also able to gain full control of her abilities as a seer to help keep her mind clear and slowly stop using creatures as a coping mechanism. She had also become the first healer of the group.

Hermione used the standard single blade saber of her station. Her enhanced senses, stamina, and strength also made her well versed for form IV combat of which she spent hours training to help master while also following her chosen path as a Jedi Lore Keeper and Researcher.

Revan was so impressed with her ability to find and retain information that he had no doubt that she would one day become the head of the archives in the Jedi Temple.

As time went by Luna brought more and more students saving Master Revan from finding them.

Daphne who had been trained in diplomacy since she was a young girl became a Jedi Ambassador/Diplomat and a researcher she was also already well trained in Makashi since Terra's fencing style of sword play matched the style of battle of form II while she also used form III as a fall back should it ever be needed.

* * *

Susan joined Harry and Neville along the path of the Guardian she being the first to become the user of a Light Staff or dual bladed saber.

She favored forms III and V for her battle styles while her Staff had the capability to separate in the middle to become two single bladed lightsabers showing that she knew their Jar Kai variants as well.

Due to the influence of her Aunt Amelia Bones head of the DMLE she had a strong sense of justice and doing what was right making her perfect for a Jedi Peacekeeper.

Susan's best friend Hannah Abbott was proficient in Form VI combat using a single green blade. Like other users of Form VI Hannah used it while mainly focusing on being a Researcher, a Healer, and Lore Keeper.

The first Sentinel class Padawan to join them was a woman named Lavender Brown who was a Jedi Artisan a segment of the class that focused on understanding how creativity is a central aspect of the will of the Force.

Lavender is the only one to use a Light Whip that is colored yellow to show her station. With Lavender came her best friend and her twin sister.

The Patil Sisters Padma and Parvati. Both sisters followed the path of the Consular but focused on different aspects.

With Parvati focusing on being a Seer and Padma focused on being a Diplomat/Ambassador.

The only aspect both trained in was being a Healer. Both having been trained in combat by their fathers' family in India both were very proficient in Form IV combat.

Padma would later take to learning Form III while Parvati focused on Form I.

* * *

After them was two dark skinned young men. Dean Thomas who focus on the use of a pair of Light Tonfa or Guard Shoto as they were known in the order.

Like Harry Dean was very proficient in piloting making him a great candidate as a Jedi Ace while also being an Exotic Weapon specialist for his blades both paths of the Guardian class.

The other was the last Sentinel classed Padawan Blaise Zabini while he was trained in diplomacy he lacked strong people skills tending to remain silent more times than speak to strangers.

However his strong sense of justice and desire to protect the Order he joined made him perfect to become the first Temple Guard of their group. He even employed the guards' version of a Light Staff with twin yellow blades that folded in half outside of battle.

The last two Guardians of the group were Tracy Davis Daphne's best friend, and Nymphadora 'Tonks' Lupin.

Tracy joined around the same time as Daphne but unlike her friend didn't have the patients to learn Makashi leaving her to learn both Form V and Form VII with a pair of aqua blue colored blades on the traditional saber and the other a Shoto held in her off hand.

Tonks joined not long after the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Tonks is an Auror or magical police officer and had been assigned to not only protect Harry and Revan but to also inform the two of them about the world Harry was returned to.

In that time Revan took her under his wing and began to train her in lightsaber combat after hearing that her mother had trained her in fencing. More often than not she would use a single blade in spars against Harry to help each other.

Tonks also became like a sister to Harry even going so far as to help him realize his feelings for Daphne and Susan starting him on the path of finding his second and third mates.

* * *

The final two were both part of the Consular class and the second pair of sisters however unlike the twins these two were of different ages.

The first being his fellow Triwizard champion Fleur Delacour who also happened to be a Veela.

The Veela are a breed of magical beings that are said to have been created by the ancient Goddess of love Venus or Aphrodite as she was better known.

Fleur liked to battle with a pair of Shoto sabers that she employed with her use of Forms III and VI. Fleur also was an Ambassador/Diplomat, a Researcher, and a Healer.

Along with all of this she also was capable of using her natural abilities from her Grandmother's' people mainly the ability to create magical fire in her hands to be thrown at her enemies.

Fleur as well as her younger sister had joined after the Second Task when Fleur had been unable to rescue her sister from a situation under the Black Lake.

The Task had been to swim to the village of the Merpeople located in said lake and recover something they treasure above all else. Turns out the four treasures were hostages.

Krum having to save his date to the Yule Ball, Cedric saving his longtime girlfriend Cho Chang, Harry saving Hermione, and Fleur saving her little sister Gabrielle.

However Fleur was attacked by Grindylows within the first couple minutes resulting in her having to leave the water.

In the end Harry wound up saving Gabrielle while suffering a trident injury in the back.

After that both Fleur and Gabrielle realized they depend too much upon their abilities as Veela to defend themselves and needed to branch out in order to keep each other safe.

Gabrielle was considered a youngling since she was only eight when she started training.

Like Luna Gabrielle used a Light Pike due to her small stature while also learning Form IV while following her sisters focuses.

* * *

However during the battle of Hogwarts they had lost three of their number.

Tonks and her husband Remus both died trying to fight against Death Eaters.

Lavender had been killed by a Werewolf named Fenrir Greyback since her whip had been ineffective of keeping his away.

The final and hardest hitting was young Gabrielle.

She had been evacuated with the other non-combatant forces of Hogwarts and had lost her life while defending them. Fleur had taken the news hard feeling that she was at fault since she had been the one to order her sister to go with the students.

Their bodies had already been collected by the rest of the Resistance to prepare them for their funerals.

* * *

Harry was broken from his thoughts when he felt a mental nudge making him look to see his mates looking at him. " _I'm just lost in thought my loves."_ He told them through their mental connection a welcome side effect of their mating.

" _Has anyone seen Master Revan?"_ Harry asked.

" _He's over by the bridge holding HK's head. I feel sorry for him losing the last connection he had to his past. Minus the_ _Ebon Hawk_ _of course."_ Susan replied making Harry agree.

" _Blaise can probably fix him, but I doubt HK will be the same. A lot of his parts and processing components were lost because of that blast."_ Harry said.

The male Sentinel seemed to have a gift in repairing machines in fact the few times there was an accident during training that cost HK an arm or leg it was Blaise helping Revan make the repairs.

After they had gained so many students that neither Revan nor Harry could keep up with HK was reprogramed with sparing programs allowing him to become an effective training tool.

At first the droid had been upset with the idea of not killing his foes but when he realized he didn't have hold back he changed his tone PDQ.

Harry almost laughed at the times the others cursed the droid for giving them welts and bruises barely keeping in the information that Master Revan could be downright sadistic in his training if he so chose.

* * *

Harry moved off to find his Master his uniform had changed slightly. He still wore a tunic and pants that were red, a black belt and a pair of black boots.

What had changed was something Revan had commissioned from the Goblin race of Terra.

It also helped that instead of payment the Goblins were more than willing to help Revan when he presented them with the first fragment of Riddles soul.

If there was one thing that pissed off the Goblins it was someone trying to cheat death via dark vile magic.

The Goblins were more than willing to create armor to Revan's designs for the warriors that would destroy the fragments or Horcrux as they were called.

The armor turned out to be a pair of arm guards that extended to the shoulder, a pair of pauldron on both shoulders with the symbol of the Jedi order, Greave for both legs, and a chest plate covered with the symbol of the Jedi order.

With magic the goblins were able to change the color of each suit. Harry's were black with the symbols a gold color.

Hermione wore periwinkle blue robes and silver armor with black symbols,

Daphne green robes and gold armor with silver symbols, finally Susan wore yellow robes and black armor with yellow symbols.

Each member of the order of Terra minus Harry and Revan wore the symbol of an animal on their arm guards. Each the animal of their house.

Hermione the raven of Ravenclaw, Daphne the snake of Slytherin, and Susan the badger of Hufflepuff.

The others also wore the animal of their houses on their arm guards. Harry however had a different animal on his guards.

After hearing the story of Harry using his knowledge and skills against the Hungarian Horntail during the first task the Goblins placed the image of a roaring dragon on his.

Revan had even begun to wear his old battle armor including the black hood only leaving the red mask off. The pair of Lightsabers hanging off his belt.

* * *

As Harry approached Revan was staring at the head of his droid. "Blaise can fix him Master." Harry said making Revan turn and for a moment Harry paused.

For some time now Revan had been slowly losing his youthful appearance gaining more wrinkles, his hair turning grey then white, and even his presents in the Force was weakening.

"It's not the fact that HK is destroyed that I find myself contemplating my Padawan." Revan said in his age harshened voice.

"For a time now…I have begun to feel my age." He said making Harry move to join him standing by his side. Sensing something was wrong or changing the remaining Padawan moved to they were within hearing range but far enough away to be polite.

"I have noticed as well Master." Harry said. Over time Revan had begun to lose energy quicker than usual, his displays with the Force were few and far between, and more often it was Harry leading a training exercise while Revan sat nearby and offered help.

"I am old Harry." Revan said as he looked up to the sky.

"I've seen civilizations rise and fall. Planets destroyed. Watched friends age and die. Felt as beings were born." Harry looked at his Master.

"Master. Most of us haven't finished our training." He said making Revan smile barely. Since the first lesson Harry had always had a good grasp of seeing through the whims of an old man.

"Harry there is little more I could possibly teach you. Of all fourteen of you…you are the closest to a Knight." Revan said making Harry gain a surprised expression for a moment before focusing again.

"And what of the others? They need you…I need you." Harry said making Revan turn and look at his most experienced student.

"Harry. You and I both knew that one day this would come to pass." He said as he once more looked to the stars.

"Master if this is about HK…?" Harry never finished his question before Revan laughed.

"You're not stupid enough to believe I feel this way because of the droid." Harry sighed and nodded at his masters words.

"They're all gone. My wife…my daughter…even my oldest friends…all gone.

Jolee died of old age, Juhani killed by the Sith not long after I left, Zaalbar died defending his family from the dangers of his home world, Mission knifed by a spice head looking for money, Carth surrounded by his son and grandchildren, Canderous on the field of battle, and Meetra…Meetra died while searching for me." Revan said a tear raining down his face before he took in a ragged breath.

"Bastila my loving wife gave birth to our daughter Tasiele our granddaughter Satele became the Grandmaster of the order. Bastila became one with the Force long ago…and every day since has been a struggle." Revan said as Harry placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"There were days. Dark days when I wanted the Force to just take me, or that the Force was keeping me alive to punish me for the things I did as a Dark Lord. Now though I know the truth."

* * *

Revan turned and faced all of his living students. "It was you. All of you. The Force knew you were meant to learn and that the galaxy needed you all. Most of you will stay here and bring a new era to this young world." He said before looking at Harry.

"The rest of you are needed among the other Jedi." Revan smiled at the nod Harry gave him while Hermione, Daphne, and Susan came up and joined their mate.

"I have one last lesson for you my students." Revan said looking at each and every one of them.

"Love is the most powerful emotion out there. Once you find the one that you are meant to share it with hold it close. Be thankful for every day you have it. Cherish every little moment you have with your lover.

Share your joys and work through your sorrows together. Finally when the time comes to start a family…never once take said family for granted." He said to them making them all nod.

He smiled sadly at them before they all felt a shift in the Force before turning and seeing a spirit standing there.

Surrounded in blue light was a woman with long dark hair up in a bun, a long dress, an aristocratic face, and a large love filled smile.

"Bastila…" Revan said breathlessly shocked to see his wife again.

"It's time my love." Her voice echoed as she held her hand out towards her husband. Revan smiled brightly at her before hesitating for a moment and reaching into his shirt.

Soon he pulled out a chain with a large pearl on the end. He held it out to Harry who blinked. "Master?"

"My wife gave this to me on our wedding day. I know you know where it came from, and I know one day you are going to need it to change the fate of the galaxy." Harry nodded before he accepted the chain pulling it over his head.

Revan smiled one last time at his student before walking forward and took his wife's hand. The moment he did he was surrounded by blue light his appearance changing once more now to give him the look of one barely half way through their twenties.

Bastila smiled and shared a kiss with her husband after a millennium of separation. After Revan broke the kiss he looked back.

"There's a holocron in the Hawk filled with everything needed to complete your training. I've been working on it for three years and those that will remain will learn from it." Revan said before looking at his wife.

"Come along my love. Our daughter and granddaughter are waiting to meet you." Bastila said as she took her husband's hand and started to lead him away.

As the pair walked they slowly faded from view until they reached the Forbidden Forest disappearing entirely. "Goodbye Master." Harry said into the wind.

* * *

"So what are we to do now?" Neville asked once the fourteen living Padawan were gathered in the Great Hall.

Harry looked at Neville before looking around to see the others were lost as well. "Exactly what we were trained to do." Harry said making everyone look to him.

"We are Jedi. True we haven't finished our training but our purpose is no different now then it was this morning, last month, or even last year. We are keepers of the peace, seekers of knowledge, and students of the Force." Harry said making the others nod.

"But how can we finish our training? None of us are Knights." Hannah asked him making him look at her.

"Did that stop the first Jedi?" He asked her making her blink.

"Master Revan left behind everything we need to continue and finish our training." Harry said pulling out a triangle shaped device and placed it upon the table.

"This holocron was made in the last three years. Every moment he wasn't with us he was adding to this. Everything else…is on us to figure out." Harry said making the others nod.

"I can fix up HK to the point of being a training droid again thanks to the spare parts Master Revan kept on the Hawk." Blaise said.

"And where will we start?" Dean asked. "We can't recruit from Hogwarts."

"No we can't…but I have a feeling Luna knows a place." Harry said looking at the small blond who had a smile on her face.

"Stonehenge." She said making the others blink. "There is a nexus of the Force there. It is the perfect place to build the first academy."

"As time goes by you will gather students, resources, and the means to spread." Harry added making her nod.

"Why did you say it like that?" Parvati asked.

"Because Hermione, Daphne, Susan, and I aren't staying." Harry answered making most look at them to see the mentioned women nodding in agreement.

"And how will you do that?" Padma asked. "There is no way the Hawk has enough fuel to get you to known space." She added.

"We won't travel on the Hawk though we will be taking it with us after leaving the supplies you need here of course." Daphne said.

"Then how…?" Padma started to ask before Luna spoke up once more.

"The Jedi council has sent a team to investigate us." At her words the room went silent.

"The ritual to cleanse the Horcrux sent a backlash through the Force strong enough to be felt on Coruscant. They left as soon as they were able to gather an idea of where the surge came from. They will be here soon." Luna said making Harry and his mates nod.

"I am going with you." Fleur said making everyone look towards her. Harry looked at her after a minute he nodded.

"And who will lead us with both you and Master Revan gone?" Neville asked his first male friend who just looked at Neville.

Neville blinked and raised his hands waving them in front of his body. "Oh no!" He said making Harry laugh.

"After that little speech to Riddle and his lot do you really expect me to not see your leadership potential?" Harry asked remembering Neville's moment during the war.

During the war Riddle had been arrogant enough to offer those who surrendered to him their lives. Neville had stood before Riddle and his forces.

* * *

"What is a life of fear?" He had asked.

"What is a life of constantly questioning if today is the day I die? It is a life of slavery, and of tyranny. It's no life whatsoever!" He shouted.

"I don't know about most, but it is a life I will never accept! I will never allow it to come to pass!

As long as there is life in my breast and my body has the will to move I will stand here!

I will stand before you ready to fight, ready to defend those you would harm, to stop those of you with evil in their hearts, and to keep future generations from ever knowing what it is like to ever know fear from the likes of you!"

Riddle had launched the first attack after that angered by the fact that someone he had dismissed had dared stand up to him.

Neville scratched the back of his head as the others agreed that Neville had the potential to lead them. Harry smiled at his friend before they all felt a great source of the Force come into existence.

* * *

Above the Planet of Terra a Consular Class Cruiser came out of Hyperspace.

These ships were the most common to transport Jedi and ambassadors from the Republic to troubled spots of the galaxy.

"Strange this world is." Jedi Grand Master Yoda said as he looked through the viewport of the cruiser at the water dominated planet before them.

A month ago Yoda had been in meditation in his chambers in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant before he felt a great surge via the Force.

As it turns out he wasn't the only one. Many of the other Masters had felt it as well and were able to realize it had come from the Unknown Regions.

The part of the Galaxy farthest from Coruscant and had never been explored. Yoda gathered a small group of Jedi with the intent to find the location of the surge and the cause of it.

With him were two other Masters Qui-Gon Jinn, Tahl, and Kit Fisto. A Jedi Knight named Aayla Secura.

Finally was the only Padawan of the group Obi-Wan Kenobi the current student of Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan being the only humans among the group.

Tahl is a Noorian a species known for having dark skin and striped eyes. Tahl is a researcher and librarian for the order.

Kit Fisto belonged to the amphibian species Nautolan a race know to have tentacles growing out of the back of their heads almost styled like dreadlocks. Fisto is also a master of Form I combat despite being a consular class Jedi.

Aayla Secura is a Rutian Twi'lek guardian class Jedi that used her natural flexibility to allow her to use Form V in combat.

Master Yoda was the shorted one there with green skin, elvish ears, and traces of white hair around said ears.

"There is so little life in this system." Obi-Wan observed. The youngest there at seventeen Obi-Wan stood at about average height for a human with chopped brown hair his Padawan braid in plain sight.

On his belt was his single bladed blue saber. His Master Qui-Gon was a tall man with long greying hair but had the aura of a lion strong and proud. He was a master of Form IV combat while his main focus was the study of the living Force.

"Not all planets have life upon them my Padawan. Especially out here so far from known civilization." Qui-Gon said.

"And the surge came from this world?" Aayla asked making Master Yoda nod.

"Certain I am of this. Found the source we have." He told them making the others nod.

"Captain…" Qui-Gon called as he moved off to order their descent to the planet below. As they passed the atmosphere the instruments beeped.

"Master Jedi. The scanners are picking up the power source from a star freighter. Dynamic Class by the looks of it." The captain said making Qui-Gon Jinn blink in surprise.

" _Dynamic class freighters…those went out of date millennia ago."_ He thought.

"The ships location take us." Master Yoda ordered making the captain nod before he guided the ship.

* * *

As they traveled towards the surface of the planet they were hailed. "Put it through." Qui-Gon ordered.

"Republic cruiser you are on a dangerous approach course! Reduce speed and wait to receive new landing location!" The voice of a young man called his voice full of warning and nothing else.

"Unknown personal this is the Republic cruiser _Serenity._ Identify yourself." The captain ordered.

After a moment a freighter appeared before them after the cloaking system aboard disengaged. Qui-Gon gasped in surprise at the sight of the ship having seen a halo-vid of it when he did a report of Jedi that had fallen to the Dark Side.

"Impossible." He said in a breathily tone.

" _Serenity_ this is the _Ebon Hawk_. Your current course leads to a dead zone that causes ships without electric magnetic shielding to lose power and crash.

Halt current approach or risk your life and the lives of your passengers!" The voice told him making the Captain and his co-pilot pull back on the controls bringing them to a hover stopping their forward progress.

" _Serenity_ follow our approach to safe location." The voice transmitted before it vanished from the waves.

"Follow them." Qui-Gon ordered making the captain nod before they followed behind the pair of sub-drive engines in front of them.

* * *

The two ships traveled until they reached a large mountain peak before the freighter headed towards a large stretch of ground hidden by said mountain.

Once the two ships were safely on the ground Qui-Gon led the group of Jedi out of the Serenity towards the Ebon Hawk.

"Impossible. There is no way this ship survived so long out here. Especially in this primitive world with no spare parts to be found or fuel to keep it in the air." Tahl said her voice filled with both disbelief and amazement.

Like Qui-Gon Tahl had studied Jedi that had fallen to the Dark Side her focus being on those that had been able to return from the darkness.

"That is unless someone brought enough of both to store on the ship mainly in the cargo hold along with droid parts out the Yin Yang."

A voice said causing them to turn suddenly igniting their Lightsabers only to pause at the sight of twelve robe wearing individuals standing before them each with ignited sabers and one with a pair of dual sabers still on his belt.

The ramp of the Hawk lowered as well allowing another robe wearer holding a pair of Light Tonfa to join the area.

"Stand down." Master Yoda said to the Jedi with him. Each looked at him in confusion.

"No harm they mean us. Defending their leader they are." He said making everyone look towards the only other being there without a weapon in hand. After a moment Qui-Gon followed the command and even tossed the weapon to the ground before him.

One by one the others followed his example leaving only Master Yoda with his weapon nearby. The leader of the group before them raised his hand making a fist when it was high in the air.

Instantly the others deactivated their weapons relaxing their battle stances. "Sorry I am. Caught by surprise we were." Yoda said holding his walking stick making the leader nod.

"I am also sorry for my fellows' reactions. We have just finished fighting in a war and they are still wary of strangers." The leader said before bowing before the Jedi.

"On behalf of the people of this world I welcome you to Terra." The others followed his example making Yoda and his followers return it with bows of their own.

"Thank you I do. Yoda I am Master Jedi of Coruscant." He said making the leader nod.

"Hello Master Yoda." He said before raising his hands and lowering his hood revealing a face of a young man around the same age as Obi-Wan.

Only his hair was black, his eyes were a bright green, and he had a scar on his face. The image of a lightning bolt ran from his scalp passed his right eye ending just passed his nose.

"My name is Harry Potter Padawan learner of Terra. Those with me are the only other known Force users of this world." He said as the others all but one close to their leader in age lowered their hoods.

"Padawans? Where are your Masters?" Kit Fisto asked in an accented voice that reminded Harry of those that came from the Jamaican Islands.

"He passed less than three hours ago." Harry answered making Kit flinch at the feeling of putting his foot in his mouth. After a few moments Harry motioned towards an opening near to them.

"Please follow us to our base of residence. I'm sure you and yours could use the rest and fresh meal after your journey." Harry said.

"Follow we will. Many questions I have for you and yours." Yoda said as he followed the young man pausing only to hop into his hover chair to move at speeds that would not hinder those around him.

Once Harry and Master Yoda had left their view the other Jedi followed with the Padawans behind them.

* * *

That's all for now. Next time will go more into depth about the visit of the Jedi to Terra before they leave and take their new passengers with them.

R&R Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! So with luck I was able to get another chapter done this one will focus on introducing the Padawan of Terra to the Jedi of the Republic. It will also go more in depth of some facts I passed over in the original work so I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer is in First Chapter.

* * *

Chapter Three

"Are these walls nature formed or did you make them?" Obi-Wan asked as they traveled through the large stone walls of the walk way that was leading them from the mountains they landed in.

"They were actually made centuries ago by a man named Godric Gryffindor." The bushy haired Padawan answered the temple raised Padawan.

"Godric was a very strong being of great power most of which was focused on combat and warfare in general. This passageway was created as a sort of emergency evacuation of non-combatants from the castle we are headed to. I'm Hermione Potter by the way." Hermione said making Obi-Wan blink.

"Oh forgive my manners. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan said making Hermione give him a small smile and nod.

"How did Gryffindor create this evacuation passage? I can feel energy similar to the Force but it's…strange."

"The people of this world have never had someone that could properly train them in the ways of the Force before our Master arrived." Obi-Wan turned towards the voice of the one leading them through the passage.

"However they were able to access a portion of its power and began to develop a means of using the power. They call it Magic." Harry said almost making the Obi-Wan snort.

Many less developed worlds called the Force and the things it could do magic.

"And before you mention it the abilities are not what traditional Force users could do." Harry said making the Padawan blink while Hermione snickered slightly.

"The people of this world found a way to create a new branch of the Force." Hermione spoke up picking up where Harry left off.

"With the use of a focus…wands, staffs, jewelry, etc.…they could perform acts and feats of both great magnificent or terrible horror."

"For example." Harry said before they all felt a buildup of power before a small white orb left the ring on his right hand before it grew into the image of a glowing pure white stag.

Obi-Wan and the others from the Republic gasped as they felt the stag via the Force. It seemed to fill the area and those around them with feelings of peace, happiness, and even confidence.

The stag vanished after a moment making most almost sigh in sadness as the effects left them. "That was a patronus a sort of guardian that uses powerful emotions to protect a being from a terrible and dangerous creature found here on Terra." Harry explained.

"Fascinating. So the all the people of this world can do things like that?" Tahl asked making Hermione shake her head in the negative motion.

"Of all the people of this planet only two to three percent will ever be able to perform such acts. Magic like the Force can be passed by bloodlines. It also can seem to randomly align itself with a being."

* * *

"What else can Magic do? And can it be taught to those who don't belong to this world?" Tahl asked making Qui-Gon smile at his secret love.

"Unfortunately not all of it can be taught to those from different planets. Some arts like Potions for instance could be taught to any Force user, but most of the others I'm afraid require a magical core to use." Hermione said making Tahl look at her in question.

"Most of the beings of this world have a developed second cardiovascular system." The Padawan started to explain as they dipped down into a new system of tunnels. These seeming to have walls of smooth stone.

"Instead of blood the second system channels magic throughout the body. Every living thing on this world has a touch of magic in them but only a small percentage will ever be able to use its power. Also instead of a heart the second system relies on a small core hidden by the heart that focuses the magic inside of a being."

Hermione explained to Tahl who nodded in understanding.

"Then the limits of magic depend upon a person?" She asked making Hermione take a moment.

"Yes…and no."

"Magic is limited by the amount of power inside of the one using it however here are also other things that can limit the amount of power." She said before Harry spoke up once more.

"The biggest limiter is a person's imagination and creativity." Harry said.

"The magical beings of this world have fallen socially behind the rest of the world to the point that some could still be in an era hundreds of years behind the others."

He said making Hermione nod. "Another limit is one that was caused by the magical beings of this world through their ideals of purity of blood." She added making Tahl look at her.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Why is purity of blood important?" She asked.

* * *

"Much like a lot of royal lines out in the universe the magical humans of this world felt that the only way to ensure magic continued in their lines was to constantly breed with other magical humans.

To the point that a large portion of family lines have become crossed multiple times in their bid to remain pure." Hermione said.

"Those that belong to families like this are known on this world as Purebloods. Politically and economically Purebloods hold the greatest power in the magical fragments of this world." Harry spoke up from the front before they arrived at a large door.

Harry took a moment before knocking on the door in a sequence. After a moment the door opened with no one insight before Harry continued showing that they were now in the hallways of a large stone structure.

Once everyone was inside he motioned for them to continue to follow as they walked past another set of large wooden doors leading them into the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

The Jedi were surprised to see an exact copy of the night sky above them. "It's bewitched." Hermione said catching their attention again as they sat at a table just under blue banners with a bronze eagle.

"A witch by the name of Rowena Ravenclaw bewitched the ceiling she wanted the students to view the sight as an inspiration towards their own future achievements." Hermione said. Harry chuckled at the information.

" _A little off topic my love."_ Harry sent through their connection making her look at him letting her tongue tip peak out towards her husband.

* * *

"Wouldn't the constant mixing of bloodlines have adverse effects upon those that can use magic?" Tahl asked once they were all in place causing Qui-Gon to smile once more knowing his love would not be denied the knowledge she desired.

"Yes but magic kept them from suffering most of the common effects of inbreeding. In fact the side effects are found in families magical abilities.

Their cores would 'shrink' making them weaker and lowering the birth rates of said family being the most common effects. The most severe effect being the birth of people called Squibs.

Non-magical beings born to a magical family." Hermione explained to the Jedi Master who blinked.

"Are any of you Purebloods?" Tahl asked.

"Of those with us the Purebloods are Neville Longbottom…" Hermione said motioning to a young man with chopped short brown hair, wearing tan tunic and pants, brown boots and belt, along with gold armor pieces with a red lion on the arm guards.

"Susan Bones…" The red haired woman next to Harry.

"Daphne Black…" The blond haired girl on Hermione's right.

"Blaise Zabini…" The young man wearing a temple guard face mask along with black robes with silver armor with a green snake on the arm guards.

"Luna Lovegood…" The smallest female among them with silver robes with blue armor pieces and a bronze eagle.

"Finally the Patil twins Parvati and Padma." The two tan young women wearing dark orange robes and black armor the only way to tell them apart was one had a red lion on her arm guards while the other had a blue eagle.

Hermione told the Noorian Master.

"Hermione as well as Dean Thomas…" Harry said motioning towards the young man wearing red robes and gold armor with a black lion.

Qui-Gon also noted that this was the same young man that had guided them to the mountains from skies. "…are known to us as FGM's or first generation magicals.

That means they are the first of their families to gain the ability to use the magic in their systems. Well to us that's what we call them." Harry said making Tahl look at them with a questioning look.

"Most Purebloods don't like those without the ability to use magic. They call non-magical beings Muggles and those born of non-magical families Muggleborns."

"Almost sounds like an insult." Obi-Wan observed making the other Padawan learners nod their heads.

"That was the intent however that isn't the greatest insult for those born of non-magical families." Harry told him making the Temple raised Padawan wonder what could be considered worse here.

"Mudblood." Dean answered the unasked question making Harry growl at the word surprising most of the Jedi.

"Beg pardon but that word insinuates that those born of non-magical families have dirty blood and are considered less than human." Hermione said placing her hand on Harry's shoulders helping him relax.

"Since both I and Harry's mother are FGM's he takes it as an attack on our person." She explained.

"Well how would you take the fact that people constantly degrade the woman who was brave enough to sacrifice to save her child?" Daphne asked making Hermione nod.

"Beg pardon?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh sorry." Hermione said.

* * *

"The third classification of magical humans are known as Half-Bloods. Half-Bloods are those born of a mixture family. Fleur Delacour…" Hermione motioned to the eldest Padawan with silver hair, silver robes and gold armor with a pair of silver crossed wands.

"…is a considered a Half-Blood because her father is a human magical and her mother belongs to a group of magical creatures known as Veela." Hermione explained.

"Veela?" Tahl asked.

"A community of magical women that have a more primal magic about them centered upon love and sexuality." Fleur summarized knowing now wasn't the time to go more in depth.

"Hannah Abbott…" The brown haired girl next to Susan with black robes, yellow armor, and a black badger. "…is considered a Half-Blood because her mother is magical but her father is not."

"Finally myself and Tracy Davis…" Harry said motioning towards the final member at the table wearing green robes, silver armor, and a green snake.

"…are Half-Bloods because one of our parents is a FGM and the other is a Pureblood. In my case my mother was an FGM while Tracy's father was the FGM." Harry explained making Tracy nod in agreement.

"So the magical beings of Terra believed that the purity of their blood defines their power base?" Tahl asked making Hermione nod.

"It also unfortunately led to the war that occurred here recently." Hermione said before she began the story of Tom Marvolo Riddle and his desire to destroy everything related to non-magical beings and any other beings he saw as impure.

* * *

Eventually she reached the point where his body was destroyed while trying to kill Harry as a toddler.

Harry took over the story there explaining that his mother had learned a lost magical protection barrier to ensure he survived the attack at the cost of her life.

He then told them about the attack he suffered as a child leading him to being found by their Master.

"Pardon the interruption but how did a Werewolf attack you during the day? Didn't you say they were nocturnal creatures?" Tahl asked him making him point up.

The Master looked up and saw the clear night sky. "I don't understand." She said after a moment.

"What is missing from the sky?" Harry asked her. Tahl looked again seeing stars and no moon.

"A lunar eclipse." She said making him nod.

"During that day the company was there to observe a solar eclipse. A time when both the sun and the moon are in the sky together has an effect upon Werewolves of a magical nature. Namely by allowing them to transform during the daylight hours." Harry explained to her making Tahl blink.

"Fascinating." She said making Harry smile while looking towards Hermione who blushed. She had said the same when Harry told her the story of his past as well.

"And you say the caves held saber crystals?" Qui-Gon asked making Harry nod.

"Every saber built on Terra has a crystal or two from the caves where I began my training." Harry said making the Master nod.

The main question for this because other than Ilum and Dantooine there weren't many locations know for holding caves of Lightsaber crystals.

"May I ask what those markings are?" Kit Fisto asked speaking up since they left the mountains.

Harry smiled as he lifted up one of his duel sabers showing that it and its twin had rune markings upon them.

"One of the practices of magic is the use of runes as a means of protection among other things. With help from Hermione I began to experiment with the use of runes on our lightsabers." Harry then set the hilt upon the table with a hidden smirk as the Nautolan Master reached for the tool.

The moment his hand wrapped around the hilt Kit cried out in both pain and shock tossing it into the air where it returned to its proper owner.

Kit shook his hand looking at Harry who had a smile. "The main reasons for the runes were a means of security. Magical beings have the ability to summon objects to them.

To keep those that would use these weapons as a means of evil or harm security runes were placed upon them to keep anyone not authorized to handle them from doing so.

Had you held onto my saber the shock would've worsted until your hand caught on fire." Harry said making Kit nod.

"Can these runes be applied to the Lightsabers of those not born on Terra?" Kit asked making Harry nod.

"Theoretically yes, but since we have not been able to test the idea I can't say for sure." Harry said looking towards Hermione.

"If Harry or I were to apply runes to a saber as it was being built the runes would acknowledge the builder even without magic since the Force would be a good substitute.

However I would have to run some test on a Lightsaber that had already been built before I could say for certain if it was possible to have the runes work." She said making Harry nod.

"Why just you two?" Aayla asked speaking up since they arrived.

"Hermione is the head researcher of our group." Harry said. "Our master was amazed at her ability to locate, retain, and work with information ranging from History to technology." He added making Hermione blush slightly at his words before she cleared her throat.

"Harry has a gift when it comes to lightsaber combat. All of our blades were designed after Harry helped each of us realize what kind of saber worked best with our body types and saber styles." Hermione told the Twi'lek knight.

"It is because of this gift our Master said he had the potential of becoming a Battle Master."

Daphne added making Harry smile as he scratched the back of his head.

* * *

After that Harry continued the story up to the point of his reintroduction into the magical world, the tournament, and the war after that. "…after the War we gathered the bodies of the lost. Their funerals will be tomorrow." Harry finished making Yoda nod.

"Answered much you have." He said.

"Other questions have I. Felt a great surge in the Force we did. Its source can you tell us?" He asked making Harry nod before looking to Luna who nodded.

"About a month ago I led a small group of us through a ritual that cleansed away Riddles soul anchors." She said making Yoda and the other Masters look alarmed.

"Anchors? As in multiple?" Tahl asked making Luna nod.

"Riddles greatest fear was his mortality so to bypass it he used evil magic to create anchors or Horcrux as they are called. Seven in total were created and destroyed." Luna explained.

"Certain you are that all were destroyed?" Yoda asked her making her nod.

"Yes. With help from a magical group known as Goblins we were able to find the number and location of each anchor. The Goblins are a battle hardened group and strongly believe that death is a natural part of the world.

Those that try and make themselves immortal are seen as the lowest of scum to them. The first was found by Master Revan located in Harry's scar."

"A byproduct of his preparation to create another anchor with my death." Harry said.

"Master Revan sensed it while I was unconscious and removed it placing the fragment into a container where it would harm no one." He added.

"A month after our arrival for the Triwizard Tournament we were able to sense another fragment in the hands of a young girl with the name Ginny Weasley."

Harry said making the Masters look worried once more. "Ginny had come into position of a diary back when she and I were twelve years old. The diary would gain power from the emotions and life she would pour into her writing however she did not write in it enough to allow the fragment inside to gain a true hold on her." Luna said.

"As it turns out my survival of the curse that has killed every victim before me had made me famous among the magicals…and their children." Harry said making Luna nod.

"Ginny's mother Molly had filled the girls head with the idea that she would one day become Mrs. Harry James Potter." Luna said making Obi-Wan blink.

"Wait…didn't you say your name was Potter?" He asked Hermione who smiled before holding up her hand showing the wedding band upon her left ring finger.

"Hermione Jean Potter nee Granger in point of fact, but that will be explained later." She said making the Padawan nod.

"Because of her mother's actions Ginny took to following me…leading to Master Revan and me to feel the fragment in her possession." Harry said picking up the story.

"Master Revan collected the diary, however for a small moment the fragment inside of it tried to take control of Ginny and have her try to kill us." Luna added.

"When the diary was collected and the fragment joined the one found in my scar Ginny was examined by the healer of this school Madame Pomfrey."

"Physically she was fine, but mentally…" Harry left it open while the Masters nodded. Being possessed by such a dark being can cause even a Jedi Master to mentally shut down.

* * *

"Because of this Ginny was sent to a permanent living facility in the magical hospital of this country." Luna told them.

"It is also because of this that we had mixed reactions from her family. Her father and most of her brothers thanked us for helping her, her mother cursed us because she believed we had robbed her of her dreams, and the youngest of her brothers cursed us.

Although that was more because of his own inferiority complex than anything else." Harry said while rolling his eyes.

"Ronald Weasley was the sixth child or seven and the youngest boy. Because of this almost all his life he was compared to his brothers.

His eldest brother Bill works with the Goblins to search for old treasure as well as detecting old curses and deactivating him."

"An archeologist?"

"Sort of. They are called Curse Breakers." Harry answered Obi-Wan's question.

"The second son Charlie works as a Dragon Handler. He spends his day studying and raising dangerous fire breathing creatures. Both Bill and Charlie had academic achievements as well.

Bill being named Head Boy or top student among those of the elder generations.

Charlie being made captain of the biggest sports event of this school." Luna said.

"The third brother Percy was the second of the family to be named Head Boy and currently works as the aid of the governmental leader of the magical world on this island.

The last two brothers are twins named Fred and George both made themselves rather infamous for their skills in creating ingenious practical jokes and pranks. One of which was a dessert that would suddenly cover the consumer in feathers.

They could also create a swamp like environment to trap groups of enemies in." Luna said making Harry nod.

"Their ability to create and imagine made their skills well sought after in this war. In return I became a silent partner in their greatest dream. A joke shop of their own." Harry said making the others smile.

"The twins shop Weasley Wizard Wheezes is currently one of the highest grossing shops in the UK." Luna said.

"My shares have been used to help us gain supplies and other materials needed during the conflict." Harry added.

* * *

"Because of the accomplishments of his brothers Ron developed a complex that made him act much like a bully. In fact his complex almost got Hermione killed back when she was eleven."

Luna said as Harry wrapped one arm around Hermione. Hermione allowed herself to be pulled into her mates' side tucking her head under his chin enjoying the slight purr that vibrated through her husband/mate.

"Ronald at first had tried to push himself into our group under the orders of Albus Dumbledore the former headmaster of this school.

After it was shown that he could not learn the Jedi ways he took it rather personal believing that we were sabotaging him. Then after we helped Ginny he believed we only did it for our own selfish reasons.

Ever since he had done all in his power to try and create conflict between us and the magical world."

"What happened to him?" Qui-Gon asked.

"He was killed in the war after it was revealed he was a spy for the Death Eaters." Luna answered.

"His jealousy and anger at the fact that those he considered beneath him gaining power that would never be his had caused him to take such an action." She added making Qui-Gon nod. Anger and Jealousy were strong motivators for dark deeds.

* * *

"What of the other Horcruxes?" Tahl asked trying to get them back on track.

"The third was found in the Goblin stronghold named Gringotts which is why the Goblins sided with us during this conflict. This time Riddle had used the cup of one of four of the most famous individuals of magical beings. Helga Hufflepuff.

The cup was used by Helga to create powerful healing potions for the betterment of the world." Harry said getting back to their original conversation.

"The fourth was found with the help of a house elf…a symbiotic creature that needs magic from human magicals to survive…as he led us to a room filled with hidden artifacts located here in this school.

A diadem belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw that would help increases the wearers' mental abilities." Luna said answering the question that was bound to come up before it was asked.

"The fifth was a locket belonging to a third founder Salazar Slytherin of which Riddle was the descendant of.

It was located in the home of a former follower who had learned what the anchors were and there purpose causing him to turn against his Master and try to destroy the darkness." Harry explained making Qui-Gon smile.

The knowledge that one of Riddles' followers would turn against him after seeing the truth behind his evil filled him with hope for the people of this planet.

"The sixth was located in the home of Riddles mother and the ring of said family proving their bloodline from the Peverell family…of which I am also a descendant from." Harry told them before Luna finished.

"The seventh and final anchor was found inside the animal familiar of Riddle who kept said animal on his person at all times. It was destroyed this day just before Harry finished off Riddle bringing the end to the war.

All of Riddles followers have been rounded up by the law enforcement officers of the magical world or have died here on the field of battle." She said making the Masters relax after hearing that there were no more Horcrux left on Terra for Riddle to use to return to life.

* * *

With that the others noticed that food and drink had been placed upon the table before them allowing them to enjoy a small meal after their long travel.

"I sense that you have another question for us but don't know how to ask." Harry said to Qui-Gon who nodded.

"You mentioned that Revan was your Master but Revan by our count should be four millennia old."

"You wish to know how it was possible for him to be the one to train us." Harry stated making Qui-Gon nod.

"The first reason is because of his species. Solarians were a race of long lived beings before our Master I believe the record of life was just under three millennia old. The other was the will of the Force." Harry said before gaining a small smile.

"Master Revan long tried to make up for his actions as a Sith Lord. He believed that the Force was preserving him to have him bring about our young order before he was allowed to become one with the Force." He said making Qui-Gon nod.

The Force worked in mysterious ways.

After the last morsel had been eaten Harry rose to his feet. "If you follow us we will lead you to the guest quarters located in the castle. While I'm sure you have other questions I'm afraid me and mine are in need of rest."

He said motioning towards the other Terra Padawan learners each showing signs of weariness. Yoda nodded as he once more brought his hover chair to rise. "Thank you I do." Harry nodded before he led them from the Great Hall.

Obi-Wan looked towards Hermione as they walked. "How are you and Harry married? I was taught Jedi do not form connections." He asked making Hermione smile.

"There are exceptions to every rule Obi-Wan. Harry mentioned in his story the fact that he became a Lycan what he didn't explain was how that affects all that fall into that category."

Hermione started as they reached the staircases. "As a Lycan Harry and those like him gain primitive or animalistic instincts. Enhanced senses, enhanced strength, speed, and the like." She said before pausing as the staircase they were on suddenly started to move causing the temple raised Padawan to almost jump in surprise.

Once they were stable and moving again she continued to explain. "These instincts also cause one to form a pack more so if one is an Alpha like Harry." She said motioning towards her husband.

"This is what led him to turning Daphne, Susan, and I into Lycans as well.

Even more so because his inner animal…or Alpha as he is called…saw the three of us as the ones meant to be with him. The bond formed between each of us was blessed by both magic and the Force causing our marriages.

Not to mention Harry must legally take upon multiple wives in order to keep his magical family lines alive."

"Then like Master Ki-Adi Mundi he must be married by law?" Obi-Wan asked causing Hermione to look at him in confusion.

"He's a Cerean Master on the Jedi Council." Obi-Wan explained making Hermione gain a look of understanding.

"Yes just like that. As the first wife of our pack I gained the name of Potter, Daphne as the first pureblood with siblings to carry on her family name was given the name of Black, and Susan still holds the name of Bones because she must continue the line she is the last off.

This means at some point Harry will have to find a fourth wife to fill the role of Lady Peverell." She explained to him making Obi-Wan nod.

* * *

"It helps that all of us here on Terra were taught and follow the old code." Harry said from the front.

"Master Revan long believed that the new code would eventually stagnate the Jedi causing them to become too droid like to be suitable guardians of peace." Harry continued the explanation.

"For this reason he trained us in the old code and we have each sworn by it." He said before they arrived before a large griffin statue.

"Griff these guests are in need of rest." He said making the Jedi look at him with confusion before it changed to shock when the statue came to life and looked at them.

"Welcome. Do you wish to set a passphrase?" The statue asked making the Jedi look at Harry.

"He means so only those here can enter and disturb you." Harry explained making Yoda and the Masters nod.

"May the Force be with you." Harry said making the Griffin nod before it jumped aside revealing a hidden passage. Harry turned towards the Jedi.

"If you travel down this passage you will reach a small living space with doors leading to bedrooms.

Please take your rest and if you are indeed of anything please call out for Kreacher, Winky, or Dobby they are house elves in my employ and will aid you.

Whether it be for food, drink, or even for directions if you find yourself lost." Harry said making the Jedi nod. Once they were inside Griff jumped back into place.

* * *

The next day found the Jedi visitors joining the Padawan learners of Terra as they gathered under a dome covered structure outside of the castle. Before them were three pyres.

One held the body of a young woman her face vailed while wearing golden robes and silver armor the hilt of her weapon in her hands.

The second held a young teen's body with long silver like hair a pair of shoto sabers in her hands while an elongated hilt hung off of Fleur's belt now.

The final held two bodies the husband and wife pair of Lupins the wife holding the hilt of her single bladed saber. Every Jedi there was wearing the hoods of their robes.

With them another married couple the male with dark hair and a short beard, while his wife looked like an even more beautiful version of her daughters.

These are Fleur's parents Louis and Apolline Delacour.

Also there was an elderly woman holding a babe no more than a few months old. These are the Lupins living relatives Andromeda Tonks Dora's mother and Teddy Lupin their son.

Harry looked at Teddy feeling sorry for the young boy who had lost his parents because of Riddle and his forces.

Originally Remus Lupin had wanted to make Harry Teddy's Godfather, but when he revealed his plans to leave the planet Remus named Neville instead.

Teddy already had a presents in the Force and Harry didn't doubt that he would be among the first younglings of Terra's Jedi Order.

* * *

Harry, Parvati, and Fleur walked forward each holding torches. "The Force brings life. Through it we are born." He started to say.

"These four heroes were blessed by the Force and fought to preserve the good in this world. Their sacrifice will be remembered and their desire to fight for the Light will inspire many to come."

Fleur felt a tear fall down noticed by Obi-Wan who surprised his Master and the others when he walked towards the Veela born witch and placed his hand upon her shoulder in comfort.

Fleur looked at the younger Padawan in surprise but nodded in thanks after a moment.

Parvati sobbed silently as she looked at her best friend before another hand joined hers on the torch. She looked to see Dean standing there with eyes full of love and understanding.

Dean had lost his best friend Seamus Finnigan during the final battle. Seamus was killed in an explosion he created to destroy the one of the bridges to the grounds of Hogwarts stopping a troop of Death Eaters from entering and taking twelve with him to the afterlife.

Dean knew that if Seamus could've chosen his end that would have been near the top of the list. Dean held the hand with his lover giving her the strength to continue her roll in saying goodbye to Lavender.

Harry stepped forward and looked one last time at his sister figure. "From the Force we came…to the Force we shall return." Harry said before lowering his torch along with Parvati and Fleur.

The oil covering the pyres caught fire easily allowing them to spread easily.

* * *

"I am worried for them Master." Aayla said to Yoda as they watched the Padawans say goodbye to their own.

"With no Master here to train them…" She said making him nod.

"Agree I do. Masters they need to finish their training." He said.

"Don't worry about us." Luna said making the Jedi from Coruscant look at her.

"Master Revan left a holocron for us to use to finish our training in the Force. Not mention we have tools to help us finish our training in Lightsaber combat, and the magical schools to finish our educations there." She told them.

"Harry, Hermione, Daphne, Susan, and Fleur however will be going with you when you leave. They will need Masters." She added.

"Wouldn't you all benefit from the teachings of a living Master?" Aayla asked.

"No. Terra will be the start of the Jedi of the Unknown Regions. If a Master Jedi outside of Master Revan's time were to come they would try too often to have us fit into the beliefs of the new code. Something none of us could follow since Magic is also controlled by emotions and the connections we make."

Aayla took a moment to contemplate her words before sighing. "Then why are five of you leaving with us?" She asked. Luna smiled.

"Because Master Revan asked Harry to go." She simply said looking at the man she had come to know as her leader, her friend, and her brother in all but blood.

"Master Revan believed that Harry was meant for more than Terra could offer him. His wives would never abandon him and will travel with him since most do not have ties keeping them here.

As for Fleur…" Luna said looking at the openly sobbing Veela. "…there are too many memories of pain here for her to be able to live safely. Plus…" She said looking at the Padawan that was currently holding the sobbing Veela.

"…it seems that her one wasn't here on this world." Aayla looked at her in confusion.

"Veela have an ability called an allure that allows them to produce pheromones that render males and homosexual females witless. As beings of sexual nature they are seen as love slaves at best and whores at worst…something I'm sure you understand as a Twi'lek." Luna said making Aayla nod.

"However Veela are also beings of love. Their souls search constantly for the being that will be the puzzle piece that fit theirs. They call them their ones. Their one loves. Their soulmates.

Once they find them they form a bond similar to the one Harry and his wives share. It seems Ben was the one meant for Fleur." Luna said with a smile.

"How can you be sure?" Qui-Gon asked.

"That answer will make itself known before you leave our planet." She said before walking away with a smile before joining her own lover Neville.

* * *

That evening Obi-Wan or Ben as Luna and a few others had come to call him was walking the grounds.

As he walked Obi-Wan found his mind starting to wonder why he had felt it absolutely necessary to comfort Miss. Delacour as she said goodbye to her sister.

It wasn't as if he fully understood her pain since he had never known his family having been raised in the temple since he was a babe. True he had lost a member of his clan from his youngling days but he had lost contact with most of them over time.

His Master seemed to have an idea but refused to share it with him. As he continued to walk Obi-Wan heard a familiar sound making him turn and see the woman of his thoughts hard at work training with a Light Pike.

He was able to recognize the Kata of form IV combat as she moved around. As he watched Obi-Wan noticed that Fleur was lost but not in the Force nor in focus of her Kata.

Knowing the kind of accidents that such loss of focus causes he walked towards her. Fleur sighed as she swung her sisters' weapon trying to get used to the shape and size.

However she was so lost in her personal grief she failed to notice another presents until her blade was blocked by a bright blue blade.

Fleur looked in surprise at the sight of Obi-Wan standing there holding his weapon in a block.

Fleur narrowed her eyes at him before she began to attack making Obi-Wan follow the velocities of her actions however he noticed that Fleur was attacking far too much.

Switching tactics Obi-Wan suddenly started using sweeping motions with his blade allowing the Force to guide him.

* * *

Nearby Qui-Gon, Tahl, and Harry watched the battle Harry gaining a small smirk as Obi-Wan easily switched from Ataru to Soresu.

"I thought that was his natural style." He said making Qui-Gon look at the Padawan.

"Obi-Wan has almost only trained in Ataru…I don't know where this knowledge of Soresu is coming from." Harry just looked at the Master with a smirk.

"The knowledge has been with him since it was first taught in the temple. Right now he's finally listening to the Force when it comes to use of his blade."

* * *

Back with the dueling pair Fleur continued to try and use a combination of acrobatics and power to fight Obi-Wan who made small moves to dodge and block.

Eventually the biggest flaw of form IV showed when Fleur eventually made a mistake because of fatigue allowing Obi-Wan to move suddenly and disarm her.

Fleur looked at the blue blade that was now pointed at her face. "Do you yield?" He asked her making her nod as she panted for air. Once his weapon was deactivated and once more on his belt he looked at the panting Veela.

"Why are you punishing yourself?" He asked making her look towards him in surprise.

"I've only seen such training when one feels like they must be punished for something." He explained. After a moment of inner debate Fleur answered him.

"My sister…" She hesitated to say making Obi-Wan wait. "I feel responsible for her death."

"Why?" He asked as he watched her sit upon a nearby stone.

"I…I told her to leave the battle. I made her leave my sight…and she died because of it." She said making Obi-Wan blink.

"If I remember correctly she was leading the evacuation of all non-combatants correct?" He asked making her nod.

"Then I don't see how it's your fault." He said making her glare at him making him flinch slightly.

"If she had been with me she would've lived!" She shouted getting to her feet reigniting the blade of her weapon making Obi-Wan suddenly bring his weapon back to life to block her strike.

"If I had been with her nothing would've happened!" She shouted her features slowly turning bird like as she continued to attack.

* * *

"Uh oh." Harry said in worry at the sight of the transforming Fleur.

"By the Force!" Tahl called in surprise.

* * *

"She was my responsibility and I failed her!" Fleur yelled as a blue ball of fire appeared in her hand which she launched at Obi-Wan who barely avoided the ball only for it to catch the tail of his robes.

Thinking fast Obi-Wan threw it off before he deactivated the blade and used the Force to jump away from the flames.

"I…I failed her! She's…she's dead because I wasn't strong enough!" Fleur yelled before she swung the blade of her pike.

Obi-Wan ignited his weapon to block having to now use his own knowledge of form IV to avoid her attacks.

* * *

"We have to stop her!" Qui-Gon said reaching for his weapon only for Harry to grab his hand. "Hang on." He ordered looking back at Fleur and seeing the tears running down her face.

* * *

"I…lost…I…" Fleur started to say before she collapsed to her knees making Obi-Wan pause.

"I lost her." She sobbed her form losing the bird like form of her appearance her weapon falling to the ground.

Obi-Wan deactivated his blade and moved towards Fleur.

Once he was sure she wasn't going to attack him anymore he knelt down and wrapped his arms around her making her breath hitch.

Obi-Wan didn't know why he was doing this but the Force and his instincts were telling him it was needed.

Fleur turned towards the Padawan and allowed herself to be pulled into his arms.

Qui-Gon relaxed at the sight before him as Harry removed his hand.

After her tears fell Fleur looked into the eyes of the one who had twice now helped her with no thought of reward or feeling of lust radiating from him.

She looked into his eyes and gasped.

She knew those eyes.

Those hazel eyes filled with kindness and the desire to protect. The same eyes she had seen in her dreams.

"Mon seul." She whispered making Obi-Wan look at her in confusion before she surprised him by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close.

Obi-Wan didn't know why but he could feel the start of something via the Force and decided to trust in it as he leaned towards the distraught woman in his arms.

"Everyone look up!" Harry called out surprising both Masters as his eyes turned to the sky.

It wasn't until there was a bright flash of pure white light that they understood the order. After the pair blinked the spots out of their eyes did they see the results of the flash.

Fleur was resting comfortably against Obi-Wan who was sitting down and holding her gently.

"Now to leave them be." Harry said as he motioned towards the castle. He knew there would be questions about what had just happened but they could wait.

* * *

That's all for now I hope you all enjoyed it!

R&R Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone this is the final chapter of time spent on Terra with the next being the start of Harry's journey to the Republic however to end this I am using some familiar dialogue those who have read the original work will recognize it. Also from here on out Obi-Wan will be known as Ben so as not to create confusion for myself.

Finally I wish to remind everyone that is an AU story so not everything will be cannon and if you have a problem with that I ask that you stop reading now.

Disclaimer:See Chapter One

* * *

Chapter Four

Obi-Wan Kenobi was a teen of simple things…or at least that's how he saw himself before arriving on the planet named Terra.

Last night had created a bond between himself and the beautiful woman currently sleeping snuggled against his side.

Nothing physical beyond cuddling had happened since their bonding kiss or Aime le premier baiser as she called it.

" _Loves first kiss."_ He thought remembering the translation. The bond was both strange and exhilarating.

Strange because he could feel Fleur through the Force and how it linked the pair of them together.

It was strange for him because he could sense her emotions, her thoughts, and had even gained some knowledge that could not be his own.

The first was he could now speak, read, and write in the dialect of the country of Fleurs birth.

He knew that in time more knowledge and maybe even abilities may be discovered but for now he would wait and learn.

His thoughts were broken when the door of his and Fleurs now shared chambers was knocked upon.

The sound made Fleur groan and move away as if to hide from the disturbance. Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile as he moved to rise from the bed.

* * *

Obi-Wan opened the door wearing the tan pants of his station and blinked when he saw Harry standing there with a set of clothing in his arms.

"Get dressed and come join me." He said handing Obi-Wan the clothing before stepping out of sight. Obi-Wan felt confused as he closed the door and set to the task.

Once he had the clothing on he was surprised to find he was wearing a tunic and set of pants that matched those of the Terra Padawan learners. Only they were a royal blue along with the robes was a new belt silver in color.

After pulling on his boots Obi-Wan stepped out of the room to find Harry standing there in his red and black ensemble.

"Follow me please." Harry said making Obi-Wan nod now very curious of just what Harry wanted from him.

Once they were outside Obi-Wan noticed they approached a closed off spot with a dirt ring in the center. An obvious training ground.

"May I ask what we're doing here?" Obi-Wan asked him.

"Well…Ben the answer is actually simple." Harry said as he turned to face his fellow Padawan.

"Your bond with Fleur no longer makes you susceptible to the New Code's beliefs." Harry said holding up his hand stalling Obi-Wan from questioning his words.

"Listen to what I say first before you question." He said before making a motion with his hand making a pair of comfortable looking chairs appear.

"First I have a feeling you wish to know why you have been given the name Ben among those of us from Terra." Harry stated making Obi-Wan nod.

"The reason is because your true name sticks out far too much for one that sounds and looks like he was born on this Island."

Ben blinked at that before Harry continued. "Your accent could very well be confused for one born here in Scotland, and your complexion helps that theory.

Because of this your name makes you stand out and will bring questions this world is too young to get the answers too.

Luna knowing this chose a name that is not only common but is something your mind would be able to recognize easily." Harry told him making Ben gain a thoughtful expression before he nodded.

"I can see the wisdom in that." He said making Harry give him a small smile before the sound of a crack making Ben jump.

* * *

"Ah Winky." Harry said making Ben blink as he saw the small being that had just appeared before them.

"Master is needing breakfast before training."

Winky turned out to be a being of pale skin, large bat wing like ears, large tennis ball shape eyes, wearing a dress with a crest of a pair of silver swords crossed behind a gold lion atop a red shield.

"Yes, yes but Ben and I have done nothing but talk this morning." Harry explained making Winky nod.

"Good." She said before snapping her fingers causing a table to appear between the two teens loading with food, a teapot, dishes, and cutlery.

"Thank you mother hen." Harry said making Winky smile brightly before she vanished.

"What…?" Ben started to ask before Harry interrupted.

"That is the house elf known as Winky or as I call her mother hen.

She along with two others have been helping me since she entered into my employ back when I was fourteen.

She has dedicated herself to mothering all of us Padawans as if we were her elflings…children."

He added when Ben looked slightly confused at the term. After filling his plate with eggs, ham slices, and potatoes Ben accepted a slice of toast from the plate Harry held out to him.

* * *

"Does Winky cook for all of you?" Ben asked making Harry nod.

"She refuses to allow anyone to help her. However I was able to convince her to allow Dobby to help during the cleanup process."

"I hope you don't plan to bring her with you to the Temple. Jedi are not permitted to have servants."

"And I'd agree if House Elves were conventional servants." Harry said before taking a sip of his tea making Ben blink.

"Remember Ben I said earlier that house elves are symbiotic creatures. In return for serving a magical family they are granted magic from said family allowing them to live.

Without that bond they would have to either find a new family quickly, or enter into the employ of a large gathering of magical people like Hogwarts to survive.

Dobby and Kreature will remain because they are not bound to me personally…however Winky is.

If I abandoned her it is true she could bond with another Padawan or remain here at Hogwarts, but it would destroy her emotionally to the point where she would once more enter the self-destructing path I found her on." Harry said making Ben blink.

"I'm not sure I fully understand." Ben said making Harry nod.

"Winky has only ever know a family environment before me she served a family by the name of Crouch.

She served them faithfully and completely for decades until she failed once. Barty Crouch Sr. was a very shrewd and ambitious man while alive. His son however joined up with Riddle and became a Death Eater.

When Barty Jr. was arrested and imprisoned Sr. only acknowledge him one last time when his dying wife made a request.

With her help Barty Jr. was taken out of the prison and placed under a spell that controlled his every action and even his will to live.

Winky was placed in charge of not only caring for Junior but to also make sure no one ever discovered his existence.

During a large international sporting event Junior was able to break free from the spell controlling him and allowed him to perform an act of terror." Harry said taking a bite while Ben sipped his tea listening intently.

"Because of this Senor presented Winky with something that all house elves fear to receive from their masters. Clothing." Ben blinked bewildered at the answer but before he could ask Harry spoke up.

"Being presenting with a single piece of clothing from their master directly signifies they are breaking the bond between them.

By giving her a hat (A/N: Don't remember if it was a hat. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong) Crouch senor effectively destroyed everything she had ever known about a means of life and the only structure she had ever had.

With help from Dobby she found work here at Hogwarts to allow her to life, but Winky had taken to drinking."

Ben leaned back in his chair as he fully understood. Winky had become self-destructive after losing the only life she had ever known causing her to drown her sorrows in alcohol.

"When Hermione introduce her to me Winky was a mere shell of a being. It wasn't until I offered her work bonding to me and the families I belong to did she find a reason to live.

By giving her structure Winky was able to get clean and live again. For that reason I will not abandon her no matter whose feathers it ruffles." Harry said making Ben nod.

Ben felt that Harry would bring down a lot of belief, and tradition something told the temple raised Padawan that this would become the norm when dealing with Harry.

"However that wasn't why I pulled you out here." Harry said as he and Ben continued their meal.

* * *

"You know when I saw them heading towards the training grounds I was expecting Harry to pull some kind of misguided big brother speech."

Neville joked from his hiding spot in the forest surrounding the school. He along with all the Terra Padawan learners, and Masters Yoda, Qui-Gon, Kit, and Tahl were gathered in the forest in a spot where they would not be seen or heard.

Luna had invited everyone to join her while using a device called an extendable ear to listen in on the conversation between Harry and Ben.

"While Harry has become something of a brother he knows I can take care of myself." Fleur said sounding more confident then she felt.

A part of her had been worried to wake up alone only Luna telling her that Harry had collected her mate had kept past insecurities from resurfacing.

"Trust your leader you should." Yoda said making Neville look at the diminutive Master.

"I do…Harry has more than earned my trust. Harry however has a very protective streak about him and because of it had made enemies of those who meant any of us harm.

Especially when it comes to those that insult Hermione, Daphne, and Susan." Neville explained making the three mentioned smile and even gain small blushes.

"I don't see how that would make enemies." Qui-Gon said making Neville smile slightly.

"Hermione had been bitten by a Werewolf back when we were thirteen, and because of this many Purebloods deemed her less than human."

Neville said before looking at Hermione. She remembered well the day Harry first stood up for her.

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

The morning after the announcement of the Triwizard Champions Hermione had arrived at the Ravenclaw table early hoping to be able to eat her breakfast in peace.

"Well look what we have here boys?" Hermione sighed hearing that snobby tone.

She turned and glared at Draco Malfoy the most insensitive and Pureblood believer in the school. Groomed by his father Lucius Malfoy to be this way Draco Malfoy took great pleasure in putting those considered beneath him 'in their place'.

"A little bitch off her chain." Draco said making his Slytherin group laugh.

"Maybe she's looking for a bone to chew on." Pansy Parkinson suggested with a laugh. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued on her way.

"Hey! Don't turn your back to your betters!" Draco ordered but before she could rebuttal a new voice spoke up.

"Funny all I see is a bunch of Inbred louts insulting those they are threatened by." Draco and the others turned to see Harry leaning against the door by the entryway.

"Stay out of this Potter! This little Mudblood has…!" Harry suddenly grabbed his weapon and held the ignited blade against Malfoys throat.

Draco suddenly went silent as he felt the heat from the deep violet blade radiate against his skin.

"Care to repeat that?" Harry asked his tone suddenly darker and deadlier than any they had ever heard.

"I…I…" Draco stuttered.

"My mother happened to be one of those…what did you call her again?" Harry asked his tone filled with danger.

"Mu…mu…Muggleborn." Draco said before sighing when the blade retracted into its hilt.

"Forgive me. It seems I misheard you." Harry said placing the hilt on his belt once more.

"Miss. Granger?" Hermione blinked at the fact Harry called her name.

"Would you please escort me to the breakfast table? I find it better when one dines with company rather than alone." Hermione nodded as he walked over and offered his arm towards her.

Hermione smiled as she accepted his arm and headed towards the Ravenclaw table. Hermione for the first time was able to have peace at breakfast ever since her accident that left her infected.

After she finished her meal and morning paper she looked to see that Harry was also reading from a technical screen.

"Can I help you?" He asked making her blink.

"How are you able to use that around here? According to Hogwarts A History electronics don't work around Magic." She asked making Harry smile.

"They do if you use electromagnetic shielding." He said making her tilt her head.

"Electronics are susceptible to energy that magic produces causing a great surge of power. This is why electronics either shut down or explode, by using EM shielding you protect them from the unused energy in the air allowing them to function."

Harry explained making Hermione blink before she smiled.

"Did your Professor discover this?" She asked him making him look at her in confusion.

After a moment Harry blinked. "Oh you mean Master Revan!" He said with a smile.

"Master?" She asked making Harry nod.

"Yes he is a Master and I am his apprentice or Padawan." He explained making Hermione gain and understanding.

"Then that rumor is true?" Harry blinked in confusion. Hermione laughed at the cute look.

"Sorry. There have been rumors about what happened to make you disappear from the world.

Some as random as you off slaying dragons to some saying you were dead.

Since you're an apprentice or Padawan it means that you've been off learning magic with a great master." Harry blinked.

"Actually I've only been with Master Revan since I was six before that…my life wasn't pleasant." Harry said making Hermione blink at the loss in his voice.

After a moment Hermione looked behind Harry her eyes wide.

"Mr. Potter." A snide filled voice said making Harry look up to see a man with a long hook nose wearing long black robes. His hair greasy black flat on his head and dark eyes. Harry could also feel a touch of the Dark Side from his arm.

"You have me at a disadvantage. You know my name but I don't know yours."

"Professor Snape Potions Master and head of Slytherin." The adult sneered.

"How can I help you Professor?" Harry asked sounding polite.

"You assaulted one of my students." He growled making Harry blink.

"I'm afraid that is incorrect. I only threatened a student after the use of a profanity that insulted my new friend." Harry said motioning towards Hermione.

"None the less you will be…"

"Doing nothing but finishing your meal." Master Revan said making Snape turn to him.

"Potter…!"

"Is my student not yours which means many punishments are only to be delivered by me if I feel they are necessary…which I don't." Master Revan said making Snape growl.

"The fact that you allow your student to perform without consequence…"

"Unless you wish to have your inaction towards your students brought to light I'd watch my tongue." Revan said making Snape pause.

Snape took a moment before growling and walking off all the while muttering about 'Werewolf loving trash' making Hermione stiffen.

Hermione looked and saw that both Harry and Revan had heard him most likely meaning they would turn from her leaving her alone with only Luna for a friend.

"You know I was expecting it to take longer for my secret to come out…even if he used the wrong title." Harry said making Hermione blink in surprise before she looked at the smiling boy.

"You aren't alone little beta." Harry said before surprising her again when he pulled his collar away showing off the large bite mark near his neck.

Hermione blinked again before smiling as she moved her sleeve off her shoulder showing off her own mark.

That had been the interaction that led to Harry earning her trust and friendship…and was the foundation of her love for him.

(FLASHBACK END)

* * *

"Now then I believe I was about to explain why you could no longer follow the new code of the Jedi?" Harry asked once the food was taken away by Winky leaving a fresh tea pot and a few biscuits.

"Yes I actually find myself curious about that declaration." Ben said as he chew on the biscuits surprise how nice and chewy they tasted.

"Well it's simple. The new code focus too much on suppressing one's emotions and limiting their outward look on the Galaxy.

Now that you are tied to Fleur via a bond that allows both of you to not only feel the others emotions but sense their thoughts you can no longer fully suppress emotion."

Harry explained making Ben gain a thoughtful expression. Harry smiled before he leaned back.

* * *

"Perhaps I should explain further. Allow me to explain the philosophy of those trained here on Terra.

First by explaining why the new code is flawed. I'll go line by line.

First There is no emotion, there is peace: the idea that Jedi are not meant to feel emotions completely destroys the idea of us being peacekeepers and guardians.

Without emotions we are little more than droids and thus are unfit to care for the worlds under our responsibility. For without compassion, mercy, bravery, and so many other emotions we could never keep those around us safe.

True many emotions can cause one to fall to the Dark side but it is also true that with connections of higher emotions one can be pulled back from the Dark side." Harry said making Ben blink while nearby the other Masters of the Jedi sat and listened.

"There is no Ignorance, there is Knowledge: To say there is no ignorance in a being is ignorant in of itself.

Not to mention that one can have all the knowledge in the world but if they don't know how to use it then they will most likely cause conflict among those they are meant to bring peace too.

Yes we are meant to walk a path to better understand the Force, but we can't do that unless we are willing to listen." Harry said.

"There is no passion, there is serenity: Once again this points to the fact that the Jedi are trying yet again to keep them from forming attachments. Passion can be many things. Anger and hate are known forms.

Whereas another form is called Love. Without love where is compassion? Without righteous anger where is justice? Without grief where is understanding?

These things that are basic forms of life are surrounded in passion and to deny that is to deny our own existence."

Qui-Gon felt himself smile as he listened to Harry work through the code so many had preached and taught to be infallible was being picked apart piece by piece.

He had long believed that the Jedi had allowed them to become stagnate with their idea keeping them sheltered and losing sight of the living Force.

"There is no chaos, there is harmony: To say one does not create chaos in their actions whether intentional or not is to not understand the nature of all living things.

Bringing peace to one planet brings war to another. Capturing a terrorist leader causes his followers to either run and hide or continue their ideas.

Finally there is no death, there is the Force: The idea behind this line is welcoming to some, but we must all come to understand that Death is a natural part of life.

If we accept this, embrace it even we free ourselves of the unintentional fear that comes from the idea of death." Harry finished making Ben finish his tea before he looked at Harry.

* * *

"And what are the benefits of the Old Code?" He asked making Harry smile slightly while Qui-Gon smiled as well knowing that his Padawan was finally opening himself to his teachings.

"The Old Code is far more open to those that follow it. Emotion, yet Peace: We all have emotions, we all are driven by them from time to time, but if we can find a way to accept this we can work towards an inner peace where we can keep ourselves in check.

Ignorance, yet Knowledge: All start off ignorant of certain aspects of life. Just because I was born here that doesn't mean I understand all the customs that take place here.

Yet we all have a thirst for knowledge a thirst to learn about the world but we don't allow ourselves to become so knowledgeable that we become arrogant." Harry explained the first two lines to his fellow Padawan who nodded at the logic presented before him.

"Passion, yet Serenity: As I said earlier passion is a large part of defending those around us however we must be cautious of the negative aspects of passion. Hate and Anger cause death and destruction if we allow ourselves to become completely possessed by these aspects we become the monsters we try to defend people from. We seek a balance of passion and serenity to keep ourselves in line.

Chaos, yet Harmony: Much like I said Chaos is everywhere and can be caused by the simplest of things. We can even bring about an internal chaos if we allow these things that are out of our control weight us down. We must keep moving forward knowing that we are fighting for a bright future for the generations to come.

Finally Death, yet the Force: We accept that death is a part of life and we cannot have one without the other. They are both aspects of the Living Force and we must embrace both to better help our mission in life as Peacekeepers."

* * *

Once Harry was done he looked as Ben seemed to be processing everything before he spoke again. "Your bond is Fleur is one of emotion and thus cannot allow you to continue along the path of the new code." Harry said making Ben look towards him.

"Do you mean I will be forced to love Fleur?" He asked slightly alarmed making Harry wave his hands.

"No, no, no nothing like that." Harry said.

Nearby Fleur relaxed knowing Harry would be handling this part since she had been worried about how she was going to explain everything to her bond mate.

"There is no power in the galaxy that can force one to love another. Neither Magic nor the Force can achieve such a feat. No the bond between a Veela and her one is…" Harry paused here as he thought about how to continue before he smiled.

"Does the concept of love at first sight mean anything to you?" He asked making Ben blink while Fleur blinked as well nearby.

"Yes it's a concept created in fiction speaking about how a pair fall in love quickly." Ben said making Harry facepalm.

"I'm not talking about fiction." Harry said his face still in his hand before he sighed and looked up.

"The bond between a Veela and her one is the closest to love at first sight there is in life. It is this bond that started to such an idea here on Terra.

When a Veela sees their one…it's like when they see them everything changes." Harry started to say.

"Suddenly it's not gravity holding them to the planet. It's them. Nothing else matters they would do anything…be anything for them."

Harry spoke with such conviction Ben couldn't help but lose himself in the words. Nearby Fleur looked at her little brother figure in a new light.

"A best friend…a shoulder to cry on…a brother/sister…a lover…a punching bag. The bond allows both the Veela and their one to fully understand one another." Harry said looking into Ben's eyes.

"If someone was in your life had so much love, desire, and commitment dedicated all too you…how could you not fall in love with them?" He asked Ben leaving his fellow Padawan speechless while Fleur smiled as she looked and saw her brothers' wives all smiling with far away looks in their eyes.

It was then she understood why Harry was explaining the bond to Ben…he had a similar bond with his own loves.

"Right now Fleur doesn't just need you to love her…she needs you to be her rock. Her strength as she grieves for the loss of her sister.

As time goes by the two of you will become close at a pace that is safe for both of you.

Eventually after time you will come to understand one another. What happens after that? Is entirely up to you." Harry said making Ben nod.

"Thank you Harry…you've helped clear my concerns when it came to this bond." He said making Harry smile as he rose to his feet with Ben following.

"Now then…would you like to learn to use your lightsaber?" Harry asked making Ben blink.

"I can use my lightsaber."

"Oh aye I saw that last night. Flinging around like a fish on a hook trying to avoid damage and almost losing your life from a fireball…very professional." Harry said making Ben flinch at the description of last night's' battle.

"However that only happened after you tried to match Fleur with Ataru fighting when you should've stuck to Soresu." Harry said before waving his hand making the chairs vanish before a trio of shock droids rose and circled around Ben.

"It's time to get you back on the correct path." Harry said before waving his hand making a helmet appear on Ben's head with his eyes covered by a blast shield.

* * *

"Heard enough we have I believe." Master Yoda said as Harry began to lead Ben through the Kata of Soresu as well as its history.

"Much change will Harry Potter bring. This I believe." He said with a smile as he walked over to join Luna in a cup of tea.

Qui-Gon nodded before he surprised those there by grabbing Tahl and pulling her close to him.

Before she could speak up Qui-Gon surprised Tahl again by kissing her deeply. Tahl at first felt her eyes grow wide with surprise before they closed as she reveled in the love she felt from him in the Force.

"Breathe you must let her." Yoda joked making Qui-Gon break the kiss.

"Sorry Master but I have been waiting a long time to do that." He said with a smile before sharing a small kiss with his love.

"No more secrets…I will not be ashamed to call you mine any longer." He whispered against her lips making Tahl smile widely as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and accepted the kisses. The pair had many more to catch up more.

Kit smiled at the sight before he left to go find his own love Aayla would be happy to know they would also no longer have to deny one another because of the Padawans of Terra.

* * *

After another week had come and gone Harry, his mates, and Fleur were saying goodbye to their friends. Winky was already aboard the _Serenity_ holding the shrunken trunk that held gold, potion ingredients, their armor sets, and other things they might need.

Harry also had a shrunken _Ebon Hawk_ in his robes. The reason it had taken a full week was twofold mainly.

The first was it was needed to make sure those that would remain on Terra would have what they needed. Including the start of the first Jedi Temple that would be built near Stonehenge.

The second reason had been that fact that the Goblins had needed that time to build Ben his own armor while said Padawan gained control of the gift Harry had bestowed upon him.

Ben scratched the scar on his shoulder where the bite from Harry had allowed him to become a Lycan.

"If you scratch it my love it will only make it worse." Fleur said slapping Ben's hand away making Ben give her a slight pout.

"I cannot help it my dear. I am not used to wounds healing without the aid of Bacta." He said making her roll her eyes at his words.

Harry chuckled at their antics before he looked at those remaining.

"I wish I had prepared a speech or something." He said making them laugh. Luna walked up and hugged her friend and the one who had helped set them all on their true path.

"There is something waiting for you in the enclave where our Master was retrained as a Jedi. I'd recommend retrieving it before reaching the capital." She whispered into his ear making him nod.

Harry had learned long ago to listen to Luna and trust in her advice above most.

Harry shook Neville's hand while his mates said goodbye to the others.

"I expect you to be ready to teach my son or daughter when the time comes." Neville said making Harry smile.

"I'll probably take on a student or two before then to prepare." He said making Neville laugh as the two friends and god brothers pulled each other in for a one armed hug.

"Rule well my brother." Harry said making Neville smile.

"Live free mine…and I expect one of your sons to be named after me." Neville said making Harry laugh as they pulled away from one another and the small group joined the Masters and Knight waiting for them.

* * *

" _Much to learn we have."_ Master Yoda thought as he moved into his chambers holding a copy of the Holocron made by Revan. " _Much learned we have."_

He thought thinking about the changes Harry and his mates had already brought about. " _Begun the new era of the Jedi has."_

* * *

That's all for now I hope you all liked it.

R&R Ja Ne


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! So this chapter is a bit of a filler and will also help introduce a couple familiar characters to those that play the Old Republic game.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

* * *

Chapter Five

"This is Republic Cruiser _Serenity_ requesting permission to land and refuel." Harry looked out at the floating space station called Port Nowhere a privately own port that was on the edge of known space.

It was a place where all different kinds of beings could come and refuel their ships as well as enjoy some downtime without worry of the Hutt Cartel bothering them.

" _Serenity_ proceed to landing port C-33." A voice came over the radio making the captain nod as the ship moved while under Harry's control.

Captain Harkins had been hesitant about letting one of the residents of Terra fly his ship only for Harry to surprise him with his knowledge of starships. Harry led them into the hanger easily while lowing the landing pads before the ship gently touched down as he shut down the engines.

"Smooth as silk." Harry said as he flipped the switches that opened the fuel port to allow them to refuel.

"Blast." A voice grumbled making the pair turn to see an ensign handing over a few credit chips to Daphne who had a smirk on her face.

"Thank you." She said making Harry chuckle slightly.

His Slytherin love had taken to gambling for fun especially bets made that focused on him. She had made a small fortune during the Triwizard betting on him since he had placed first in two of the three tasks.

Only coming in second during the second task because he refused to leave anyone down in the water. Ever since she would make small bets with 'suckers' that liked to bet against him.

She called him her lucky lover. "Port Nowhere is a den for spacers and such looking for fuel and a good time away from the Hutts. All the cantinas are known to have Sabacc and Pazaak tables. It's a good place to gather information but it also acts as a safe haven for Bounty Hunters and Smugglers."

Master Qui-Gon was heard answering a question Hermione had asked him.

"Is the Republic welcome here?" Hermione asked the long haired master who took a moment before shrugging.

"Republic ships are welcome to land and refuel, and the men aboard are welcome to the cantinas but law enforcement actions aren't well looked upon. We are at the last friendly house before reaching the Unknown Regions." He said making Hermione nod.

"What kind of currency do they accept here?" Daphne asked making Harry chuckle internally already having an idea of what she had planned. Qui-Gon blinked at the question but didn't see any harm in it.

"Republic Credits, Hutt gold, and even trade of valuable objects/weapons." He answered before Daphne smirked and turned around to leave the cockpit.

"Where is she going?" Captain Harkins asked.

"To the Sabacc tables." Harry said as he stood up and left as well leaving the others inside the cockpit minus Hermione in shock.

* * *

"I can handle myself my love." Daphne said as she and Harry both walked past the landing pads both wearing spare republic flight uniforms.

Since they came off a republic cruiser it made more sense for them to wear the uniforms instead of their robes. Both also had their weapons hidden up their sleeves while each wore a blaster pistol on their belts.

"I know this, but there are plenty of fools here who don't." He answered making her giggle as they entered into a cantina.

Harry took a seat at the bar where he was able to keep an eye on the table that Daphne had sat down at.

Sabacc was a high stakes game played with decks of 76 cards. 60 cards of four suits and sixteen special cards. The main point of the game was to get a hand as close to twenty-three without going over.

The game was a mixture of luck and skill because the value of cards could change at random during game play. The Cantina used droids to shuffle the decks and deal reducing the chance of cheating; however the fight three tables down didn't stop accusations from coming about.

Daphne was sitting at a table with four others. A green female Twi'lek wearing spacer leathers her jacket unzipped showing off a loose bikini top and her lekku running down the front.

A Devaronian male with one of the horns atop his head missing to Harry it looked like it had been cut off and he seemed to be a chatterbox since his mouth barely closed.

A muscular Weequay wearing armor most likely an enforcer on leave.

The final being was a greenish yellow Mirialan female also wearing armor and kept a very serious expression on her face. Harry figured they each had their own ways to play.

The Twi'lek would use her sexuality to throw off the other plays, the Weequay on intimidation, the Devaronian on using his mouth to irritate others, and the Mirialan would keep the mysterious aspect.

Harry knew Daphne would be able to hold her own but he was ready in case one or two drew their weapon.

Daphne was known to charm those she played Sabacc against almost always able to cause someone to make a mistake. Harry sat at the bar having a glass of Jawa Juice a drink that had a very low alcohol content in fact it had the same amount as Butterbeer.

However the blue drink had a more berry taste to it. It was also the go to drink for those that had time to visit the cantina but were going on duty later.

Master Revan had explained that if one wore the uniform of the Republic and ordered such a drink no one paid it any mind since they just figured you were some poor schmuck getting ready for their shift.

* * *

Harry watched the game after an hour the Devaronian was out first it seemed that luck had not been on the chatterbox's side.

Half an hour later and the Mirialan cashed out and left with a nice bit of money still on hand.

Harry chalked this up to the fact that she hadn't seemed to really care about the pot and had just been killing time.

Leaving the Twi'lek and Weequay with Daphne.

After about two more hours of play Daphne cheered aloud as she placed her cards down making the Twi'lek throw her hand in while the Weequay slammed his hands down on the table making Harry chuckle.

Most likely Daphne had just gotten a hand called the Idiot's Array a hand that equaled exactly twenty-three and guaranteed a win.

"(Cheater!)" The Weequay yelled at Daphne who just gave him a look like he was an idiot.

"Oh yes I took the time to reprogram a droid I've never seen before to give me an Idiot's Array." She said sarcastically as she collected the pot.

"(I don't care how you did it just that you did!)" He yelled standing up drawing his weapon. "(And…!)" His next words never left his mouth as he was suddenly hit in the chest by three precise marks from a blaster.

The room had gone silent at the sound of blaster fire and looked to see the Weequay falling back while Harry stood by the bar holding his smoking weapon.

He holstered the weapon and threw a credit chip to the bartender. "He's just stunned, but this should cover the cost of any damage as well as my drinks." He said making the bartender nod before everyone relaxed since the drama was done.

Since no one had been killed there was no need to call the authorities beyond the cantinas bouncers to take care of the Weequay.

Daphne finished collecting her bounty and stood up. "It seems it's time to leave this table." She said making the Twi'lek laugh.

"I'll say although having a little muscle for protection was smart." She said making Daphne nod.

"See you around sometime Vette." Daphne said to the Twi'lek since the pair had gotten to talking during the game.

"You too Daphne." Vette said as she rose up and headed back towards the bar to grab a drink before trying her luck at another table.

As the pair of Padawan leaders left they saw one of the ensigns of the _Serenity_ rise up from a table and move to join them.

"Nice shooting. I didn't think Jedi knew how to use a blaster." She said.

"Our Master didn't believe in limiting one's potential to just one weapon. I'm Daphne Black by the way." Daphne said to the tanned skinned human ensign who shook her hand.

"Ensign Korra Bender." She said her long black hair in three tails the first a common ponytail above her head, the other two running down the front of her body.

"Did the Captain or one of the Masters send you?" Harry asked her making her blink before chuckling.

"That easy to tell huh?" She asked making Harry nod.

"The captain was worried about the two of you accidently putting yourselves into trouble but from what I've seen you can handle yourselves." She told them as they neared the _Serenity_.

* * *

The trio arrived at the ship and weren't surprised to see both the Captain and Master Qui-Gon waiting. Although the amused expression on Master Qui-Gon's face told them that news probably already reached them.

"Ensign I sent you to keep these two out of trouble, not to allow them to shoot up a cantina!" Captain Harkins shouted.

"It was one Weequay and only stun shot." Harry corrected making the Captain look at him with an unamused expression.

"Besides we needed the credits." Harry said making both the captain and Daphne blinked.

"We/You did?" They asked together making Harry nod as he held up the sack Daphne had placed her winnings in.

Daphne blinked before she checked her pockets before sighing knowing she wasn't going to like what her husband was going to do with said winnings.

"This should be enough to cover the cost to refuel the Hawk, and we can go on our little mission." Harry said making Qui-Gon blink.

"What mission?" He asked.

* * *

"Are you insane?!" Captain Harkins shouted while inside the common area of the Serenity after hearing Harry's plan.

"You expect me to allow you to take off on your own…in a galaxy you barely know…to an outer rim world you've never been too…all because one of your little friends told you too?!"

He called out looking at Harry like he was nuts while Harry, the Terra Padawan learners, and the other Jedi looked on.

The _Ebon Hawk_ had already been returned to full size and was being refueled as they spoke.

"I'll admit Harry it does seem a little out of the question." Master Qui-Gon added making Harry nod.

"Ever since I've met her Luna has had visions that have guided us on the correct path or at least the one with the best outcome." Harry explained.

"When she tells me that there is something waiting for me in the ruins of the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine I head there and search for it." He said.

"Luna has rarely been wrong when it comes to such things. In fact before she was trained she predicted the return of Harry and did her best to aid in the start of the Terra Order." Hermione added as Daphne sat nearby sulking at the rather light looking sack of her winnings.

"Go they must." Master Yoda said making the other Masters look at him.

"Powerful is the gift of Luna Lovegood. Guided by the Force it is…hard to argue against it is."

He said remembering that it was the feeling of the Force backing her words that had kept him from demanding all of the Padawan of Terra come and join them.

During the Funeral of those they had lost Luna had approached Yoda.

The two had talked about the comment she had made about leaving them behind. Such an idea sounded almost criminal to him.

However her constant reassurance that not only would they be okay but had used the Force to show him one of her visions of how the Terra order would be needed to stop one of the biggest wars of the planet.

Something they would not be able to do in time while on Coruscant. The fact that this was what would start the process of unifying all of Terra's factions was also what had caused him to hesitate even more.

Luna had even given him the copy of Revan's Holocron that he had been studying since they had left Terra.

* * *

"However go alone they will not." Yoda said making Harry nod.

"I see no problem with a few extra passengers." He said to the small Grandmaster.

"Most likely Master Qui-Gon will wish to come since Ben will be coming as well." Harry said making the elder male human nod.

"To keep the captain happy I invite Ensign Bender." Harry said making Korra blink but nod.

"Ready to go when you are Master Jedi." She said with a salute making the Captain relaxed slightly.

"Finally Master Tahl will most likely wish to come as well if only for the chance to see if any artifacts can be recovered from the Enclave." Harry said making the consular Jedi Master smile and nod.

"Settled it is." Master Yoda said finalizing the plan.

"After we recover the object Luna saw we'll rendezvous with the rest of you on Coruscant." Harry said.

"Give us a chance to prepare the temple this will. See you then we will." Master Yoda said.

* * *

Harry smiled as he ran through the familiar preflight check list of the Ebon Hawk. In the copilots chair was Ensign Korra helping him while everyone else was sitting around the holo projector in the common room.

"Buckle up everyone." Harry said over the comms before the Hawk lifted up turning inside the hanger before heading out into the black of space. "Setting course for Dantooine." Korra said from her place as they traveled away from Port Nowhere.

After a moment Harry pulled back the lever causing the stars out of the viewport to streak before they vanished in flash. Nearby the _Serenity_ watched as it finished preparing to make its first jump to Coruscant.

"Worry not safely returned your Ensign will be." Master Yoda said to Captain Harkins who sighed.

"It's not her I'm worried about." He said before pulling the activation of his ships hyperdrive.

Harry watched as Ben used a remote droid to continue his practice of Soresu.

Nearby Hermione and Tahl were discussing the history of Terra and the people that lived there, Daphne was talking with Korra about Sabacc opportunities on Coruscant, while Susan and Qui-Gon were playing a game of Dejarik.

"Relax your wrist." Harry said focusing once more on Ben who paused to look at him.

"Soresu relies on constant movement to build up momentum you need to allow your wrist to roll with the movements." Harry lectured making Ben nod before he returned to his velocities showing a more fluid movement in his blade work that made Harry smile slightly.

Qui-Gon gained a small smirk at the sight of his apprentice learning the style of Lightsaber combat meant for him. "Harry makes a good teacher." He said to Susan who smiled.

"It's one of the reasons Master Revan believed he was meant to be a Battlemaster.

Each of us from Terra learned under Harry at one point or another be it to learn a style or to help learn the type of weapon meant for us." She said before lifting up the elongated hilt of her light staff.

"He was the one to encourage me to learn the use of the saber staff after he heard about my training with a quarterstaff." Qui-Gon nodded such a transition would be far easier than teaching her to use a single lightsaber on combat.

"Did most of you receive weapons training before Master Revan trained you?" He asked making Susan smile at the use of his proper title.

"Some of us mainly those that were purebloods. Neville was trained to handle hand-and-a half swords which is why his lightsaber had a cross guard." Qui-Gon nodded remembering Jedi of olden time using such a weapon after constant training with regular swords and bladed weapons.

"Dean had been trained in a form of combat involving Tonfa as the main weapon which just transitioned into his training with Master Revan." She said meaning the pair of guard shoto sabers he used in combat.

"Everyone else found their weapon with Harry's help…well all except Lavender." She said making Qui-Gon blink for a moment.

"She was…?"

"One of the ones cremated yes. The one that had a vail upon her face." Susan answered before he could finish the question.

"Lavender was a Sentinel Artisan and because of that she believed she was perfectly capable of making and using her own choice in weapon. That led to her creating the only light whip on Terra."

She explained making Qui-Gon nod showing he was following along with her story.

"Harry had tried to convince her that she was better off with a regulation saber but she refused to listen…her pride more than anything else is what cost her, her life."

Susan said.

"I take it the others didn't agree with her weapon either?" Qui-Gon asked making her shrug.

"It wasn't up to us on what she chose to train in. Lavender had a kind heart and soul, but she was rather vain and a gossipmonger making it hard for most of us to fully open up to her. Minus Parvati I don't think anyone was really close to her."

"I know that the youngest died defending the younglings of Hogwarts, but what happened to the other two that you performed funerals for?" He asked hoping it wasn't too much of a sensitive subject.

"Dora and Remus." She said making him nod at the names.

"Dora had already been trained as an officer of the law and always felt it was her duty to jump into a crisis to follow that training.

Whereas Remus was always full of guilt and self-loathing. As a Werewolf Remus never really felt like he could relax around others until he met his friends at Hogwarts allowing him to slowly build confidence to face the world.

However when one friend died and the other was falsely imprisoned he lost a lot of that confidence, and he never forgave himself for biting Hermione and turning her." Susan said making the Master Jedi look towards the Padawan that had seemed to capture his loves heart and attention.

"The pair were able to find love and even started a family, but neither of them really saw any value in their own lives causing them to be reckless during the final battle."

She finished explaining making Qui-Gon nod in understanding that she was not going into further details.

As they continued to travel Harry and the others from Terra suddenly felt a shiver up their spines.

* * *

On the world of Terra there exists a hospital dedicated to magical injuries and their cures. One floor of the building is dedicated to those suffering from mental injuries.

In one of the rooms of this particular floor sat a red haired girl with pale skin and eyes full of anger.

"I'll kill them." She hissed into the air. "I'll kill those bitches! I'll destroy them for taking him…taking him from me."

She vowed as she looked towards an article from the Daily Prophet. The main article showed the moving image of one Harry James Potter standing on a field of victory with his three wives.

All three of whom had a knife stabbed into their image. "He's mine! Mine I say!" She yelled straining against the magically enhance straight jacket she wore.

"And what would you do to have him?" A voice asked making her blink as she looked around until she saw a man all in black wearing a hood to cover his face.

A face covered in red and black skin with bright yellow eyes that burned with power.

"Who are you?" She demanded making him lift his hand suddenly making it very hard for her to breathe. As she choked the man spoke in a soft tone that was filled with rage.

"You are not in a position to demand anything little one!" He said before releasing the Force Choke he had allowing her to breathe once more.

"My master has sent me to learn about this world and see if there are allies to be found. I felt your anger, your hatred, and your desire for vengeance.

What would you say if I told you that he and I can not only help you get your vengeance, but grant you a power none on this world have ever seen?" The girl studied the man before her.

"Will I be able to keep kill all my enemies and avenge the brother they sent to slaughter?" She asked making the man nod.

"Then I say…what is they bidding?" She said making the man smile showing off his jagged teeth.

Moments later the girl now free from her prison approached the large black ship that the man had led her too.

"I never got your name." She said making him pause.

"Maul. Darth Maul." He said making her nod. "I'm Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley."

"Not anymore you're not." He said making her pause.

"That name no longer holds any value to you and is a name that will keep you in chains. Remember young one.

Peace is a lie, there is only passion.

Through Passion, I gain Strength.

Through Strength, I gain Power.

Through Power, I gain Victory.

Through Victory my chains are broken. The Force shall free me." He said making Ginny nod.

"As we travel you will meditate on these words and once we reach my Master you will explain what it means to you. From there your training will begin Acolyte and you will be given a new name to go with your new life."

Maul said before he walked up the platform to his ship while Ginny took one last look at her home world before turning away forever leaving the name Ginny behind.

* * *

" _Did you feel that?"_ Daphne asked over the bond she shared with her mate and sister wives.

" _Yes a disturbance in the Force…one of darkness…and anger. It felt like it came from Terra."_ Harry answered.

" _Should we be worried?"_ Susan asked him making him hum in thought before he answered.

" _Neville and the others will investigate the disturbance and if they feel we need to know about it contact us. We are too far away to be of any real help."_ He said making the others mentally nod at the logic.

"Is something wrong?" Ben's voice asked breaking Harry from his thoughts.

"There was a disturbance in the Force on Terra…the girls and I were contemplating its cause and decided to leave it to Neville and the others. If they need to inform us of it they will." Harry told his student in lightsaber combat.

"Wise decision." Master Qui-Gon said.

"May a Jedi have allowed themselves to become lost in their worries of the future. It's best to have such thoughts remain in the here and now where they belong." He said making every Padawan nod at his words.

"Do you have any idea of what we're going to retrieve?" Ben asked Harry as he returned to his practice.

"No…but I sense we will know it when we see it." He answered.

* * *

Back on Terra Neville Longbottom as well as Dean Thomas were looking over the body of one of the security guards of St. Mungo's. His head twisted at an unnatural angle showing the obvious COD.

"This was no magical attack." Dean said after using the Force to pick up any residual magic or Force energy.

"Agreed, but neither was this done by someone from Terra." Neville said before the pair covered the body back with the sheet and moved on to the main reason for their presents.

Less than two hours ago St. Mungo's had reported a break out of one of their permanent residents as well as the death of the guard they had just been to see.

Both Dean and Neville had gone to investigate while Blaise and Luna followed another lead.

"I see she's still obsessed." Dean said motioning towards the clipping on the wall.

"She was brainwashed since the time of her birth…that not something that just goes away easily." Neville answered before the pair began to search the room.

It wasn't until Dean activated his aura sight again that he jumped back making Neville instinctively reach for his saber.

"What is it?" He demanded as Dean shivered as he deactivated the ability.

"Whoever helped her escape is surrounded by the Dark Side…I mean to the point where they could make Voldemort look like a rabid puppy." He said making

Neville blink before he relaxed his arms. "Time to find Luna." They said together before leaving the room.

The pair arrived at a clearing where Blaise stood by his weapon in hand but deactivated both understood why as they felt the Dark Sides presents in the area.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Dean said as he saw Luna with her hand on the ground and shivering.

"Beloved?" Neville asked as he touched her shoulder making her instantly wake from her trance.

"Contact Harry…the Sith have made their move." She said making the other Padawan look on in shock.

* * *

"You're certain?" Harry asked Neville over the magical mirrors that had once belonged to his father and godfather.

The spell work on them made it so they could be used no matter how much distance was between them a feat his mother had accomplished with her knowledge of charms and runes.

Hermione, Luna, and Padma were attempting to recreate said success without much luck.

"That's what Luna said…and when she says something…"

"You better listen." Harry finished the familiar saying among those of Terra when it came to Luna's power of sight.

While leaving Terra over two weeks ago Harry had never stopped to consider that the Jedi wouldn't be the only ones to feel the surge from the cleansing ritual to rid the world of Riddle.

"The council will never believe us if we tell them the Sith are still active." Daphne said from her position in the right wing dormitory where she and Harry had taken the call while Hermione and Susan listened over the bond filling Fleur in as well.

"From what Master Qui-Gon tells us they believe the Sith have become extinct after a millennia of inaction." Harry explained when he saw Neville's confused expression.

"And they dare use the words 'There is no Ignorance' in their code?" He snarled making Harry and Daphne shrug.

"Fear causes stupidity Neville we know that better than most." Harry said referring to the actions of Fudge and his refusal to help them fight against Riddle due to fear.

Neville sighed but nodded.

"Unfortunately until the Sith make their move there is no way for us to prove their involvement…however that won't stop us from looking for proof." Daphne added to the conversation.

"Thanks for the information Neville we'll keep an eye out for danger."

"You do that brother. May the Force be with you." He said

"And also with you." Harry answered before the mirror turned dark as it returned to a looking glass.

"I'm surprised they only took one being…I would've figured they would take any of Riddles followers to use for power." Daphne said referring to the Sith.

"These Sith are different than the ones Master Revan dealt…and yet the same. One person can go missing easily and most wouldn't give it a second thought…a group of people however…"

"And stealth goes right out the window." Daphne finished making Harry nod. After a moment Korra's voice came over the intercom. "We're coming up on Dantooine folks."

* * *

Once the _Ebon Hawk_ was on the ground the passengers disembarked all looking to stretch their legs after being trapped aboard a ship since they left Terra.

"This world seems to have become even more remote since Master Revans day." Harry commented as he looked onto the great plains of Dantooine the landing pad still relatively close to the capital settlement Khoonda.

"After Meetra Surik saved this world from the Exchange Dantooine was left to rebuild on its own after it turned away Republic aid.

Now it is once more home to a few farmer settlements and an administrator to help run things smoothly and keep the peace. Every once in a while bounty hunters and smugglers use this world as a haven." Master Tahl told Harry who nodded.

The group walked towards Khoonda and were allowed admission easily. As they entered the main waiting hall a regal looking woman wearing clothing of slight wealth.

"Welcome Master Jedi to Khoonda. I'm Administrator Tarisa Adare." She said with a slight bow which they all returned.

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn with me are Master Tahl, and Padawan learners Obi-Wan 'Ben' Kenobi, Daphne Black, Hermione Potter, Susan Bones, Fleur Kenobi, and Harry Potter-Black-Peverell."

Korra had elected to remain at the ship just in case someone got the idea of taking the Hawk for a joyride.

"I hate to question you Master Jedi…but that ship you arrived on…?"

"It's a replica built by Padawan Harry after his extensive knowledge of Revan and Meetra Surik." The Master level Jedi said in answer making the women nod.

"How can I help you Master Jedi?" She asked.

"We received a tip that there was something of great importance hidden away in the ruins of the former Jedi Enclave. We request your permission to search for it." Qui-Gon stated making her blink for a moment before she nodded.

"Odd after four millennia I would've believed there was nothing left to find." She said aloud in thought.

A few moments later the Jedi found themselves outside the remains of the Jedi Enclave.

"We'll remain here…I sense this is something for you Padawan to experience." Master Tahl said making Qui-Gon nod. Harry nodded before he leaded to the Enclave taking the other Padawan learners with him to the sublevel entrance.

Harry walked through the halls until they arrived to the archive room the Force guiding him to this room in particular.

" _Alright Luna…what am I looking for?"_ He mentally asked as he walked into the room.

After moving towards the statue in the middle of the room Harry caught the scent of ozone and blood behind them. He looked to see that all of the others had caught it as well.

As the scent came closer Harry mentally counted to five before he and the others suddenly turned and grabbed the hidden arms before using their above average straight throwing the invisible bodies in the air.

Six bodies appeared into view after that showing six armored individuals each with t-visor helmets, jet packs, and various weapons. "Mandalorians?" Ben asked in confusion before they all turned at the sound of clapping causing them to turn and see another individual wearing armor.

Only unlike the others it appeared older without a t-visor on the helmet and what looked like breathing tubes attaching to the chest plate. Harry recognized the helmet from the stories of his Master.

"Not just Mandalorians Ben…Mandalore himself/herself has come to see us." Harry said knowing that the armor could be passed down to either man or woman.

"Mandalore isn't a title communing used now a days." The silver armored figure said revealing it was a man wearing it.

"However the armor is passed along by those of Clan Ordo and Mandalore the Preserver." He said before placing his hands upon the helmet and lifted it up while his clan picked themselves up.

The Mandalorian under the helmet was a man with sandy blond hair, black eyes, and a pair of scars just under his eyes of a crescent moon with two lines through it.

"Welcome students of Revan the redeemed. I am Torian Ordo descendent of Canderous Ordo." Torian said making Harry smile.

"Hello Torian. I am Harry. These are my wives Hermione, Susan, and Daphne. The last two are Ben and Fleur Kenobi." Harry introduced making Torian nod but keep his serious expression.

"I take it you've been waiting for us?" Harry asked making Torian nod.

"Meetra Surik left behind instructions before she left for the Unknown Regions to locate your Master." He said before walking towards the statue and pressed on a symbol near the top. A secret compartment opened revealing a familiar object.

"A Holocron." Hermione observed making Torian nod.

"Meetra left it with teachings and other information that she believed was needed for future generations.

She said one day students of her commander would return to known space and we would know them by ship they arrived on, and their ability to handle themselves without activating their lightsabers."

He explained making Harry nod having a feeling that their earlier encounter had just been a test of some kind.

"Take what is yours…and should you ever need us Clan Ordo will aid you." Torian said using a data pad to send them his contact information before he motioned towards his clan.

"(May the Force be with you.)" Torian said in Mando as he replaced his helmet.

"(May your clan find eternal glory.)" Harry replied making Torian nod his head before he and his clan once more vanished via stealth field generators.

* * *

"Amazing." Master Tahl said back on the Hawk as the Holocron was floating above the holo communicator on the ship.

"To think all this time there was hidden knowledge here on such a world…" She smiled making Qui-Gon smile at her eagerness.

"We can focus more on that at another time for now we need to get to Coruscant." Harry said as he headed towards the cockpit with Korra.

Tahl almost pouted at the fact that she would be unable to access the information until Qui-Gon grabbed her hand leading her away to find a way to distract her.

Once they were in the sky heading to space Harry started the calculations for the first jump to the capital of the Republic.

As he worked Korra couldn't help but ask. "So…what do you think is on that cube?" Making him look at her before he looked out the viewport.

"Hopefully the answer to the biggest question of all…how can we save the Jedi Order?" He asked before throwing the lever before they vanished into the blue tunnel of Hyperspace.

* * *

So that's all for now sorry it wasn't part of the bigger story but it will become important down the line.

R&R Ja Ne.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! This is my latest chapter and I hope you will all enjoy it. This chapter will answer some questions I know all of you have. However if I didn't answer said questions I have no problem with answering them via a PM. Also please know that any flames will be ignored since my last chapter had a pretty big flame review I felt the need to inform you all.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

* * *

Chapter Six

"This is outrageous!" Yoda sighed internally at the shouting voice of fellow Master Jedi Oppo Rancisis.

The snakelike Thisspiasian had not only taken the news of Revan's survival poorly.

The fact that five of his students were coming to the temple and had formed attachments that couldn't been argued against had caused the Master to demand they be returned to Terra immediately.

However many others had argued against it since they had already begun their training it was dangerous to leave them on their own.

"These Padawan not only were trained by a former Sith, but they argue the very foundation of our order! And you believe it would be best to welcome them here?!" He demanded of Kit Fisto and Yoda.

"Former Sith being the words of that sentence." Kit said making Oppo glare at him.

"Do you deny that they will influence the rest of our students? Already you and Master Qui-Gon Jinn have allowed yourself to be influenced by them to form forbidden relationships of your own.

Who knows what else they could cause with long term exposure?" The snake like Master questioned.

"Change the Jedi need." Master Yoda said.

"Long fear have I of stagnation and compliance weakening us." He added.

"And you think these overly emotional Padawan are our salvation?!" Oppo demanded before Mace Windu spoke up.

"We already allow attachments if there is legal requirements for them. Master Mundi is proof of that." He said making Oppo lean back in his chair.

"Legally Harry Potter must take on multiple wives."

"Master Mundi's wives and children are not continuously with him and thus cannot fully create attachments with him. The wives of Potter have not only been trained alongside him but are already fully attached to him." Oppo argued before Master Mundi spoke up.

"Nevertheless we cannot turn them away because we don't agree with the laws and responsibilities of their home world even if it is not a part of the Republic."

Oppo internally growled leaning back.

"They will bring the Jedi order down around us." He said before going silent.

"Let us put it to a vote." Master Plo Koon said his voice sounding electronic because of the breathing apparatus he had to wear in certain claimants.

"All those in favor of allowing all Padawan from Terra into the order?" Mace asked.

"Aye." Master Mundi voted.

"Aye." Master Sifo Dyas voted.

"Aye." Dooku voted.

"Nay." Master Oppo voted.

"Aye." Plo Koon voted.

"Nay." Depa Billaba voted.

"Aye." Yaddle.

"Nay." Yarael Poof.

"Aye." Saesee Tiin.

"Aye." Even Piell.

"Aye." Eeth Koth.

"Aye." Adi Gallia.

"Aye." Mace voted before looking at Yoda. "Majority rules…join the order they shall."

* * *

"Coruscant air control this is Jedi vessel _Ebon Hawk_ requesting clearance to the Jedi Temple." Harry said before sending off the clearance code Korra had provided them with.

Eventually a small holo appeared before Harry of a woman wearing the uniform of the Republic navy.

" _Ebon Hawk_ you are cleared for approach. Please follow guided coordinates to the Jedi Temple. Welcome home." She said making Harry smile.

"No place like it." He said before the hologram disappeared.

Harry was amazed at the city wide planet true Master Revan had told him about the planet, but seeing it and feeling the bustle of life was a wholly different matter.

"It can be a little overwhelming the first time seeing it." Korra said making Harry nod.

Eventually Harry smiled when he caught sight of the Jedi Temple. "Welcome to your new home." Korra said as they approached.

"Jedi Temple this is _Ebon Hawk_ requesting permission to land." Harry called over the radio before transmitting his master's' old landing code.

The doors opened as they approached the main hanger making Harry smile at the sight of a four thousand year code still working.

" _Ebon Hawk_ the council request your presence immediately." The Jedi Temple tower informed them.

"Acknowledged." Harry said before cutting off communications.

"Will you be alright getting back to your post?" Harry asked Korra who nodded.

"I'll take an air taxi back. Don't worry about me."

* * *

"Is it normal for the council to summon newcomers so soon after arrival?" Susan asked Masters Tahl and Qui-Gon as they moved towards the lift that would lead them to the Council Chambers.

"Normally no, but I have a feeling the lot of you are a special circumstance." The male master answered making Susan nod. Hermione was feeling jittery muttering the code they all followed making Harry smile as he grabbed her hand making her pause.

"Relax love. I doubt they would force us to take a test the moment we enter the chamber." He said making Hermione blush slightly in embarrassment.

Her past desires to be the best had caused a few near panic attacks until Harry had come around and could calm her down.

His favorite method being to distract her with physical pleasures until her mind and body were nothing but a liquid mess of happy goo. However that would not due just before meeting the Jedi Council.

Hermione felt herself relax as the lift opened allowing the eight Jedi to walk towards the sealed room. On the right of the door was a plaque with the Jedi Code written on it.

" _Never fails. Every time someone important demands your presents they still keep you waiting to unsettle you."_ Daphne complained over the bond a short time later.

" _Considering all we are most likely to bring down on them it make sense for them to be a little weary."_ Susan answered her sister wife who nodded once in agreement.

After a moment the door opened allowing them admittance.

* * *

Darth Maul had more to do before they left this primitive world. The first being to obtain information about the ones that had caused the surge in the Force only to learn the Jedi got to them first.

Much to his irritation. However luck had been on his side when he was able to sense the Dark Side in the young acolyte meditating in the cargo hold of his ship.

However she was under trained in her own power which could make her a hindrance over time.

Now he would have to find another acolyte or someone that could complete her training.

In the hold Ginny was meditating on the code she had been told before entering the ship. "He thinks your weak?" Ginny felt her cheek twitch at that voice.

The voice that had caused her problems and made her Harry turn on her. "I thought you had been destroyed Tom." She hissed not caring if someone heard her or thought her mad.

"Oh little Ginny not destroyed…merely resting…waiting." He said in his overly smooth voice that had caused her heart to swoon as a preteen.

"What do you mean he sees me as weak? If I didn't have power he would never had freed me." Ginny argued with Tom and flinched as his dark laugh echoed in her head.

"That may be but if he believed they only needed you…why are you still on this pathetic world?" He asked making her blink before she curled her hands into fist.

"But I can fix that." Tom whispered making her hands suddenly release their pressure.

"I can give you my power, my knowledge, and the gift of Parseltongue. A means of speaking, thinking, and writing that he will never know nor his Master. Your mind would be yours and anything you wish to keep hidden would remain so."

He told her making her turn to see the shade of the snake like man from many a nightmare.

"At what cost?" She asked him making him smile.

"Good your learning." He said before he floating around and knelt before her.

"The price wouldn't be yours to pay, but mine." He said before lifting his hand showing it start to fade.

"Potter destroyed my means of returning and as such I will fade soon. However if I give my power to you then in essence I live on and no one could stop me.

You get the power you need to obtain your goals whatever they may be, and I get the last laugh on Potter. What say you?" Tom asked her making her blink as she watched him slowly start to flicker in and out of view.

"Yes." She hissed snatching his hand before crying out as her body was filled with magic and the Force.

* * *

Maul had set the ship down in a place drenched in the Dark Side. A graveyard with a small village in the distance.

As he looked around Maul eventually found a large scorch mark causing him to growl.

The cause of the Dark Side had been destroyed already making this trip useless…or so he thought.

Suddenly he felt a great disturbance of Dark Side Energy come from his ship. He looked on as the energy grew and grew until just as suddenly it vanished.

A moment later the new acolyte stepped out…but something was different.

Suddenly her body was no longer bony, her hair had lost the wild mess it had once been, and had turned a darker shade no looking more marron than orange.

She glided with purpose and her eyes…her eyes had turned ruby red with a slit for pupils. If she were a few years older Maul would've felt comfortable calling her beautiful.

"(Come to me.)" She spoke in a language that was filled of hisses one he didn't know nor could understand via the Force.

After she had spoken Maul barely felt the waring before the ground around them started to shake and shift.

He was able to plant his feet in the ground in order to avoid any chance of falling but it didn't stop him from feeling great surprise.

A stone snake head rose from the ground near the changed girl before it rose to eye level and opened its mouth. There Maul was able to see a ring.

A ring with a silver band almost made of snakes and a large emerald stone.

The girl smiled as she reached forward and took the ring. "Thank you for bringing me here my Lord." She said in a sweet tone that caused a shiver up his spine.

"With this…I am complete." She said before taking the ring and placing it on her right ring finger with a flash of energy appearing after.

"Now to test it." She said before lifting her ring covered hand before a blast of green energy left it destroying the stone snake leaving nothing behind.

"Perfect." She said turning away and climbing back onto the ship. After such a display Maul decided that such power was best introduced in small packages.

" _Master was right to send me to this world…but I doubt he'll allow anyone with such power live for long."_ Maul thought before he too climbed back into his ship.

* * *

"Welcome you I do to Coruscant." Master Yoda said to the Terra Padawan learners.

The five newcomers were standing in the center of the room with Ben holding Fleurs hand as a show of support.

"Thank you Master Yoda." The five said together with a bow.

"Hmm…at least they know to show proper respect." Griped the Thisspiasian master under his breath not knowing that every Lycan heard him plain as day.

"(Respect is earned never given.)" Harry hissed in Parseltongue making the Thisspiasian suddenly shiver in fear at the language.

While he may not be a full snake and couldn't understand the words he knew that he should be weary of it.

"Forgive our late arrival." Daphne said knowing it was time to take over diplomacy before her Harry lost their goodwill due to his hatred of ignorant snobs.

"It seems our retrieval of this Holocron took longer than we initially believed." She said as Harry took out the ancient cubed object for all to see.

"A holocron in the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine…how did you find it?" Master Yaddle asked them.

"Meetra Surik left it to be found by students of Revan under guard of the Mandalorian Clan Ordo." Harry answered the female version of Yoda that was both younger and had hair upon her head.

"Mandalorians as guards? Are you sure they have not tampered with the Holocron?" Master Oppo asked.

"Mandalorians may be warriors at best and thugs at worst but they hold honor above all else. Both Masters Revan and Meetra earned their respect no Mandalorian would dare dishonor their memories." Daphne replied to the serpentine Master who merely grunted at her words.

"Study this Holocron you shall." Master Yoda said. "Left for you it was. Share it your choice it will be."

"However now is the time to not only welcome you but to assign the Masters that will finish your training." Mace Windu spoke up since they had entered the chamber.

He pressed a button on his chair causing the door to open allowing three adults into the room.

"Padawan Hermione Potter…" He said as Hermione stepped forward. "…Master Yoda has informed us of your training to become a Jedi Researcher and Archiver.

Your powers in the Force are unknown however but that can be revealed in time." Mace said before smiling as he looked towards Master Tahl.

"The council has decided that you shall finish your training with another Researcher and field archeologist. Master Tahl." Tahl smiled as she walked forward and stood beside Hermione who also smiled at her fellow intellectual.

"I humbly accept Hermione Potter as my Padawan until she has finished her training to be a Jedi Knight." Tahl said making the council nod before the pair bowed and moved off to the side.

"Padawan Fleur Delacour…" Mace started before Fleur spoke up.

"Kenobi." She said making him blink for a moment. "The bond between a Veela and her one is considered the same as a marriage on Terra. My name has not been Delacour since mi amour and I bonded." She explained to him making him nod.

"Apologies. Padawan Fleur Kenobi it was requested by Knight Aayla Secura has requested to be your master.

This owning to the fact that both she as well as yourself both belong to species seen in an overly sexual manner.

Meaning both of you will not only be able to look after one another from tricks of those around you but you understand the struggles the other constantly faces from those of a narrow mind.

For this reason the Council has accepted her request." Mace told her making Fleur nod before she moved to join Aayla in the center of the circle both nodding to one another before moving to join Hermione and Tahl.

"Padawan Daphne Black." Mace called making the blond haired former ice queen step forward.

"Master Yoda has told us your specialties lie with diplomacy to aid you in completing your training will be Master Coleman Trebor." Mace said motioning to the Vurk male wearing heavy robes.

Harry remembered reading that the Vurk were a reptilian species from the planet Sembla a tropical planet. The clement of which was perfect for the cold blooded Vurk. They could travel to other places but tended to wear heavy clothing to help keep their internal heat up.

Also like Master Kit Master Trebor is amphibious and could breathe water just as easily as air.

"Master Trebor is a well know Diplomat sent on many missions to peacefully settle conflicts before they can begin. As one of our leading Diplomats he will be able to help you greatly with that training. However…" Mace said before Master Dooku rose to his feet.

"During your time not spent with him you and your husband shall spend with Master Dooku our foremost expert on Form II combat." Daphne nodded in understanding before bowing to her new Master who returned it.

"Padawan Susan Bones." Mace said before motioning to the Kajain'sa'Nikto Harry remembered they were a subspecies of the Nikto.

The main difference was that while the Kajain'sa'Nikto had horns like the Nikto they were less reptilian and their horns surrounded their faces instead of mainly upon their brow.

"Your skills follow the path of a Jedi Peacekeeper of which Master Ima-Gun Di can help you finish." Mace said introducing the Master ranked Jedi.

"However while I can help you I'm afraid I am unfamiliar with your weapon or its styles." The Master admitted making Susan nod.

"Do not worry Master." She said before looking towards her husband who had a smile.

"Harry has helped train me since day one. I believe he can continue to do so when it comes to Form V combat." She told him making her Master blink but keep silent. Once they had left to join the others leaving Harry alone in the circle Master Windu spoke up.

"Padawan Harry Potter…from what Master Yoda explained you are farther advanced to your peers. A strong grasp of all forms of Lightsaber combat that you used to help your fellow Padawan train, a strong sense of justice, and above all others…you walk the path of balance studying both the light and dark sides of the Force." Mace said before rising and grasping the hilt of his weapon.

Susan, Daphne, and Hermione made to grasp their own weapons if not for Harry holding up a hand towards them.

" _Relax my loves…he means me no harm."_ He sent via the bond making them lower their hands…barely.

Master Windu either ignored their actions or didn't notice as he activated his light purple blade making the girls blink.

Harry smiled before he grabbed the pair of dual sabers on the front of his belt and activated them showing both deep violet blades.

"You and I have this path in common." Master Windu said before both warriors deactivated their weapons.

"Because of this I shall be your Master with Master Dooku continuing to help you train in Makashi." Harry nodded as he returned the hilts to his belt showing both sitting to the side next to his belt buckle instead of hanging freely from the side.

Mace returned to his seat. "For the next two weeks each of you will spend time with your Masters not only building up the bond between Master and Apprentice but also to take the time to become familiar with the temple.

While Master Revan would no doubt have told you about this place…his knowledge was rather outdated." The Terra Padawan learners nodded their heads.

"What of our living situations?" Harry asked once the dark skinned master had finished.

"Normally the apprentice would join their Masters living quarters so the pair can continue to bond…however I sense that will not be welcome among you." Mace stated looking over the married pairings.

"The Kenobi's shall be moved into a Knights quarters where they can live comfortably together." Master Windu said making both Fleur and Ben nod.

"As for you and your wives Padawan…" Mace asked paused before smiling. "We shall convert one of our larger guest quarters into your living space."

Harry nodded remembering Master Revan saying the Jedi kept rather spacious rooms for important guest be they diplomats or royalty from different worlds coming to visit.

"Contact you I shall when finished it is." Master Yoda said making Harry and his wives bow.

"Thank you Masters." They said as one.

Mace looked to Harry. "I shall meet you in the training fields after we have finished our meeting Padawan. I wish to see your knowledge of Lightsaber combat in person." Harry nodded before he left with the others.

* * *

"All in all I thought that went rather well." Qui-Gon said after they had entered into the turbolift heading down.

"Honestly I was expecting someone to demand we be placed under supervision every moment we spend here in the Temple." Harry answered making his fellow Terra Padawan learners nod.

"The Jedi wouldn't do such a thing young Padawan." Master Trebor told him making Harry snort.

"Yeah and I'm a Trandoshan princess." Harry replied making the diplomat blink at the snarky tone.

"Forgive my husband Master. The government and leaders of Terra's magical beings have left a bad taste for those in power in his mouth." Daphne explained.

Harry growled slightly before speaking again. "Oh yes especially with their constant need to manipulate my life or arrest me because I did what was right over what they wanted." He said making Master Di look towards him.

"I take it you weren't well liked by the time you left?" He asked making Harry smile.

"Those that were corrupt lost all power, those that gained riches from dark deeds now live in poverty, and those that manipulated others to their death are facing justice for their actions." He answered making the Master raise an eyebrow.

"So no. In point of fact I wasn't well liked…at least not by those I fought against." Harry said before the lift opened and he stepped away from the group.

"Ben I believe you should go with him…I fear that in his state my husband may need to work off some steam." Hermione said making Ben nod before he rushed off to catch up with his fellow Padawan.

"Will he be alright?" Qui-Gon asked Hermione who nodded.

"Harry hates prejudice against others without reason. The Thisspiasian Master on the council didn't bother to hide his distrust of us and has already judged us because we were trained outside of the Temple and its control." She explained to him making Qui-Gon sigh.

"Oppo Rancisis." Qui-Gon said telling her the name of said master.

"Oppo has long thought himself the perfect definition of Jedi Master…and has no trouble letting other Knights and Masters know this." Qui-Gon informed the Padawan.

"Oh great…Umbridge in alien form." Daphne grumbled with a facepalm.

"Umbridge?"

"Dolores Umbridge. She was once the Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic in Terra's Government.

She was also one of the most bigoted minds among those that believed in Pureblood supremacy." Daphne answered the question making Qui-Gon blink.

"She was one of the ones that led the charge to have me expelled from Hogwarts as well as bound in chains to face death for being…in her words…a mindless beast just waiting to kill their children." Hermione added making Tahl gasp.

"Honestly if it wasn't for Harry's love and the bonding between us making me Lady Hermione Potter she would've succeeded eventually."

* * *

Ben gasped for air as he fell onto his back on one of the mats in the training halls in the temple. He had listened to Hermione and followed Harry to this hall…only to be introduced to Harry's idea of hand to hand training.

"Again." Harry said making Ben groan as he regained his footing.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Ben asked Harry who smirked.

"A little if I'm being honest. However think of this as a benefit for the future." Harry answered making Ben growl slightly a bit of his own Lycan blood showing.

"Ben the galaxy doesn't follow the Jedi code of conduct or their ideals of fighting fair. I'm teaching you to fight so you can do something far more important than winning." Harry said catching Ben's fist before tucking his leg between Bens and causing him to fall to the ground with Harry traveling with him ending with Ben pressed into the ground by Harry's arm.

"And what are you teaching me other than how to get my arse kicked?" Ben asked his accent slightly exaggerated.

"How to survive." Harry answered before he rose back to his feet with Ben still laying there panting for air. "Now…again." Harry said making Ben groan once more.

Nearby Qui-Gon hissed slightly at the sight of his Padawan 'training' with Harry a part of himself thankful to not be a student of said training.

* * *

In the privacy of her room Aayla Secura sat offering tea to her new Padawan.

"(I must say I am rather happy to once more be speaking my native tongue.)" She said speaking in the Twi'lek language.

Fleur smiled the Twi'lek language was so close to French that she had been able to learn it rather easily something Master Revan said would be an aid to her in the future.

"(I am happy as well. I have spent so much time with Harry and the others that I have grown used to both Basic and English.

However I miss the days when I could speak my own native language with those I was educated with.)" Fleur replied as she enjoyed the tea her Master had prepared for them. After a few moments of silence Aayla smiled.

"(Good you know the value of patients.)" She said when Fleur did not rush her with questions.

"(I believe you would start us off when you were ready.)"

"(And indeed I shall. Realistically speaking your time with me will be short since you have already learned so much from Master Revan.

However the council believes all of you will need time and experience before you are ready to be Knights.

So to start you and I shall get to know one another better before we create the bond between Master and Apprentice.)"

"(Very well. What would you like to know?)" Fleur asked.

The pair spent hours talking about their pasts, their goals, and their training in the Force.

Aayla as a Jedi Guardian spent more time in her training of Lightsaber combat but was proficient in the standard abilities in the Force. Push, pull, persuasion or mind trick, and jumping.

Her main focus was on form V combat both with her common single blade and with its Jar'kai variant with the lightsaber she kept hidden on her at all times.

Fleur went on to explain her own training.

Mainly how she was trying to learn to use her sisters weapon but not her style since she had realized the folly of trying to relearn how she uses a blade.

She also went on to explain how she was training to be a healer alongside being a diplomat/ambassador, and researcher.

"(I will see what I can do to have the medical core continue your training in healing. I admit that isn't a field I have ever thought of learning but I will do all I can to help you.)" She explained making Fleur nod before she spoke again.

"(As for abilities I am proficient in the standard abilities of all Jedi, however Master Revan didn't believe any of us should be happy with that.

I have learned Force Combustion, Droid Disable, and Revitalize.

I would like to learn more but my main focus will be on being a healer.)" Fleur said making Aayla nod in understanding.

"(It is a worthy goal Padawan.)" She said getting Fleur to smile before it turned devious.

"(So…what's going on between you and Master Fisto?)" She asked with a cat that ate the canary smile.

* * *

Hermione gasped in wonder as she looked at the great archive of the Jedi Temple. True Master Revan had told her about it, but it just seemed more beautiful in person.

"Welcome to our home away from home Padawan." Tahl said with a smile at the look of sheer wonder on the young women's face.

"It's wonderful Master." She said as the pair walked farther into the archives as they walked Hermione noticed nineteen busts stationed in the archive of men, women, and aliens.

"They are the lost nineteen." Tahl answered before Hermione could ask making the seventeen almost eighteen year old look towards her.

"These nineteen Jedi all left the order for reasons of their own choice. They are called the Lost because they have become lost to us and the Jedi order." She explained making Hermione nod before suddenly pausing at a familiar bust.

One of a hooded face wearing a mask with a t-visor. "Master Revan." She said making Tahl nod.

"After his disappearance into the Unknown Regions his wife had this built in memoriam of him…making him the first 'Lost' Jedi. Master Bastila was known to come and spend hours here looking at the bust when her duties allowed her time."

Hermione could only imagine how such a loss would affect one. The thought of losing Harry…" _No don't go there."_ She thought shaking off the dark thoughts.

Master Tahl continued to give Hermione the tour of the archives even introducing her to the head archivist Master Jocasta Nu.

Master Nu turned out to be a kind old lady who prided herself on the ability of finding any information in the archive.

After she finished the tour Hermione joined Master Tahl in the cafeteria to find a meal allowing the pair to speak freely.

"Battle Meditation?" Tahl asked making Hermione nod.

"While I am proficient in form IV combat I believe that knowledge of an ability that could help those that are more combat oriented would be a great benefit.

That along with my skills in Force Deflection, Force Barrier, and Force Light would be a great help." She explained making Master Tahl nod at the idea.

"The only Masters of the art I'm afraid are Masters Oppo and Yarael Proof both of whom were against your admission into the order. Meaning I doubt they will be willing to teach." Tahl said making Hermione hiss slightly at the idea.

"However nothing is stopping us from looking up the notes of the art left behind by Master Shan and recreating her successes for ourselves." Tahl said making Hermione smile at slight rebel of a Master.

* * *

"My abilities besides diplomatic training and lightsaber combat lie in Comprehend Speech, Force Listening, and Psychometry." Daphne stated to Master Trebor once the pair were sitting outside in the meditation gardens with a pot of tea. Trebor blinked before smiling slightly.

"Not one for beating around the bush are you Padawan?" He asked making her smile slightly.

"Not when it comes to my training no. Otherwise I have no trouble sticking to diplomatic terms."

"Would that happen to include your taste for Sabacc?" He asked making Daphne raise an eyebrow towards him making him chuckle.

"Master Kit Fisto informed us of that little adventure on Port Nowhere." Daphne nodded.

"Sabacc is fun and allows me to blow off steam…but it is also a great way to gather information." She said making Master Trebor pause before motioning for her to elaborate.

"At that same table I learned about Hutt movements, which settlements need aid, what planets are best to avoid due to conflict, and I also made a contact with a smuggler named Vette who wouldn't mind helping the Republic now and again."

She explained making Trebor blink before smiling. "It seems you truly have received training in the political game…I will have to warn my friends about playing cards with you." He said making her give a slight smirk.

"Now Master Dooku will be handling your training in lightsaber combat since you focus on Makashi, however when he is unavailable you and I shall train in Soresu since Master Yoda informed me that is your fall back style."

"Yes Master. Makashi is great but against those of greater straight and flexibility I'm afraid I wouldn't last long at my current level." She explained making him nod.

"Good you know the limits of your abilities meaning you aren't cocky. Something that can get many a Jedi young and old killed." He said making her nod.

"Now is there another Force abilities you wish to learn?" He asked making Daphne nod.

"I would like to learn more about the ability Force Enlightenment." She said making her Master lift an eyebrow at her choice.

"Force Enlightenment is an ability Meetra Surik was known for I believe." He stated after a moment making her nod.

"Yes. The ability would allow Master Meetra to take her powers that she had mastered to their highest degree unlocking and harnessing their full ability in such techniques that the average Jedi could not.

This allowed her to pull off amazing feats in the name of justice and peace. If I can combine said Enlightenment with my own abilities I could better help those in need." Master Trebor nodded at her words before the pair moved on to speak about each other past both knowing that the knowledge would better help them become an efficient team.

* * *

"You desire the light of a Peacekeeper young one?" Master Ima-Gun Di asked Susan as the pair arrived in his dorm.

"Yes Master. I wish to help bring law and order to those that are being crushed under the fist of anarchy." She explained making him nod.

"And you believe your skills with a lightsaber are all you will need?" He asked.

True most Guardians focused mainly on the standard Force abilities of the Jedi, but some would expand their horizons and he wanted to see if Susan was such a Guardian.

Susan smiled at him seeing the question for what it was.

"No Master. While my abilities in combat are important they are not my only skills. I also have learned such abilities as Comprehend Speech, Doppelganger, and Force Bellow. I am also rather proficient in Saber Barrier and Throw techniques." She explained making the Kajain'sa'Nikto nod.

"How are you able to use Force Bellow? I remember it was meant for those like the Ithorians." Susan smiled before she looked towards the window in the room.

"Allow me to demonstrate." She said before walking towards the window and opening it before taking in a deep breath.

What followed was a wolf like howl that was sharp enough to hurt those with sharp hearing while those around the area felt the powerful wave that followed the sound.

* * *

"What the bloody hell?!" Ben cried out as he and Harry both covered their ears from the loud howl, while Hermione, and Daphne were following their example.

" _Blast it Susan!"_ Harry, Hermione, and Daphne internally shouted at their pack mate who stopped at the feeling of their pain and irritation. Susan hissed as she realized she had forgotten to warn her husband and sister wives about said demonstration.

"Sorry…" She said with slight humiliation before looking back at her Master.

"Harry discovered that we could use our howling to power the bellow since our lung capacity was increased." She explained making Master Di nod while cleaning out his ears.

"Very powerful."

"Thank you." Susan said knowing it was the only praise she was going to receive today.

" _You are so sleeping on the couch tonight!"_ Daphne growled over the bond making Susan flinch. All three sister wives loved snuggling with Harry at night…to the point that sleeping on the couch was a punishment for them instead of him.

" _ **Down Daphne!"**_ Harry's voice said over the bond only it was deeper and more powerful making all three wives shiver.

This happened when Harry activated what was known as the Alpha Voice. Meaning they had no choice but to listen to it and obey a command from it…not that Harry really used it often.

Susan could feel the strong willed former ice queen heel at the tone. " _Susan you will apologize to both your sister wives tonight to the point where I believe you fully. After you will be punished for causing unintentional harm to the pack._ _**Is that understood?!"**_ Harry demanded over the bond making Susan lower her head her neck exposed even though Harry couldn't see it.

" _Yes my Alpha."_ She whimpered over the bond before sighing slightly when the anger was replaced with the lover her Alpha had for her.

" _I am only punishing you because you hurt all of us Ben included."_ He explained making Susan whimper but allow herself to be fully embraced by her husband's love.

" _I understand my love…and I'm sorry."_ She said her voice sounding small and filled with regret.

" _Then I hold the matter closed until we retire tonight."_ Harry said before the bond closed itself off making her whimper again.

Harry as the alpha had the ability to cut each of his betas off from the bond making it so they could only sense his presents but nothing else.

Susan hated it because their bond was sacred to her and the sudden loss of the love and other emotions of her husband hurt.

Knowing this Harry only closed the bond during moments of great pain or times of punishment because he never wanted to cause harm to the ones he loves. Susan was the wife that faced this punishment the least often but it never stopped hurting.

Daphne had experienced it mainly when her old ice queen persona acted up causing her to try and take control something Harry as the Alpha could not allow.

Hermione only faced this punishment when she allowed her hubris out and start lecturing Harry and the other Padawan thinking she knew what was best when it came to training.

Otherwise Harry was more than willing to keep his irritation in until they could discuss it openly in their chambers.

Sensing his Palawan's distress Master Di decided that they would focus more on what type of training she would receive under his teachings tomorrow.

* * *

"What was that?" Ben asked once his ears had stopped ringing.

"That was an ability known as a Force Bellow. Susan was demonstrating it for Master Di and forgot to warn us from the assault.

The bellow is used to enhance the sonic vibrations of a being allowing them to use it as an attack to blow their enemies away or distort them to allow capture." Harry explained irritation clear in his tone.

"That's quite the skill to have." Qui-Gon stated making Harry nod.

"Oh aye it is. However Susan knows better than to use it without warning the rest of us.

If any of us had been closer to her she could have rendered any of us with enhanced hearing temporarily deaf." Harry said motioning to Ben who still looked slightly wobbly on his feet.

"I see your point." Master Qui-Gon said as Master Windu walked into the room.

"And I also see your Master has arrived." Qui-Gon added making Harry focus on the bald master Jedi.

Ben wondered off to join his Master in the stands holding that the solid benches would help him regain full equilibrium.

"Are you also capable of such a sonic ability?" Master Windu asked Harry who nodded.

"Yes all Lycans are but only Susan and I have learned to use the ability." Harry said making the Master Jedi nod before he asked for an overview of all of his Force abilities.

He was not surprised to hear the standard abilities listed however Electric Judgement, Stealth, Beast Control, and Shatterpoint did surprise him along with Force Bellow.

"And what of your abilities with Saber combat? Master Yoda mentioned that you were proficient with all styles but preferred forms II, III, and V."

"Yes I am I also am a practitioner of Saber Throw, Barrier, and Dun Möch." Harry said making Mace look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Dun Möch is a widely known Sith ability."

"Not true. There is a Jedi variant that uses the Lightside to break the focus of those surrounded in the Dark Side trying to make them see their chance of redemption helping to make them lose focus in the Dark Side." Harry explained making Mace Windu blink before he nodded.

"It seems I have much to learn as well." Mace said making Harry smile.

"We never stop learning. One is always a student of the Force for one can never truly know all of its secrets." Qui-Gon smiled at the Padawan learners' words fully agreeing with them.

"I wish to see what level of understanding you have with form VII combat." Mace said pulling his robes off making Harry blink before nodding following his example.

Harry knew now was not a time to hold back as he turned the power of both his weapons down to their training settings with Mace doing the same.

Once done three purple blades came into view both instances that would allow one to move quickly.

Harry allowed himself to activate his heightened sense allowing his eyes to become the familiar wolf like form of his Lycan state.

They were red with large black pupils. His face became more angular almost primal while his hair turned wilder than usual and his muscles seemed to grow slightly.

Mace could feel the animal coming from his student but could also feel that he was one hundred percent in control of it.

This knowledge actually caused the dark skinned master to smirk. Mace, Qui-Gon, and Ben weren't the only ones seeing the transformation Harry had undergone.

* * *

"So this is a Lycan?" Dooku asked aloud as he and the other Masters of the Council looked down from above the training hall.

"Actually it's the initial transformation state." Daphne's voice said making the Masters look to see the three female Lycans also looking down.

"We felt him enter this state drawing us to this place." She answered before anyone could ask as their Masters walked up to join them.

"Are you ready?" Mace asked making Harry smirk.

"Always." He said before he suddenly moved at great speeds towards the Master level Jedi before him with a deep roar of challenge.

Mace swung his own weapon driving Harry's off before the pair found themselves looking at one another from opposite starting sides.

Harry smiled along with his Master before both suddenly moved again clashing in the center sparks flying as the pair broke off, and continued to attack one another again and again.

All while they both moved around one another and the room like dancers. The pair seemed to blur in whirls of purple and sparks before they both slid back from one another both smirking as they held up arms showing they had both cut the others robes.

Harry tossed both weapons into the air as he slid the robe off his shoulders while Mace removed one arm at a time. Once Harry caught his weapons once more the pair rushed again.

Ben watched in amazement as Master Windu and Harry continued to fiercely attack again and again neither taking even a moment to defend or change tactics.

"He is skilled." Dooku commented as they watched the two Juyo fighters.

Both proving why it had the name the ferocity form. Both moving faster and faster as they attacked constantly moving again and again dancing around one another.

The pair almost like a pair of large jungle cats battling for dominance. It was both beautiful…and frightening. And just as suddenly as it started the pair stopped once more facing one another.

* * *

Both were panting for air before Harry straightened his back his face shifting back to its rounded form while his air returned to its normal look and his eyes returned to their green appearance.

Mace and Harry saluted one another before deactivating their weapons. "Master Revan taught you well." Mace said as the pair returned their weapons to their belts.

"You are amazing as well. However…that wasn't Juyo." Harry said making Mace raise an eyebrow with a small smirk.

"Correct. It is a variant I and another Sora Bulq created called Vaapad. Unlike Juyo Vaapad is a state of mind rather than a fighting style. It allows the wielder to channel his own inner darkness into the duel and accept the fury of the opponent.

Allowing one to control their darkness instead of being controlled by it. Something you already seem to greatly understand. The entire spar you kept yourself in full control never once allowing yourself to surrender to the dark pull of Juyo."

Mace said the question left hanging in the air. "I faced a trial of the soul back when I was six standard years old." Harry said making Mace and the other Masters blink.

"When I first felt the transformation of a Werewolf my mind became over flooded with the dark elements of the disease that forced the transformation.

In order to gain control Master Revan had me go into a deep meditative state to face the creature I now share my body with." Harry said as Master Windu listened with full attention.

"If I failed the creature would've fully taken control turning me into little more than an animal in human form, or I would've grown weaker and aged prematurely while the animal caused havoc with my body every month."

Harry explained while lifting up his hand showing the nails changing into claws.

"The only way to succeed was to embrace the animal and make it into an ally." Harry said before his hand returned to normal.

"This allowed me to not only overcome the darkness inside of me but to learn to accept that as the Alpha of all Lycans I will never fully walk down the path of the light nor the dark. I am balanced and that is how I will always be." Harry explained making Mace nod after a moment.

"To face then Trial of Spirit at the age of a child and succeed…remarkable." Mace said making Harry to his Master.

"Padawan three times that age fail such a trial I am impressed. Tell me have you faced any other challenges that would fall into the trials?" Mace asked but before Harry could speak up three voices speaking as one did it for him.

"Yes." Harry looked up to see his wives looking down upon them while their Masters and the Council stood beside them.

"He faced the Trial of Courage when he was forced to compete against a dragon without proper time to prepare for the task, or gain information about the breed. All while only armed with the Force and his ring." Hermione said.

"Dragon?" Mace asked before Hermione smiled as she and her sister wives jumped over the railing landing with little to no noise before she pulled a small basin of stone from her robes.

"Allow us to show you before he tries to downplay his actions." She said before setting the basin down and stepping back. Mace moved away when the basin suddenly grew till it was level with a human naval with a large bowl with glowing blue liquid.

* * *

"This is a Pensieve it's a magical tool to allow a Witch or Wizard to look back over their memories with a new perspective."

"Allow them to see what may have been missed it does?" Master Yoda asked making Hermione nod before pressing a number of runes around the outside of the Pensieve before a projection lifted from the bowl.

It showed Harry as a young teenager walking out into a field his outer robe gone and his weapons missing there was only a ring on his gloved right hand. After a moment a large reptilian creature suddenly dropped down and roared at him.

Harry dodged the burst of fire from its mouth. The Masters watched as Harry moved with purpose before jumping onto a large stone and holding his arms out to the Dragon.

They watched in fascination as Harry used the Force to bond with the animal making it turn friendly.

"I mean neither you nor your clutch harm." Harry said his voice dripping with the Force as the Dragon slowly stopped her attack allowing the Masters to see said clutch behind the mother.

"Someone has placed a false egg among your children. I only seek to remove this false egg then go about my way." He told her.

The mother dragon looked at him for a time before turning to face her nest. After a moment she turned once more to face Harry and spat out a gold egg.

"Thank you great mother of the sky." Harry said with a bow before walking forward and picking up the egg. As the projection faded Mace and the other Masters seemed to be in thought.

* * *

"What of the trial of insight?" Master Oppo asked thinking that such a thing would be impossible for someone from a primitive world to accomplish.

"Allow me." Daphne said before walking to the Pensieve allowing the image of an elderly man with a long beard, half-moon glasses, and robes that flowed down his body.

"This is Albus Dumbledore a man of great magical power and influence. Most of the unthinking sheep believe his public image of a grandfather like figure was the only image about him.

However he was a power hungry being extremely focused on his ideas of the Greater Good." Daphne said before the image changed showing Harry and Dumbledore facing one another.

* * *

"Ah Harry my boy! I was hoping you and I could have a word?" He asked trying to sound like the kind old man many believed him to be.

"Please do not call me boy?" Harry asked making Albus blink.

"I'm sorry…"

"The family you left me with called me that instead of telling me my name." Harry explained making Albus blink.

"Surely your aunt would not…?"

"Drop the act." Harry interrupted making Albus blink once more. Harry reached into his robes and pulled out a letter.

"Petunia…" He read. "…you may remember me my name is Albus Dumbledore. I am leaving this letter with your nephew hoping you will aid me in my goals."

As Harry read Dumbledore seemed to lose color in his face. "Your sister and brother in-law are dead leaving Harry as their only heir.

Of their political titles and their vast wealth…a wealth I am more than prepared to share with you." Harry read before looking up from the letter.

"It goes on to talk about how they may treat me as they saw fit as long as it left me broken with no value of my life.

Master Revan sent me to look through the home of the Dursley family so I could find the answers of why they treated me as a slave. Imagine not only my surprise but the surprise of the Goblins when they read this letter and kept a copy for their records."

Harry said making Albus almost fall back into his chair.

"That's why your plans for me have fallen apart, and why there are members of the DMLE behind the door." Harry said before waving his hand making the door open as three people walked in.

One a serious woman with red hair and a manacle, the second a tall man of African descent with an angry look, and the final being a young woman dressed in a punk style with purple hair. The memory faded before Daphne continued.

"Harry's ability to not only find the answers of his early life but the proof of the manipulations of Dumbledore showed great insight." Daphne stated as Susan walked up a moment later.

* * *

"As for the trial of the Flesh his scar and how he obtained it should suffice." She said before a third memory appeared.

Harry stood on the field of a battle batting away streaks of light only to suddenly jump out of the way of a spell.

Making him look to see a crazed woman with a sour look on her face before she smiled and launched another spell.

Harry noticed that it wasn't aimed at him but the unguarded back of Neville as he fought to defend students around him.

Harry reacted and threw his weapon allowing it to spin through the air and intercept the spell causing it to bounce away into the face of one of the Death Eaters.

However that seemed to have been the plan as the crazed witch hit Harry in the face with another spell.

This resulted in the scar that was only on his forehead expanding until it now shared its present appearance.

* * *

"Finally the trial of skill." Susan said before another memory appeared this time of all sixteen Padawan learners of gathered in a circle.

After a moment Harry ignited his weapons taking the Jar'kai stance of Form I. The masters watched as Harry moved precision answering the attacks of those around him never once giving ground or losing focus of the others attacking him.

The Masters watched as Harry continued to move through his fellows never once attacking only unarming and moving chaotically as Form I was meant to.

"Amazing." Master Fisto said as he looked at the sight of a Padawan moving like a master of Shii-Cho.

"He is truly immersed in the Force trusting it completely." Dooku observed before Harry was suddenly attacked by another Jar'kai user who was covered in black robes holding one blade of purple and another of red.

All the Masters suddenly stiffened as they watched Harry suddenly face off against his first Master never once changing style of combat, never losing focus in the Force, and never once showing fear.

Harry surprised those watching when he disarmed his former Master who moved back and clapped before the memory faded.

Susan looked towards the council with Daphne and Hermione.

* * *

"Pass the trials Padawan Potter has…however not yet give the title of Knight can we." Master Yoda said making Harry nod.

"I agree. I don't have the experience nor the wisdom for such a role." Harry stated making his wives roll their eyes.

"However…allow for a new responsibility this does." He said after a moment making Harry look at him with a raised eyebrow while his wives smiled.

* * *

Ahsoka Tano a Jedi Youngling rushed into a room with the rest of her clan. The family group she had been assigned to once she arrived at the temple.

Today was the beginning of their lessons in Lightsaber combat and history a class many were looking forward too.

As they all sat down the door suddenly opened allowing a teenager with short black hair, green eyes, red and black robes, a black cape with a silver clasp, and a pair of curved lightsabers on his belt.

"Hello Younglings." He said getting their attention.

"My name is Harridan 'Harry' James Potter. I am a Padawan of this order and as of today…your new professor in Lightsaber combat." He said surprising them all.

* * *

That's all for now folks I really hope you enjoyed it. Again if you have any questions please feel free to PM me so I can answer them if they won't spoil the fic.

R&R Ja Ne


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! So this is another little filler chapter while I continue to work on the main story. This chapter is actually going to be the last before a small jump of two years. Now many of you have asked why Ahsoka is in the temple? Answer: This is an AU story and I can change the age of certain characters. Also be warned there are both a lemon and a lime in this chapter both are labeled so if you wish to skip them you may.

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter Seven

"How was your first day of class?" Hermione asked her husband as he entered their dorm in the temple.

"Not bad actually." He said as he hung up his new cape a change in wardrobe Daphne had influenced. She believed it would help make his students look on him in awe.

"Most of them were shocked at the idea of being trained by a Padawan instead of a Master or Knight, but once I started my lecture on Shii-Cho they relaxed and started taking notes." Harry told her.

Hermione nodded remembering said lecture back when she first started training.

Harry was very focused on making sure a student of his fully understood the history and mindset of a style before they began velocities.

"How is Susan doing?" He asked making her pause before sighing.

"She's in the room waiting for you." She told him making Harry nod.

The news that he was going to be training a clan of younglings lightsaber combat had stayed any punishment for Susan because Harry had wanted to focus on the celebration of good news.

However they all knew that meant it would be pushed to today instead. Harry stood up and headed towards the room where Susan waited.

Harry opened the door and saw Susan sitting on the bed inside the room. Harry looked back at Hermione.

"I will silence the room. We are not to be disturbed." He said making her nod as she set a tea pot on a burner.

Once the door closed Harry placed his hand upon the door causing a symbol to appear on the door before it vanished. With a sigh Harry turned towards Susan.

* * *

Hours later Susan moaned as she felt herself stir waking from slumber while in the arms of her love her naked body pressed against his.

Harry didn't punish harshly and usually reaffirmed his love quickly afterwards. A byproduct of his life with those Dursley monsters.

Susan could still feel the sting of his hand on her bottom a spell having been cast to keep it from healing quickly.

She hated being spanked it always felt so degrading and Harry knew it using it as a punishment when he wanted her to realize her actions could not be repeated.

After he had fully removed her clothing as well as his own and made sweet gentle love to her for hours. Honestly the fact that he would go to being such a kind caring lover after almost always made facing the punishment worth it.

* * *

(Lemon Warning)

She moaned again as Harry's lips touched her forehead. She looked up to see his love filled eyes looking at her making her smile before capturing his lips.

The kiss was soft but needy Susan felt herself being turned so she was lying atop her love.

Once the kiss broke she sat up allowing her d cup breast to bounce slightly as she rubbed her still wet cunny against the hardening member below her.

Harry reached his hands up and gently cupped her mounds making her throw her head back. Her body loving every moment of his actions before his hands moved towards her hips and lifted her into the air.

Once positioned Harry lowered her onto his member making her moan as they became one once more. "My love. My Alpha." She moaned as Harry started to gently rock them with his hips before she joined in.

Harry sat up and kissed her as her arms wrapped around his neck hands running through his messy locks.

Harry moved away from her lips before kissing her neck leading to the mark he had blessed her with upon their joining and bit down on it once more making Susan arch as she felt an enhanced pleasure.

"My wife…my everything." Harry whispered against her skin making Susan almost want to cry at the emotional tone of his voice.

The pair switched places with Susan lying upon the bed while Harry hovered over her never stopping the gentle movements of his hips.

Susan gasped for breath as Harry thrust gentle but deep strokes into her body causing her breast to jiggle and bounce with every movement.

"I…I love you." She cried as Harry kissed her once more. She didn't know how long they continued this before she felt the fire building within.

"I…I'm…!" She hissed against his ear holding him against her as he picked up a little speed showing she wasn't the only one close.

"Together!" Harry growled before Susan released a low howl as the fire burst from within and her orgasm hit her with the force of a train.

Harry continued to thrust a couple more times before losing his strength and collapsing slightly atop of his red haired wife. Susan panted for air as she felt Harry start to move making her wrap her arms around him tighter.

"No…" She gasped.

"I'm crushing you." Harry argued only for Susan to hold him tighter.

"Please…just a little longer." She said making Harry sigh before relaxed and stayed in place.

Susan loved it when she was surrounded by Harry's warm strong body it always made her feel safe and comfortable.

True in a position like this she did have a harder time breathing but she loved it.

Ten minutes later Harry shifted picking Susan up her legs wrapping around his waist instinctually as he carried her to the refresher.

(Lemon Ending)

* * *

"So unfair." Daphne gripped later at the look of pure satisfaction on Susan's face that night at the dinner table.

"Says the bitch that constantly would rile Harry up to have angry dirty sex." Hermione stated making Daphne shrug.

"What's your point?" She asked not caring about the use of the word 'bitch' to describe her.

After all technically she was a female canine two to three nights a month.

"My point is you shouldn't be jealous of Susan. After all we both know what happens before the sex he uses to reassure us of his love." Hermione said shivering slightly along with Daphne.

Harry had ways to effectively punish all of them. Hermione would lose privileges when it came to the books and other things she loved.

Daphne would spend a night being humiliated by Harry in privacy so no one would ever be able to use the information against her.

Susan was spanked only because she was the only one among them that would respond positively to physical punishment more than any other type.

All three however agreed on one thing…the makeup sex was always amazing.

"How was your first class?" Susan asked Harry trying to change the subject before Daphne could try and steal their husband away to satisfy her lust.

"Actually it was a lot of fun. I'm honestly starting to believe I could've become a full time teacher if I hadn't of found Master Revan." Harry stated making the girls smile.

Harry had a gift for teaching students how to defend themselves as well as prepare to survive out in the wild.

Hermione remembered how exasperated she had been when Harry not only easily caught up but surpassed most when it came to D.A.D.A at Hogwarts.

"I also believe I may have found the one that will one day become my Padawan." Harry said making all three of his wives look up in surprise.

"Already?" Susan asked making him nod.

Harry smiled. "Her name is Ahsoka Tano. She's a Togruta youngling in my class…and I've got to say she is a snippy little thing." Harry said with a fond smile appearing on his face.

"What makes you so sure she is the one you will train?" Hermione asked her husband.

"Because the Force is calling me to her…and not in the way it did the four of us." Harry explained making his wives nod.

"This means she will become a part of our family in some way shape or form." He added making Daphne nod before she smiled.

"What are you expecting to train her in?" She asked. Harry smiled.

"After she and the others of her class prove they can handle Shii-Cho I'll work with them individually to help them discover which style works best for them. Ahsoka strikes me as a Jar'kai user but only time will tell." He said before they all started to talk about their day.

Hermione had spent the day with Master Tahl researching Battle Meditation to begin learning the art.

Susan spent some time with Master Di in the training hall with Master Cin Drallig the temple Battlemaster as they worked to better understand one another's abilities when it came to lightsaber combat.

All while Daphne spent time with Master Trebor researching the different worlds they were likely to visit and the social do's and don'ts of said worlds.

Harry smiled as he watched each of his wives talked about their days knowing that each were happy with the decision to travel to Coruscant.

After their meal the four gathered around the Holocron they had discovered before arriving at the temple.

The four meditated until the cube shaped object opened changing shape as it lifted into air before the image of a woman appeared before them.

"Hello I am Jedi Master Meetra Surik if you are watching this than you are the students of my oldest friend Revan.

You will be blessed with the knowledge that I along with my companions have gathered about the Force, fighting styles, and other skills if you wish to access them. How would you like to proceed?" She asked the quartet.

* * *

The next morning Harry was in his classroom using the visual screen to pull up the history of Shii-Cho as the clan of younglings entered.

"Ah good morning Younglings." Harry said with a smile.

"Good morning Professor." The class answered as one. Harry found it funny that his students were willing to put up with his little joke to the teaching system of Hogwarts.

The Jedi didn't have professors but since he wasn't a knight or master ranked Jedi he didn't feel right using the title 'Master'. Since most of the so called educators of Hogwarts were given the title Professor without fully earning it he felt like it was alright for him to steal the title as well.

"Now last time we began with a basic overview of Shii-Cho after getting to know one another.

Not to mention explaining why you of Clan Clawmouse have myself as a teacher instead of someone more experienced." He summarized before he stood before the desk in the room.

"Let's begin today with a simple question. What are the other names used to describe Shii-Cho?" He asked smiling when Ahsoka was the first to raise her hand.

He motioned to her making her rise from her seat. "Shii-Cho is also known as the Way of the Sarlacc and the Determination Form." She answered making Harry nod.

"Well done Youngling Tano." The young Togruta nod before she sat down.

"Now Shii-Cho was developed during the era towards the shift of metal blades to lightsabers. Back then lightsabers were wielded in a similar manner of swords.

The maneuvers such as the attacks and parries were left unchanged when it came to the different weapons. Allowing for the transition of metal blade to lightsaber to be almost as easy as breathing." Harry said pausing to make sure everyone was listening before motioning to a female Zabrak near the back with a head of cut short brown hair atop her horned head who had raised her hand.

"Is that why we first learn to use metal swords before switching to lightsabers?" She asked making Harry nod.

"Yes. The transition between the two weapons is made far easier by the basic stances of Shii-Cho.

Now as I said yesterday Shii-Cho was developed during the early days of the Jedi order back before the Sith had come to being, and combat wasn't a large part of our lifestyle." Harry continued to lecture on Shii-Cho before looking up at the clock.

"I see we only have a few minutes left. Does anyone have any questions before we leave for the day?" He asked seeing multiple hands rise once he finished. He motioned towards a young male human.

"Why are your lightsabers curved?" The boy asked making Harry smile.

"That is because they are designed to better suit my style of fighting just as the other different variants of lightsabers are meant for different body types and beings."

Harry said before picking up one of his hilts from his belt and held it aloft.

"This variant is called a dual saber. Its design is meant to allow one to use their palm to grip the weapon more allowing for better control and looser movement.

It is mainly used by those that study Makashi like myself, Master Dooku, and my wife Daphne." He said before noticing the dead silence that hit the air making him look up from his weapon towards the now wide eyed students.

"Ah…I see the truth about me and mine has yet to reach your ears." He said after a moment.

"My wives and I come from a young world called Terra found deep inside the Unknown Regions.

On Terra there are laws that state the male heir of multiple families must take on multiple wives to keep said families alive.

Because of this I and my wives married before leaving. The Jedi order allows attachments if there are legal responsibilities tied to them." He explained to the younglings before most nodded before Ahsoka raised her hand.

"What are the other variants of Lightsabers?" She asked making Harry give her a small smile for distracting the rest from the information about his relationships.

"There are many but I believe we are out of time." He said as the bell rang making the younglings groan is disappointment.

Harry chuckled slightly as they walked out of the room while he sat down at his desk and started looking over a lesson plan.

"Professor Harry?" Harry looked up to see Ahsoka in front of his desk.

"Yes Miss. Tano how can I help?" Harry asked.

"I don't have any other lessons today…do you think you could answer my question now while we have free time?" She asked making Harry lean back.

"I believe I could, but we will have to walk and talk. I am due for a training session with my Master." He said standing up as he started to walk with the young Togruta followed him.

"The other variants of the traditional lightsaber are designed depending upon a person's connect with the Force.

Using my sabers as an example they were created to better fit into my hands allowing me to use my strength against opponents." He lectured as they walked.

"For species of short stature such as Master Yoda one would us a Shoto saber…" Harry continued to talk the many different styles of Lightsabers that were still in use in the Order.

Mace Windu walked into the training hall and paused as he saw his student leading a youngling through the velocities of Shii-Cho.

The youngling holding a blue training saber against his students purple blade.

Mace also noticed the pair had drawn a crowd mainly of Padawan level students watching as Harry trained with the youngling.

After Harry flicked his wrist the training saber left the Younglings hand making her sigh as Harry captured the weapon from the air.

"I'm not made for Shii-Cho." Ahsoka said after being disarmed for what felt like the hundredth time.

Harry chuckled at that. "You've been training for one day little Snips. Give it time before you give up." He said handing the hilt out making Ahsoka sigh as she grabbed the weapon.

"Again." Harry said as they took a stance both blades activated. Mace stood by and watched as Harry guided the young Togruta through Shii-Cho.

After another hour the pair bowed to one another as Harry replaced his saber and stopping Ahsoka from placing the training saber back. "Keep that on hand." He said making her pause.

"During your free time you can work on Shii-Cho. I'm going to have the clan start working on velocities soon anyway." He said making her nod before she placed the saber in a pocket.

After the pair made to leave the circle a Padawan approached. A human male with blond hair with a slight scowl.

"Challenge." He said making everyone turn to face him. It was known that if one was in the training hall they could issue a challenge towards anyone else in the hall or issue a written challenge.

It was meant to help a Padawan better their skills in combat as well as settle any problems between students without bringing their Masters into it.

Harry had a feeling where this was going since he noticed that he had felt like there was a target on his back. " _Three days in the temple and I'm already facing a dual…a new record."_ He thought knowing his wives had heard him. Daphne and Susan chuckled while Hermione was too focused on her research to give him her full attention.

"You." The blond said pointing at Harry.

"The Barbarian from the primitive world." Harry rolled his eyes at the arrogant tone.

Harry stepped forward unclasping his cape with Ahsoka grabbing it before it fell to the ground.

"Thank you." He said to her making her nod.

Harry grabbed his left saber with his left hand tucking his right hand behind him.

The challenger held out his blade igniting his blue blade taking an Ataru stance while Harry ignited his own blade still in a Makashi stance before he saluted the challenger.

After a moment Harry moved faking a lunge causing his opponent to attack causing Mace to shake his head.

This match was completely in Harry's control using his knowledge of Dun Möch to control the movements of the blond without saying a word.

Showing how Dun Möch was more than a Sith skill. Mace didn't have to wait long before Harry moved to the right avoiding an over reached strike before placing his blade against the blonds neck.

"Match." Harry said making the blond glare at him but nod.

Once Harry stepped back and saluted once more the blond moved off before Harry looked around. "Anyone else?" He asked one of his eyebrow raised in a challenge.

Soon more challengers came up and Mace watched as Harry never changed his style of handling them controlling the match from start to finish. After the fifth Padawan failed to win Mace stepped forward.

"That's enough today." He said making Harry turn and face his Master while the others held off.

"Ah Master I was beginning to think you were going to be late." He said with a small smile making Mace return it.

"Apologies. I found myself distracted with your skill with Makashi…I'll be sure to warn Master Dooku not to underestimate you when your first training session with him takes place."

Harry nodded as he placed his deactivated hilt back on his belt. As Mace motioned for Harry to leave with him Harry turned his eyes up towards the platform above the hall and wasn't surprised to see Oppo Rancisis there glaring down at him.

" _He really does have it out for us."_ He said over the bond feeling the irritation from all three of his wives as they realized that the snake like Master had put the other Padawan up to challenging Harry.

* * *

"That miserable…conniving…son of a Hutt!" Daphne growled later pacing in the meditation gardens where the entire pack had gathered after their day to day lessons had ended.

Ben and Fleur had been surprised to hear about the fact that Master Oppo had tried to put up so many Padawan learners to face off against Harry.

"He's scared my love." Harry said grabbing her before she could make another pace pulling her down so she was sitting down in his lap his arms wrapping around her to keep her in place.

Daphne growled again but allowed herself to be pulled into her lovers arms snuggling slightly as his head was placed atop of hers.

"He is so caught up in the idea that the current way of the Jedi is infallible…then suddenly we all come along and show everyone that change is possible.

Making Oppo react like any other Pureblood about to lose his power bases." Harry stated making Daphne, and the others nod while Ben looked troubled.

"Harry if Master Oppo continues this…?"

"He thinks he can intimidate me into falling into line." Harry interrupted making Ben pause.

"He must be dealt in the same manner as any bully in the galaxy." He sated making Ben raise an eyebrow.

"And how do we do that?" He asked making Harry smile at him.

"By not reacting to his attempts. Bullies get their power from their victims' reactions…by not reacting you take away that power until they do something stupid and then…you strike."

He explained making Ben blink before nodding at his words.

* * *

The next day Harry was free during the day and decided to break Hermione of her day to day activities before she spent a fourth day in the archives.

Hermione had a slightly sour look on her face as she was fireman carried out of the archives before she could even get started. Her master was no help since the Noorian Master decided to use her new free time to spend with her lover.

* * *

"Harry I really should be studying." Hermione moaned her hands gripping the massage table her husband had conjured after returning her to their dorm.

Harry smirked as he continued to work his hands into his studious wives body. He often did this when she spent too much time in the library in Hogwarts.

While he had started this as a way to relax his first lover so she didn't over exert herself after a while it grew into a desire to hear her moans and voice quiver.

Harry smiled as he found one of Hermione's stress points making her gasp as he worked the hardened muscles between her shoulder blades.

"Oh…oh Force above…" She hissed in pleasure her eyes flashing yellow for a moment before they returned to their normal chocolate brown. Harry continued to work her back and legs until he heard a familiar growl making him pause.

He looked to see his wife looking at him with a crazed look in her now yellow eyes.

Harry felt his eyes turn red as he allowed himself to enjoy the scent of her arousal before Hermione jumped off the table and tackled him to the ground.

* * *

(Lime Warning)

Hermione smiled as she lay on the ground with nothing covering her or her husband but the sheet that had been on the table that started this whole event.

She lifted a lit cigarette to her mouth and inhaled allowing the nicotine to run through her body.

It had surprised many to learn that she enjoyed a smoke after sex something she herself hadn't learned until Fleur became a more permanent fixture in their lives.

She held the smoking addiction towards Harry who accepted it and took a drag himself.

The pair only did this after indulging in a round of rough, dirty, animal sex which didn't happen as often as people thought.

Honestly Hermione found sex to be a great stress reliever but her near obsession with learning kept her from indulging too often. Her little addiction was kept in a status spell in the mokeskin pouch that she kept around her neck a wedding present from Hagrid.

"Daphne is going to kill Susan and I." Hermione observed after she took another drag blowing the smoke into the air.

True the smell would bother them later but it helped cover up the scent of sex that no doubt saturated in the room.

Harry turned to his side facing his first wife his head resting on his arm.

"I doubt that. Although I have a feeling you and Su might want to wait for a while before coming to bed tonight." Harry said making the pair laugh as Hermione placed the cigarette up to his lips allowing him to take a drag.

Neither of them worried about the ill effects since their healing factor took care of it before anything bad could happen to them.

Hermione smiled as she saw the lust once more build in her lovers' eyes before he ripped the sheet off of their bodies. The smoke left to burn in an ashtray nearby.

(Lime Ends)

* * *

Daphne glared at Hermione as she glided around the room growling at the smug look on the face of her sister wife.

"Don't growl at me Daphne. We both know you were far too busy to join in." Hermione said her smile never leaving her face while she used freshening charms to get rid of the lingering scent of tobacco.

A smell that told both Susan and Daphne how Hermione had spent her day and most of the afternoon.

Meanwhile Hermione was once more thankful for Winky since she had kept Harry and herself from becoming dehydrated and hungry something that could seriously happen if they didn't plan ahead.

Winky had also taken the ash tray to empty out while the little elf didn't agree with their post erotic habit the fact that it didn't have any lingering effects kept her from saying so.

"It is my turn tonight!" Daphne growled making both Susan and Hermione roll their eyes out of her sight. Both long used to Daphne's possessive nature making an appearance if she hasn't had any…'quality time' with Harry in some time.

The next morning Harry's students were shocked to see a bite mark near the collar of their teachers' tunic, and those that saw the blond Lycan noticed the bounce in her step as she felt the abused flesh of her arse pulse with a new mark as well.

* * *

Darth Sidious watched as a red blade moved through the air blocking blast from a remote droid all while never deviating from Soresu.

Sidious couldn't help but be weary of the girl moving the blade around her face and eyes covered by a mask. He could feel her power hidden away.

These spells of hers were hers alone after he had tried to recreate them with Sith sorcery only for nothing to happen. Her skills in the Force grew far too quickly.

The only real problem was her skill with a Lightsaber. She barely seemed capably at times but then she would excel in Force abilities.

If the Sith Empire still existed He was sure she would be a Sith Inquisitor.

After learning about the different combat styles of lightsabers she insisted on learning Soresu before anything else.

The argument being that it was good enough for Darth Zannah the first Lady of the Sith after the Rule of Two it was good enough for her.

Sidious didn't argue since he knew that if one mastered Soresu they could out last just about anyone before striking them down after wearing them down.

Sidious looked over to see his first minion Maul running through his own Velocities.

Maul was never meant to be more than a Sith Assassin and as he looked at the Zabrak working through form VII combat.

Both of these two could become great Sith…however only one would ever make it.

Sidious smirked as he knew one day in a couple years he would push them to fight against one another with the survivor being his official apprentice.

" _Although…"_ He thought before Darth Nyx jutted out her hand causing the remote to be hit by a weak Force Lightning attack. "… _Nyx might just be more of a danger than she's worth."_

* * *

That's all for now folks I hope you all enjoy it.

R&R Ja Ne


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Two chapters in a single day! I know it's crazy! However I'll admit that I spent all day looking at cloudy skies and snow threatening to sadden my day however it seems that my fingers could not be stopped and I needed to write. Please don't expect this often I highly doubt it will happen again any time soon. Now this chapter picks up two years after the last.

We are almost up to Episode One with just one or two more chapters before we reach that point.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

* * *

Chapter Eight

A pair of lightsaber blades clashed with a purple blade before pushing off as the wielders continued to dance around one another.

"Good Ahsoka!" Harry called as the now eight almost nine year old Togruta used her natural flexibility to run through the velocities of Form V the style that was most natural to her.

Harry continued to batter away her attacks using Form III against her with only his left hand showing that while she had improved in the two years since he first met her she still had far to go.

Ahsoka continued to attack only for Harry to show the philosophy that a master of Soresu was invincible.

Nearby Ben sat and watched as Harry trained one of his students outside of class. Ben had actually been happy to hear that clan Clawmouse would have his friend and Alpha as a saber instructor.

As a former Clawmouse himself the idea that the same person who fixed his problems with Lightsaber combat was helping the next generation do the same.

As he sat and watched he also observed Harry's Soresu form focusing on who best to use put it in his own style. Harry's curved blade changed the angle of attack and even the amount of power and control on had with a blade.

As the user of a standard saber Ben had to be careful to not try and copy every moment his teacher made. After a few more minutes Harry called for a stop making Ahsoka fold slightly in half panting for air.

"You're improving Snips." Harry said with a smile as he deactivated his blade.

Ahsoka gave him an unamused looked as she hung her two practice sabers on her belt.

"And your still a task master!" She grumbled making Harry laugh.

"If you think I'm bad you should've met my Master." He said with a smile. "Now remember tomorrow is single saber only." He reminded her making Ahsoka nod.

Harry had lectured early about the biggest weaknesses of Jar'kai.

The first being the fact that a user would only ever be able to deliver the power of a single arm behind an attack, and the second being an over reliance on having two blades.

To overcome these Harry had Ahsoka go through the same training as Revan put him through.

First being the fact that Harry had Ahsoka train with just one blade as often as two so she could use a single blade just as well as two.

Second being an exercise routine that helped build up strength while not taking away from a beings natural flexibility.

When Ahsoka wasn't practicing blade work Harry trained her in the same style of martial arts he learned in order to help her learn to defend herself should she ever be disarmed or attacked by surprise.

"For now run through the cool down and make sure to meditate to recover your energy." Harry said to the young Togruta who nodded and moved off beginning to stretch.

Harry looked over to Ben and motioned for him to come join him. Ben sighed putting his outer robe on the bench before he went over towards Harry.

"Any request today?" Harry asked as he grabbed both hilts showing that today was going to be focused on defense against Jar'kai fighters.

"Master Qui-Gon suggested I learn to defend against Form VII since that is the style with the greatest chance of breaking my defenses." He said making Harry nod as he took his Vaapad stance with Ben taking the traditional stance of Soresu.

Above them Masters Qui-Gon and Windu watched as their students went through their training spar. "Your Padawan has improved greatly." Mace said as he watched Obi-wan bat away the ferocious attacks of Vaapad while trying to keep his movements tight against the wild movements.

"Soresu was truly the style meant for him. I'm just sorry I never noticed before now." Qui-Gon said making Mace nod.

"Your focus is on the Living Force not lightsaber combat beyond Ataru. It would take someone looking in to see what Harry saw, and your Padawan would have to decide to make the change." Mace said to reassure his fellow Master Jedi while their apprentices continued to spar below them.

The pair were observing mainly for their own reasons. Mace because he wanted to see his student instructing in person since he didn't often get to see Harry teach.

True every once in a while he would find Harry sparing with a Padawan learner that was raised in the temple but that wasn't teaching that was defense.

Mace wasn't stupid he knew that the constant challenges his student faced had nothing to do with the fact he was from a primitive world trained outside the temple.

He knew one of the other Master level Jedi had put a target on his Padawans back, but he couldn't point fingers without physical proof. However Harry never reacted negatively to the constant challenges and saw it as practice.

Something Mace had to agree with since Harry used every style of lightsaber combat during these challenges from Shii-Cho to Vaapad…he even went so far as to allow his opponents to determine which style he used against them.

The first time had been a smirking Twi'lek male who challenged Harry to use Shii-Cho against his Ataru.

Harry not only bested him but he only used his left hand to do it…in fact Harry _only_ used his left hand against his fellow Padawans. When asked he just smirked and told his master to ask his wife Hermione who just blushed when it came up.

Qui-Gon was observing the pair because he was happy to see the changes in his student over the last two years.

In that amount of time Obi-Wan had change from a serious overly focused young man into a more relaxed happy version of himself.

He joked more, he smiled often, and when in the presents of his bond wife he radiated love and joy.

Qui-Gon smiled remembering the first time he invited the Kenobi pair to join him and his wife for dinner.

That thought made his smile widen. He and Tahl had married within a year of the pair becoming a couple…with Fleur more than happy to act as the binder…following a ritual from Terra which used the Force to bind a pair together even past death.

A take on a ritual used by her people for husband and wife. In that time Qui-Gon began to fully understand the subtle touches, the bright eyed looks, and eager joy that came over the faces of both Harry and Obi-Wan when around their wives.

Fleur took it upon herself to gather all of her fellow married woman and have weekly tea parties where they would all sit, drink tea, gossip, and do whatever else caught their fancy.

Sometimes she would bring in her Master Aayla to join them but the Twi'lek knight didn't join often stating that since she wasn't married she didn't quite fit in…yet.

He blinked when he heard the sounding of grunting making him look to see that Harry was clutching his stomach slightly while Obi-Wan looked surprised at his left raised elbow.

Harry smirked at his friend. "You _have_ improved my friend." He said rubbing his stomach slightly happy at the fact that Ben had taken the dirty shot when he had the chance.

He had been training Ben to stop thinking completely like a Jedi during combat stating that the galaxy at large would not fight with honor and he needed to break free from such thoughts.

Over time he noticed small moments when the temple raised Padawan would break from that training, but this was the first time in a lightsaber spar.

"Now…do it again." Harry ordered before going on the attack again making Ben react quickly to defend himself.

* * *

A couple hours later Fleur shook her head as she rubbed bruising solution across her bond mates' body. "I warned you Harry was holding back substantially." She said as Ben hissed slightly at the healing agent.

"I know…I just never guessed how much he holds back in our spars." He stated making her shake her head.

"He's been training almost exclusively in combat since he was six standard years old. How could he not be holding back? I mean mi amour you saw him face off against Master Windu the first day we arrived from Terra." She stated making him sigh but nod.

"I keep forgetting that he's still only a Padawan because of a lack of experience…which no one can claim now." He said thinking back on some of the missions Harry had been on since arriving in the temple.

The first mission he ever took with Master Windu had actually been to the lower levels of Coruscant to investigate the disappearance of local residents.

Only to wind up breaking a large slave trade ring run by the Exchange criminal group and starting the investigation into corrupt members of the Senate.

Another big mission was two months later when he joined Master Qui-Gon and himself on a diplomatic mission off world ending with the pair of Padawans facing off against the Dark Jedi Xanatos.

Xanatos was the failed second student of Master Jinn and Ben's predecessor. During his final trial of knighthood Xanatos had fallen to the Dark Side after Master Jinn killed his criminal father.

Ever since Xanatos has vowed to destroy Qui-Gon and everything he loved.

Harry and Ben faced off against Xanatos after catching him attempting to sabotage the meeting between the Mon Calamari and the Quarren that Qui-Gon was trying to keep together in their absence.

While the pair were able to drive him away the mission still ended in failure since the two waring species couldn't come to a peaceful solution.

Harry and Ben had both used Soresu against the attacking Dark Jedi trying to make the Ataru user tire before they attempted to apprehend him. However instead of going quietly Xanatos threw a bomb at the pair resulting in the weakening of the structure above them.

Causing Harry to break away and use his abilities to not only hold the structure in place but use his magic to repair the damage.

This gave Xanatos the chance he needed to run while Obi-Wan did his best to help his Alpha.

* * *

After that Harry continued to either be paired with them, Fleur and Aayla, or one of his wives for a mission.

One such happened while with Master Trebor and Daphne. The pair had gone with Harry to a meeting between the Wookies of Kashyyyk and the Trandoshans of Trandosha to discuss peace between both nations of warring people.

Only for Harry to stumble across the plot the Trandoshans had to use droids bought from the Trade Federation to capture the Wookie leader Tarfful and start their enslavement of the extremely powerful furry beings.

With the help of a Wookie warrior named Chewbacca Harry was able to sabotage the droids and expose the treachery before the plan could get underway.

After that the Trandoshans swore vengeance against him while the Wookies named him an honorary member of their people.

Even giving him a fanged necklace to prove it and allowing him to bring a young Wookie female named Naglana to the temple to be trained as a Jedi. Naglana joined clan Clawmouse and became one of Harry's best students in lightsaber combat.

However Ben believed it was their latest mission that solidified Harry's future knighthood.

* * *

Three months ago the planet of Galidraan had called to the council seeking aid as a group of Mandalorians were slaughtering political activist.

Master Dooku had been assigned the task of stopping them taking a great host with him. Harry, his wives, Ben, and Fleur had been assigned to the force as well something that had surprised them but they didn't have time to question it.

Upon arriving on Galidraan Harry had requested that he be allowed to attempt a peaceful solution.

Dooku had been cautious but allowed it knowing Harry's history with Mandalorians thanks to Revan.

Once the Jedi had arrived at the Mandalorian camp Harry had stepped forward into a sort of no man's land without his belt, cape, and weapons.

Once in an equal distance between the two groups he waved his hand making a dirt ring appear under his feet before he called out in a loud barking language almost no Jedi understood.

It was only thanks to Daphne that they knew what had been said.

"'I call the leader of this hunting party forward to challenge his or her right to lead'." She translated for them once Harry had finished speaking.

A Mandalorian in blue and silver armor walked up and called back. "'Who dares challenge me and on what authority?!'" The translation came as Harry took off his tunic showing a tattoo on his left peck.

"'I as an adopted member of Clan Ordo have the authority to challenge!' I don't think anyone was expecting that." Daphne commented as they saw the Mandalorian hunting party look around in confusion before a familiar silver armored figure approached.

"'He speaks true Jango Fett. I adopted him to the clan after he proved his worth.'" Torian Ordo said making the now named Jango look towards him before looking at Harry.

"'Fine softling I accept your challenge. When I win everything you hold dear is mine.'" Jango said making Harry's eyes narrow.

"Oops." Ben remembered hissing while his bond mate and fellow Lycans agreed with him. The hand to hand fight was nothing short of brutal…on Harry's part.

By the time he was done Jango lay upon the ground bruised, broken, and barely breathing. A single eye looking close to popping out of its socket, his ribs shattered, and both of his shoulders dislocated as well as broken elbows.

By right of conquest Harry had taken command of the True Mandalorian movement.

After calling Torian over the pair talked and Harry learned that the Mandalorians had been called there to put a stop to an insurrection against the governor.

This led Harry to lead a movement of both Mandalorians and Jedi against the governor discovering the Death Watch splinter cell that had been hiding out on that world and revealing just who was responsible for the almost battle between True Mandalorians and Jedi.

Once the Governor was displaced and his co conspirators arrested to face justice Harry surrendered control of the True Mandalorians to Torian charging his foster brother with putting them on the path of honor his ancestor had believed in.

Jango angry at the fact he had been displaced by one believed to be beneath him vanished after being healed.

* * *

After the mission Harry was seen as a hero among the Jedi who had come with them.

Even the Council had been impressed with his ability to turn a possibly dangerous and bloody event into a pursuit of justice and peace.

Master Dooku had even clapped Harry on the back pushing for the Padawan to be recognized for his efforts.

However it had also solidified to Harry that something had to be done to change how the order ran.

Mainly because it had been the Senate that had ordered them to go after hearing the plea from the corrupt governor. The Senate's power over the order after the Ruusan Reformations had made it so the Jedi worked for the Senate instead of with it.

This allowed many planets and pleas for help to either be ignored or buried under politics those that had a strong voice in the Senate could make their problems the foremost matter for the Jedi to settle while planets without a voice suffered.

Harry had used not only the corrupt government of Galidraan but the proof Susan had helped dig up on senators' illegal activities to call for either an abolishment of the reformations or for an amendment of them.

At least as far of the Jedi order was concerned.

The Council was weary of pushing for such action worried about the reaction of the Republic at large.

Something that Ben knew pissed Harry off something fierce but without knighthood or larger proof Harry couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

"Where has your mind gone mi amour?" Ben blinked at the voice of his bond mate.

"Just thinking about Galidraan." He answered making her nod.

"My brother stopped a great tragedy that day…and most likely kept Master Dooku in the order." After the mission to Galidraan Master Dooku had changed becoming weary of the Senate and agreed with Harry that the reformations needed to be abolished.

However the fact that Harry had been able to save many lives had kept the Master from losing full respect in the council.

The appointment of his student Qui-Gon to the council after Master Sifo Dyas had stepped down and believed to have died while away from the temple also helped.

However not long after his focus seemed to shift away to wondering how six Padawan learners he hadn't requested became part of his force against the Mandalorians.

Harry would've been helping if not for the fact that a month ago a lightsaber tournament had been called for all the youngling clans.

The tournament would take five students from five clans Clawmouse, Bergruutfa, Bear, Heliost and Hawkbat.

They would compete against one another one student against another in different match and the winning clan would be the one with the most members left.

Each member of the tournament would face off in three matches only being eliminated if they lost two of their matches.

Ben knew Harry believed in his students but he couldn't help but notice that Harry's students were going to be facing off against students with years of experience compared to the eight to nine year olds of Clawmouse.

The only reason the tournament was still going to happen was the fact that Harry had stated he believed it would be good experience for his students.

Ben had remembered the excitement each member of Clawmouse had when they learned they had been chosen to participate in a tournament.

Each of them had been happy to hear Harry state that there were going to be tryouts for the five positions in the tournament.

Every student worked hard eventually earning their spots.

Fifth place went to a green skinned Zabrak female with short brown hair named Mori Zaak who specialized in Shii-Cho combat with a single blade.

Fourth went to a male Iktochi named Jorgen Lazlo who also used a single blade with a good understanding of form VI combat.

Third went to a human male with brown eyes and hair named Gavin Hunter who surprised many with his skill with a light staff for the Niman style.

Second went to Naglana who used a Light club for Form V combat.

While Ahsoka made first not to anyone's surprise with her skill in Form V Jar'kai combat.

After that the entire clan worked together to help their fellows prepare for the tournament with Harry spending time with each of his students to help them prepare against a stronger opponent.

"I'm worried." Ben said aloud making his bond mates hand paused.

"What for mi amour?" She asked.

"I think someone has it out for Harry…actually they might have it out for all of us." He stated making Fleur continue to pause before she returned to her healing of his bruises.

"Harry knows what he is doing mi amour. Trust in him." She said making Ben nod as he lay still to allow her to work.

* * *

A week later the Lycan and Veela Padawans sat in a set of bleachers looking over the large oval field that would hold the tournament.

Ben looked and saw Harry along with four other Jedi on the field with younglings standing before them.

The first in line was Cin Drallig holding a banner with the symbol of Clan Hawkbat, second was Plo Koon holding a banner with a bear paw on it, third was Harry holding the banner for Clawmouse, Fourth holding a banner with a sun like symbol was Tera Sinube a Cosian master, and fifth to the surprise of Ben and the others was Master Oppo Rancisis holding the banner for Clan Bergruutfa.

"Son of a Hutt!" Daphne cursed under her breath at the sight of the Thisspiasian Master who seemed to have a smug expression under his white beard.

"So that's why this happened? He can't get anyone to defeat Harry so he tries to show he isn't fit by having his students face stacked odds likely to lose." Daphne growled.

All three of Harry's wives had known something was fishy about this tournament…now they realized why.

"I don't think the council likes it either." Hermione said noticing many of the Jedi Council members in the audience most with a sour look upon their faces.

However it was that changed when they all heard a familiar sound of a walking stick upon the ground making them all look to see Master Yoda step onto the field.

Oppo lost his smug look at the sight of the Grandmaster. "Come I have to referee this tournament. Keep safe and fair I shall." He said before anyone could speak up.

Harry noticed the angry way the Thisspiasian clenched his fist reaffirming his thought that there had been an ace up the snake like masters sleeve.

He had a feeling it involved his ability of Battle Meditation to help increase the ability of his students while demoralizing Harry's students.

"Begin the tournament shall." Master Yoda called as the instructors and younglings moved off towards their team benches. Harry waited as he waited for the first match of Clawmouse although he had a feeling of whom would face whom.

A week ago the instructors had to turn in a list of their five students and he had a feeling Oppo used those list for his own means.

The first match actually surprised him when it was Mori called first to face off against a human male that had to be close to twelve.

The fact that the male came from Bergruutfa however wasn't a surprise.

However what did surprise many was the speed in which Mori had disarmed the Padawan who looked just as surprised as everyone else.

"Winner by disarming…Clawmouse." Master Yoda called making Harry stand and applaud Mori.

That first matched set the pace for Clawmouse mostly with each opponent being from Bergruutfa minus a few times they faced off against the other clans.

This continued till Ahsoka won her third match against the number one of Bergruutfa solidifying her victory.

Harry smiled widely at his students applauding each and every one of their victories and comforting their losses all while never once losing his pride in them.

Eventually the tournament had to end and with a total of twenty victories Clawmouse was declared the winner.

* * *

"This is such Sith Spit!" A voice cried out making everyone look towards the angry number one of Bergruutfa as he pointed at Oppo.

"You said we would win! You said those peons trained by the barbarian would never be able to beat us!" He shouted making the Thisspiasian glare before he noticed the silence around him.

He looked up to see the glare filled faces around him. "So the truth comes out." Harry said stepping forward as he looked at the Thisspiasian.

"Ever since I and my pack arrived here we have been plagued by one thing after another. First the constant challenges from Padawan against me, second missions that could've been considered suicidal, finally doing everything in your power to try and make my students fail. And that's only the things that involve me." Harry said the snake like master moved towards the center of the arena.

"Hermione had to constantly re establish her authority to research in the archives, Daphne was sent to more and more hostile lands on the off chance she was attacked or taken hostage, and Susan found it harder and harder to continue her research into the illegal activities of the senate because someone tipped them off to her investigation."

Harry said as the Master grabbed his lightsaber hilt holding it as Harry marched forward.

"Fleur constantly avoiding slavers with Master Aayla, and her husband finding more and more of his missions ending with an attack by Xanatos." Harry drew his right hilt into his hand both activating them together.

"You and yours are destroying the Jedi Order!" Oppo yelled as he glared at Harry.

"Wrong you are." Master Yoda said as he joined Harry his own green blade in hand his expression one of anger.

Soon they were joined by every member of the Council each surrounding the criminal.

Oppo glared at each and every one of them before he suddenly raised his hand and caused the room to be filled with a bright flash of light blinding everyone in the room.

Harry blinked his eyes clear before growling and jumping forward his body shifting into its initial transformation state before he chased after the scent of snake.

* * *

Harry ran through the temple after the scent until he arrived in the hanger to see the long tail of the Thisspiasian get into a speeder before it took off.

Growling Harry jumped onto a speeder bike and ignited it before giving chase once more.

As the speeder bike traveled through the traffic of Coruscant deftly avoiding danger as he continued to travel after the speeder.

Realizing something Harry smashed the communicator on the bike. "Padawan Potter to Coruscant protector force! Be on the lookout for rogue criminal Jedi.

Criminal is Thisspiasian wearing brown robes, white beard, turban, carrying green bladed lightsaber!"

Harry called over the airwaves as he continued to pursue. As Harry traveled after the Jedi he noticed the Jedi traveling to an open air hanger.

Harry jumped from the bike trusting its safety features to activate stopping it before it could crash.

The moment he was almost on Oppo the Master turned his blade activated as it met Harry's in the air. "You aren't going anywhere!" Harry growled his eyes shining red as he started to batter against the Master Jedi with Vaapad against Niman.

The pair moved around the open air hanger battling back and forth against one another. "You and yours have destroyed everything I worked for!" The Thisspiasian shouted as he smashed his blade down as Harry pushed him back.

"You tried to get my wives and friend kill or worse enslaved!" Harry shouted back as the pair continued to fight as they heard the sirens of the police force of Coruscant approach.

Harry smiled at the sound. "Looks like someone is going to get what they deserve." Harry smirked however it fell when he noticed another sound in the air.

"I highly doubt that." Oppo said with a smug look before a large Firespray 31 class patrol and attack ship came into view.

"Ah shite!" Harry shouted as the rapid fire turbo lasers started to fire at him making him run and jump to avoid the damage.

Once behind a pillar Harry turned and watched as the Thisspiasian curled his body up allowing him to jump high into the air as he landed on a platform aboard the ship.

Harry caught the name _Slave I_ on the side before it took off through the air. Harry moved from behind his cover just in time for the ship to drop something.

" _Seismic charge!"_ He screamed in his head before holding both of his hands out towards the explosive.

Off in the distance the other members of the pack watched as the Firespray class ship drove off before they saw a bright flash of blue followed by the sound of an explosion.

"HARRY!" Daphne, Hermione, and Susan yelled in fear as Ben punched the accelerator.

As they arrived the pack watched in amazement at the sight of Harry standing there the explosion slowly being contained in a large orb of energy.

Harry had his arms out slowly bringing them in as the explosion continued to be compressed tighter and tighter.

Harry continued to compress the blast until it was nothing but a spark before it disappeared out of existence.

Harry fell to his knees panting for air. It was the first time he had ever done something like that and was surprised it went off without him at least being scared.

"Never…again…not…ever again." Harry gasped aloud before he was suddenly slammed into by his wives as they all held him tightly.

* * *

"Disappointing it is that Oppo escaped." Master Yoda said in the council chambers with everyone gathered together with the chair that had once belonged to Oppo removed.

"Even Harry cannot stop a starship from firing its turbo lasers." Master Qui-Gon said from his position in the chamber next to his former Master.

"However it does finally prove what many of us believed…Oppo has been trying to sabotage the Terra pack." Dooku said making everyone nod. True many of them suspected but Oppo had been masterful in hiding the evidence.

"Can we expect any help from the Thisspiasian people?" Master Yaddle asked only to be met with a shake of Mace's head.

"Oppo is royalty on his home world and is still in line for the crown…they will give him immunity and we won't have the authority to go after him.

Once more proving my Padawan correct in the fact that we need to do something about the Ruusan Reformations. Who knows what else Oppo will be able to do out in the galaxy?" Mace asked rhetorically as the others sighed in agreement.

"The chancellor has been brought to speed but I doubt he will go against the Thisspiasian people because of one criminal." Dooku added before looking to his own former Master.

"Change this we cannot." Yoda said after a moment. "Focus now on what we can change we must. Abolished the Reformations must be." He said making the others nod in agreement.

"It will take time…years even to get this done. With help from Padawan Bones it may be accelerated but even then…" Qui-Gon left the statement hanging.

"And that's not even the worst of it. Even if we get them abolished the Republic is going to hesitate to allow us free reign." Dooku added.

"Agree I do. However not all is dark believe I do not." Yoda said making everyone look towards him.

"Three among those wronged ready to be elevated they are. One passed the trials of knighthood he has. The other two ready to face said trials." He said pausing for a moment.

"Harry is ready. He proved that more than once in the last two years." Dooku agreed remembering how the young Padawan had not only saved many lives on Galidraan as well as his faith in the Jedi Order.

"He has shown a large understanding of our goals…and he is quite powerful for one his age." Master Mundi stated speaking of the explosion he prevented from harming the innocent.

"I take it Hermione is one of the others?" Qui-Gon asked making Master Yoda nod.

"I agree. Of all the Lycan Padawans other than Harry she is the one best set for the role." Yaddle said.

"Then Fleur is the last you intend to have face our trials?" Master Depa Bilaba asked.

"Ready she is…already faced a trial of the flesh at the loss of her sister." Yoda stated making Qui-Gon nod in agreement.

"What of the younglings under Harry's care?" Master Yaddle asked.

"Take over I shall for those that remain. Five ready to be Padawan learners they are." Master Yoda said making the others blink before agreeing.

The five students in the tournament have proved they were ready to become Padawan learners.

* * *

Harry looked out towards the Coruscant skyline outside of the council chambers.

The sun had started to set by the time the healers had cleared him to leave much to his irritation.

His wives had stayed with him the entire time to make sure he listened to the healer.

As it turned out the summons to the Council chambers had been a relief for him.

He knew his wives meant well but there was only so much of their worrying he could take in one setting. He shuddered to think what would happen if he had actually been harmed earlier.

"I always find it relaxing to look out as the sun sets." Harry turned to see his Master walking out of the council chambers.

"It's one thing that never changes. A sun rises and sets it's comforting at times and welcoming at others." Harry said making Mace nod as he joined his student at the looking windows.

"Can anything be done about Oppo?" Harry asked making Mace sigh.

"No…though it has caused the council to fully agree with your idea to get rid of the Ruusan Reformations." The dark skinned master said making Harry snort.

"Well at least something good will come out of this." He said making Mace chuckle.

"So I take it this is a formal debriefing?" Harry asked his Master who didn't react for a moment.

"Harry…" He stated making Harry blink. Master Windu didn't call him by first name often. Usually it was Padawan or Padawan Potter.

"Today showed a lot of us that change is needed. It showed us that we have become blind to the actions of our own Masters." Mace looked towards Harry with a serious expression.

"It has also shown us that it's time to take that first step towards those changes." Harry looked at his Master in confusion before the chamber doors opened.

Mace motioned for Harry to step through first following behind his student.

* * *

Once Harry stepped in he noticed that the room was completely dark with the only light coming from the doorway only for it to fade as the door closed behind his Master.

The moment it was darkened the room was enlightened by the glow of ten blades of green, blue, and one purple.

Harry looked around seeing every Master standing there with their hoods up while Masters Qui-Gon, Dooku, and Windu all had small smiles.

"Step forward Padawan." Master Yoda said standing upon his chair. Harry walked towards the Grandmaster with the main circle on the floor of the room lighting as he walked.

Harry knelt down before Master Yoda. Yoda smiled as he moved his shoto saber against the shoulders of the Padawan before him.

"Harry Potter…By the right of the council…By the will of the Force…dub the I do Jedi…Knight of the republic." Yoda said as he cut off Harry's Padawan braid allowing it to fall to the ground.

Harry looked up at the Grandmaster with a smile upon his face.

* * *

That night Harry walked into his dorm his braid hidden away in his robe as both Daphne and Susan asked/demanded to know what happened.

However it was no surprise to him when Hermione noticed something missing and squealed out loudly causing Harry to laugh at the reaction as she charged into his arms and hugged him for all she was worth.

"You're a Knight!" She cried out in joy as she kissed his lips with a bright smile upon her lips. Daphne and Susan got over their shock and charged in to celebrate as well.

* * *

On a balcony overlooking the night sky of Coruscant Darth Nyx looked off towards the Jedi Temple.

She had heard the news of her beloved saving so many with his power the information had brought a smile to her master's face as he planned.

However for her it just reaffirmed what she always knew.

Her Harry was the most powerful and once she took him away from those worthless bitches…he would truly shine as hers and hers alone.

She just needed to finish her training…then and only then would she make her move.

She would wait, she would watch, and when the moment was right…she would strike.

* * *

That's all for now Folks. I really hope you all enjoyed it and I appreciate the continued support from all of my readers. Thank you one and all.

R&R Ja Ne


	9. Chapter 9

Happy Valentines everyone! So this chapter is a long one and will be one of the last two before we hit Episode I time frame. Also will everyone finally get the answer to one of the biggest questions I created at the start. The fourth mate of Harry's pack. Also near the end will be a little incite from Luna on Terra so before anyone flames I ask that you please wait to read that. The incite will also answer a question or two I know most of you have had revolving around Anakin and whether or not he turns into Vader.

If you have any questions or problems please feel free to PM me.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

* * *

Chapter Nine

As the sun rose in the sky of Coruscant Harry opened his eyes to the familiar sensation of his body being surrounded by his wives.

Daphne lay upon his right his arm trapped between her c cup breast allowing him to feel her heartbeat against his skin. On his left was Susan in the same position as Daphne only she had tucked her leg in against his.

All while his first wife Hermione slept peacefully upon his chest her ear pressed against his heart as if to reassure herself that it still beat.

He looked over and smiled at the box now sitting on the mantle in the room. Inside it was his cut braid where it waited to be joined by the braids of his wives and a braid of his fourth mate.

* * *

Harry looked up at the ceiling at that thought for years now he had sensed that his fourth mate was somewhere out there but he had yet to meet her or get an idea of where she might be.

True he believed that the Force would one day lead him to her but it grew tiring to wait for answers.

All he could grasp of her from his dreams was that she was human, she was wise, strong willed, and she smelled of pears.

That information didn't help him since he never saw a clear image of her features and humans populated many worlds in the Galaxy. As for pears again they were grown on many worlds and wouldn't stand out.

He sighed before shaking off the thoughts as he gently used his abilities to release himself from the hold of his lovers. Once free he smiled as the three female Lycans huddled together to keep warm. Harry walked off to the refresher with a slight bounce in his step…after all today was a very important day.

After his morning meal Harry went off to join his now former Master to go over the specks of his first task as a Knight.

He was to take the five students of his that had won the tournament so they could complete their final task to officially become Padawan Learners.

The building of their personal Lightsabers, and before that the placement of their braids of rank.

Ahsoka would be using synthetic material since her lekku and montrals made it impossible for her to grow hair.

Much the same for Jorgen who had a head of skin and horns.

However since the idea of taking five children anywhere by himself was unwelcome he would be allowed to bring extra chaperones.

He was informed that Hermione and Fleur would be unable to go since they had business with the Council. Susan and Master Di were busy running the investigation into the Senate.

Master Trebor was preparing for the next mission he and Daphne would be sent on. This one bound to be must safer since Oppo would no longer be able to influence the choice on where they went.

This left Daphne free to join him along with Ben and his fellow Knight Aayla. The Twi'lek more than willing to aid them as a sort of congratulations gift to Harry for being knighted. Her lover Kit Fisto telling Harry his gift would show itself when they returned.

Harry arrived in the mission planning room to see Master Windu already there with Aayla.

"Ah good morning Knight Potter." Mace said with a small smile making Harry shake his head.

"Surely now that we are no longer student and Master you can call me by my name?" Harry asked making Mace shrug but not answer.

Harry rolled his eyes long used to his former Masters sense of humor. "Are we prepared for the journey?" Harry asked getting on track.

Mace nodded as he motioned towards the projector in the middle of the room. "Since you and yours did not follow the usual trials to retrieve your crystals to build your lightsabers you are unaware of the world where we now gather crystals." He said pulling up a star chart for Harry to look at.

"This will lead you to the Planet Ilum where you will take the younglings to find their crystals and build their weapons officially becoming Padawan after reciting the code of their choice to you." Mace said making Harry blink and look towards the Master Jedi.

"The council knows you have been teaching your class about the differences between the old and new code so they can make fully informed choices on their path.

They will recite the code of their choice to you to be witnessed by Padawans Black and Kenobi as well as Knight Secura." Harry nodded not questioning the decision of the council less they change their mind.

Harry accepted the star chart clip pocketing it before he looked towards Aayla. "What should I expect as far as climate?" He asked.

"Ice and snow." She simply said making Harry nod. Ice and Snow he could work with.

"Meet in the hanger in an hour and a half. That should give everyone enough time to prepare and join us." Harry said making the Twi'lek nod before she left the room.

Harry made to follow her only for Mace to place his hand on his former students shoulder.

"Tomorrow Master Yoda will be taking over your class. Today they will enjoy their free day…I don't doubt you will have a mission waiting for you by the time you get back." He said making Harry nod in understanding disappointed that he wasn't going to see the rest of his students finish their training.

"Also the council has approved your request to make Ahsoka Tano your Padawan." Mace said making Harry brighten up slightly.

Last night after the ceremony Harry had requested permission to continue to train Ahsoka as his official Padawan now that he was a Knight.

At first the idea of a nineteen year old already taking on a Padawan made them hesitate, but after remembering the amount of responsibility he had shown in the past with Clan Clawmouse they decided to discuss it before telling him their answer.

* * *

Harry walked into his classroom not surprised to see his clan waiting for him even on their day off. "Good Morning Younglings." He said with a slightly sad smile.

"Good Morning Master Harry." They said making him chuckle not surprised that the news of his knighting had traveled through the Temple.

"Today is both good and bad for us." Harry said knowing the silence was hard for the young ones before him.

"Today five of you will join me on a quest to finish your Padawan Trials." He said making everyone blink and start talking. He held up his hand making the room go quiet once more.

"The council decided last night that those of you that fought in yesterday's tournament are prepared to finalize your trials." Said five looked shocked. "That is the good news." He said making everyone focus once more.

"The bad news is…with my new responsibilities as a Knight the council believes I will no longer be able to continue to divulge enough time to remain your teacher. Starting tomorrow Master Yoda will be taking my place as your instructor." Harry said shocking the group once more.

"Can't you stay in the temple Master?" A female human named Gillian asked Harry who smiled at her.

"I wish I could, but your Master went and made a bit of a spectacle of himself yesterday.

This will mean a lot of worlds are going to either request my presents as a protector or I will be asked to remain on a single world as a Peacekeeper for an unknown number of years." Harry explained to the younglings all of whom looked disappointed at the news.

"Now none of that." Harry said making them look at him. "No long faces." He said as he sat down on his desk.

"There is no Goodbye…" He started before they finished. "…when the Force is your ally." Harry smiled.

"Mori, Naglana, Ahsoka, Gavin, and Jorgen after I dismiss you the five of you will go and gather your cold gear and join me in the hanger. As for the rest of you…" Harry hesitated for a moment before smiling.

"…let me part with a last lesson. One my first Master gave to me and my fellow Padawan learners of Terra." He said catching their attention all over again.

"Love is the most powerful emotion out there." He started. "Once you find the one that you are meant to share it with hold it close. Be thankful for every day you have it.

Cherish every little moment you have with your lover. Share your joys and work through your sorrows together. Finally when the time comes to start a family…never once take said family for granted." He said as they all looked at him before he smiled brightly.

"Do this and I guarantee you…no power in this Galaxy can stop you from protecting that which is most precious to you." Harry finished before he stood up and bowed to his students.

"Until the next time my pups." Harry said as he straightened up the Younglings all standing and returning the bow bringing a small tear to his eye.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Daphne asked her husband as she walked up to him hugging him close.

She and her sister wives had felt his sorrow earlier causing them to worry for their love.

"I just had to say goodbye to my clan…it hurt more than I anticipated." He explained making Daphne blink before she pulled him in tighter burying his head in her chest her own head lying atop of his offering all the comfort she could.

She knew how much those younglings had come to mean to her husband and the fact that he had to leave them would be devastating to that bond.

As she held her love she could feel him shake slightly as he came to grips with his emotions.

He would not cry she knew that those Dursley filth had caused him to almost lose the ability except during moments of extreme emotion. Right now he needed her to be his rock for a moment something she accepted readily.

Ben and Aayla sensing something wrong gave the pair their distance as they helped load supplies while one of the temples R4 astromech droids ran preflight checks.

After a few minutes Harry pulled back enough to kiss his blond wife. Daphne looked into his eyes and saw that he was back in control and nodded as she held his hand and waited for the group of younglings they were to be escorting arrived.

" _Thank you my love."_ She heard over their bond before shivering as she felt his love surround her.

" _Any time my husband."_ She sent back laying her head against his shoulder enjoying the feeling of his love saturating her body.

* * *

Soon the five younglings arrived each carrying boxes filled with parts and something else that was important.

Harry walked up as Ben and Aayla walked down the boarding ramp of the _Ebon Hawk_. "Welcome future Padawan learners." Harry said getting small smiles from the five students before him.

"Before we go we have something important to do." He said as each youngling knelt down and opened their boxes pulling out the braids they had made over time.

Harry walked up to Mori first helping her fashion the braid to the right side of her face and continued down the line before ending at Ahsoka who gently played with the hanging braid after he was done. He smiled at them as they closed their boxes and rose to their feet.

"Welcome aboard my ship the _Ebon Hawk_. Step lightly and follow me to the main common room." He said motioning for them to follow.

Once everyone was gathered in the common room Harry motioned to the set of seats he had placed around the communicator. Each Youngling took a seat and buckled in knowing that once they were in space they could roam free.

"Before we go introductions are needed. First is my lovely wife Daphne." Harry said motioning towards the blond as she gave a small smile and waved.

The younglings smiled back knowing her mainly by stories Harry told of her learning Makashi and Soresu from him. Proven by the duel saber hanging from her belt.

"This is my fellow knight Aayla Secura who holds rank when I'm not around." He said motioning towards the Twi'lek knight.

"Finally is my friend and fellow Lycan Obi-Wan Kenobi." Harry said surprising Ben slightly since he fully expected to be introduced as Ben…something Harry took to calling him outside of missions.

Once everyone was introduced Harry reminded his students that until they were safely away from the planet they were to remain belted before heading off to the cockpit.

He was joined by Daphne as she took the co-pilot's seat, Ben sitting near the communications station, all while Aayla took navigation.

"Coruscant Air control this is Jedi vessel _Ebon Hawk_ requesting permission to leave atmo." Harry said into the headset once it was in place.

After a moment a familiar voice came over the line. "Permission granted…good hunting Harry." Harry smiled at Korra's voice.

"And you should stop getting busted at cantinas so your boss doesn't have to keep punishing you with Air control duty." The Ensign had over time become one of Daphne's favorite Sabacc friend the pair meeting up when both had free time to take a few suckers for what they were worth.

Every once in a while Vette would join them if she was on Coruscant.

Korra laughed over the radio before Harry flicked the switches that caused the freighter to rise into the air and slowly turn allowing them to leave.

"Have fun and tell Daphne I'm free Wednesday." Harry laughed as Daphne rolled her eyes at her friend before Harry guided them into the stars.

Harry continued to guide them past the busy life of Coruscant until they were once more in the black.

"Coordinates set Harry." Aayla said from her station making Harry nod. Harry smiled as he reached forward and pulled a familiar lever watching as the stars blurred before they vanished in a flash.

* * *

Harry smiled as he watched Ben go through familiar training velocities with Mori. It seemed the youngling had wanted to test her ability with Shii-Cho against his ability with Soresu.

The pair were in nearly empty cargo hold while nearby Jorgen and Naglana looking over their chosen parts for their weapons.

Ahsoka was sitting with Daphne the blond taking the time to get to know her husbands' future student.

Gavin was playing Dejarik with Aayla showing off his ability as a strategist.

Harry looked back at Mori and Ben almost laughing at the shocked look that appeared on Mori's face when Ben disarmed her catching her practice saber from the air.

"How…?" She asked making Ben smile at her.

"I've had a lot of practice against Shii-Cho thanks to your instructor." Ben said looking over to see Harry leaning against the cargo holds door.

"I warned you about being over confident Mori. Not all Padawan are as easy to beat as those you faced in the tournament. Remember Padawan no matter how good you are at some point in time there is always going to be someone better."

Mori nodded before she accepted her saber back from Ben before running off to join Jorgen and Naglana.

"You're already sounding like a Master." Ben commented making Harry shrug.

"I've been training them for a couple years now…not to mention you and the others on Terra." He explained making Ben nod figuring Harry had the most experience as an instructor of those aboard the ship.

The pair of teenagers left the younglings to their work as they moved off to the cockpit stopping to both grab a cuppa tea.

"So…how are things with you and Fleur?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence. Ben smiled at the mention of his bond mate.

"Progressing normally I'd wager. Although at times I feel unworthy of her." Ben said making Harry chuckle.

"You too huh?" He asked making Ben smile at his friends words.

"I'm thinking of officially asking her to marry me after I become a knight." He said making Harry blink slightly in surprise before smiling brightly.

True their bond was in every legality a marriage, but Ben felt his lover still deserved the whole nine yards.

"Did you and your wives ever have a ceremony?" He asked making Harry smile as he looked off in the distance.

* * *

"Yes. All three got to have their dream wedding before we left.

Hermione and I were married under the Eiffel tower in France her dream location. Fleur was her maid of honor with Daphne and Susan acting as bridesmaids." Harry said remembering the way the sun had shone in his wife's hair making her shine like a goddess in his eyes.

She wore a dress that complimented her body perfectly her hair done up just like it had during the Yule Ball.

Her bouquet a simple set of red roses wrapped in a periwinkle blue ribbon. Harry had worn a black and white suit with a periwinkle bow tie.

Sirius had given her away with a tear in his eye as Neville, Dean, and Blaise in place next to him.

"I think that was the first time she ever believed me when I said she was beautiful." Harry said finishing his recollection of that day.

* * *

"Susan was next. We were married in her ancestral home where many members of her family had gotten married." Harry said remembering the sight of his wife approaching him wearing a beautiful dress that had once belonged to her mother.

Hannah, Hermione, and Dora acting as bridesmaids dressed in yellow dresses with black bows around their necks.

Harry wore a black suit with a yellow bow tie while Susan had a bouquet of yellow roses wrapped with a black ribbon.

Her aunt Amelia had acted as their binder with a bright smile on her face full of love for her niece.

That night had been the first time the pair made love. "That was the last time Susan really got to spend a great amount of time with her aunt before Amelia died fighting against Riddle."

Harry said making Ben nod remembering Susan telling him about the brave woman that had influenced her towards her goal in the Jedi order.

* * *

"What about Daphne?" Ben asked making Harry smile.

"We were married in my family's Italian vineyard. My favorite place to visit during the summer holidays." Daphne answered as she walked into the cockpit with Ahsoka.

Daphne walked up and took a seat in Harry's lap making her husband smile as they shared a small kiss.

"Tracy was my maid of honor. With the Patil twins acting as bridesmaids. All dressed in green and silver." She said making Harry smile remembering the look of disgust that appeared on Parvati's face at the sight as a Gryffindor she naturally hated that color scheme.

Daphne had followed her sister wives ideas of having roses as her bouquet only with white roses and a silver ribbon.

Unlike her sister wives Daphne insisted on dress robes of green with a silver bow tie for her husband while she wore a dress that looked like it came from the Victorian era, but it fit her body type extremely well.

Master Revan had been the one to bind them together since she refused to allow her father to be there.

Daphne had barely contained herself after the ceremony allowing her wolf to reveal herself during that night as they gave each other to one another.

* * *

"Harry insisted on letting us plan weddings for ourselves since he wanted us to fully bind ourselves to one another." Daphne said as she cuddled with her husband nearby Ahsoka stuck out her tongue at the sight.

"Put it away." Harry ordered surprising Ahsoka since she had turned away from the pair.

After a moment the consul started to beep. "Ah looks like we're on final approach." Harry said as Daphne rose up motioning for Ahsoka to leave before him as Harry and Ben brought them out of Hyperspace.

Before them was a bright white world making Harry blink.

"Wow…Aayla wasn't kidding when she said to expect ice and snow." Harry said making Ben snicker slightly as the pair flew them towards the world of ice.

* * *

Once they were on the ground…at the location Ben guided them to through memory…Harry rose up taking off his cape before pulling on a thick robe pulling the hood up and wrapping it around himself.

Soon the bundled bunch headed out of the ship with Aayla remaining behind to keep the ship warmed so they could take off safely.

"Blasted cold! My horns are freezing off!" Jorgen called over the blizzard they walked through.

Harry waved his hand surprising the Younglings as they suddenly felt their bodies warming up.

"Thank me later." He said through the wind as they followed Ben to the ice temple where the younglings would face their trials.

Once inside the ice cavern Harry lowered his hood shaking the snow off before raising his hand making a ball of fire appear in his palm lighting their path.

Daphne held up her hand as well a ball of pure light appearing to aid him. Both lights acting as beacons helping the Younglings along the way.

Eventually they arrived in the main chamber with the crystals acting as a light source. Harry turned to the Younglings after shaking the hand that had been holding a fireball.

"Now comes the part where you all come in." He said to each of them before motioning towards the halls of crystals.

"Let the Force be your guide. It will lead you to the crystal or crystals that will aid in your journeys as Jedi." Harry said before motioning them on their way.

After the five wandered off Harry waved his hand making three comfortable chairs appear before the pair of Padawans and the new Knight.

Ben remembered that the caves of Ilum would provide a youngling with a vision testing them in their resolve to one day become Jedi.

The trio watched as Mori arrived back first, followed by Naglana, Jorgen, Gavin, and Ahsoka returning last.

Harry rose to his feet as he motioned for each student to kneel before him bringing their boxes of parts out. Harry almost smiled at the sight of the Crystals.

Gavin, and Jorgen each had green crystals proving his theory that they would become Consular Jedi. Mori and Naglana had blue crystals.

While Ahsoka surprised Harry by having a pair of pure white crystals. "Now we come to the final test of this trial. Using meditation and the Force you will now assemble your sabers. All while repeating this mantra." Harry said before clearing his throat.

"The Crystal is the heart of the blade.

The Heart is the crystal of the Jedi.

The Jedi is the Crystal of the Force.

The Force is the blade of the heart.

All are intertwined.

The crystal, the blade, the Jedi.

You are One." Harry said before motioning to his students to continue.

* * *

All five students closed their eyes entering meditative trances as pieces started to rise into the air. Harry watched with a smile as each blade came to life.

Jorgen building a simple hilt of silver metal with a wide lens at the top.

Gavin the familiar extended hilt of a light staff with the middle covered in black with silver buttons and switches.

Mori like Jorgen went with a simple design only her hilt had finger placements to allow her to better grip the weapon.

Naglana also built a single blade only it was larger than the normal sized showing it was a light club the handle of which was wood from a tree on her home world.

Ahsoka had a pair of sabers. They were white in color and were slightly curved. One of the blades was in a Shoto form carrying over from her practice saber style.

There was a small circular nub at the top of both weapons where the blades would be shown and two diamonds patterned into the hilts.

If Harry was honest they kind of reminded him of the hilts of Japanese Katana.

"Now for a gift from me." Harry said to each before they could come out of their trances.

"While focusing on my voice I want each of you to feel me help guide you." He said kneeling down and joining them in the Force touching them gently each surrendering control knowing they could trust him.

Ben blinked at the sight before looking at his own hilt which hadn't changed much over the years except for the runes now upon it. Harry had carved them himself having Ben meditating nearby focusing on his weapon through the Force.

Proving the theory that Magic wasn't all that was needed to make Runes work.

Harry gently guided his students as they used the Force to carve runes of protection keeping their weapons from getting damaged, security to keep them out of the hands of those they didn't want handling it, and a few others.

Once done He relaxed his meditation bringing his students out with him. All of whom blinked in surprise at the runes now covering their weapons.

"Now like me you five have blades that will not only keep you alive…but respond best to you and you alone." Harry said as each student rose to their feet with him.

Ahsoka pushed the ends of her weapons together before pulling them away a pair of pure white blade shining bright.

Both Mori and Naglana revealed their blue blades while Gavin and Jorgen revealed their green blades. Harry nodded at the sight of the functioning weapons.

"Now for the final thing needed before you are officially Padawan. Recite the Jedi Code you will one day swear to upon your knighting." Harry stated once more the younglings knelt down.

He wasn't surprised that Mori, Jorgen, Gavin, and Naglana recited the new code all of whom felt the most reassurance from its structure.

Ahsoka however surprised her fellows by reciting the old code.

* * *

Once back on the ship the newly made Padawan learners were eager to test out their weapons only holding back at Harry's serious look of what would happen if they damaged his ship.

Once they were back in the air Ahsoka approached Harry in the Cockpit. "Master…what's going to happen now?" She asked making Harry look towards her.

"I mean…if you can't continue our lessons what am I supposed to do?" She asked making Harry smile at her.

"I'm sure wherever it is the council sends us you and I will find time to continue your training." He stated making Ahsoka look at him confused.

When she didn't speak again Harry continued.

"You're a wonderful student Snips. A bit headstrong, outspoken, and you can be a bit cocky. However…" He said with a pause looking at his student once more. "…I wouldn't trade you for any other Padawan in the Temple." He said making the Togruta realize just what he was saying.

"You mean…?!" She asked excitement filling her voice.

"I mean to say…welcome to the family." Harry said before accepting the charging child into his arms as he laughed at the joyful cheers that left her mouth.

Daphne smiled at the sight of the Togruta Padawan embracing her husband before turning away to give them privacy knowing they needed a moment to create the bond between Master and Apprentice.

* * *

The sun was setting as the _Ebon Hawk_ returned to her berth in the Jedi Temple.

Harry saw with a slight surprise members of the Council standing in the hanger waiting. Once the ramp was lowered Harry led the group out of the ship to Master Yoda who had a smile upon his face.

"Welcome back Padawans of the Jedi Order." He said to the former younglings making Harry relax slightly since this seemed to be a formality at the end of the Padawan Trials.

"Found Masters for you we have." He said making Harry blink. That was uncommon since it could take years before a Padawan found a Master. Some never finding one and being sent to the Jedi Corps to work in aid of the order instead of for the order.

"Mori Zaak step forward." Mori looked slightly shaken as she approached the Grandmaster before Kit Fisto joined her.

"I am Master Fisto." He said.

"Like you I am a student of Shii-Cho and I hope we can work together." Mori smiled and nodded.

Harry smiled he couldn't think of a better Master for the Zabrak Padawan.

Harry watched as one by one the other three newly made Padawan met the Jedi that would be their master.

Jorgen joining Master Saesee Tiin, Gavin joining Master Dooku, and Naglana being assigned to a Jedi he had never met before.

He was a tall man with tanned skin, long black hair styled in dreadlocks, his clothing a mix of greens and browns, and had a yellow stripe across his face from cheek to cheek.

"I'm Jedi Master Quinlan Vos. Most of the time I spend out in the wild something Aayla there can attest to." He said making Harry look towards the Twi'lek.

"It's good to see you too Master." She said with a smile making Harry understand. Quinlan had been her Master.

"As a Jedi Shadow I spend a lot of time tracking and exploring the wild…something I know a Wookie is more than capable of. Even a cub." He stated.

"(I won't let you down Master.)" Naglana said in her native tongue making Quinlan nod.

"I know you won't." He said.

"Wait…what about Ahsoka?" Mori asked when no other Master or Knight stepped forward.

"Already a Master she has." Master Yoda said feeling the bond between her and Harry. Harry placed his hand upon the shoulder of his Padawan.

* * *

A week later Harry and Ahsoka were loading the _Ebon Hawk_ with a newly knighted Hermione.

The Trio were being sent to a mid-rim world where each would have different roles. Hermione was going to act as a researcher and political advisor towards the newly elected queen of said world.

Harry was going to act in the capacity of a Peacekeeper/bodyguard. He would protect said queen from danger while also taking on the job of training a group of bodyguards to act in capacity for any future elected royalty.

Ahsoka would also be acting as a bodyguard during times when Harry was separated from his charge. Mainly in the privacy of her room, the lavatory, and the like.

"Still think this is unfair." Daphne grumbled as she helped her husband and sister wife prepare for their long term mission. She and Susan would remain behind in the temple until the council believed they were ready to face the trials.

Susan wasn't grumbling mainly because she needed to complete her investigation into the Senate. Ben and Fleur were off enjoying a little down time away from everyone.

"It's not like you won't be able to come visit Daphne." Hermione said tired of hearing the blonds bellyaching.

"Still four years! Four years practically alone! Eight if that queen gets elected for a second term!" Daphne shouted making Harry and Hermione sigh while Ahsoka laughed at the dramatics. Susan shook her head.

"Then instead of complaining work on becoming a knight so you can join them." She said making Daphne glare at the red head.

Harry smiled as he loaded the last of their supplies before he kissed both of the wives that would be remaining behind.

"I still hate this." Daphne said as she accepted a hug from her husband. Susan accepted a kiss and hug wishing her husband and sister wife luck.

Harry took his seat with Hermione in the copilot seat and Ahsoka sitting at the communicator controls.

"Coruscant air control this is Jedi vessel Ebon Hawk. Requesting permission to clear atmo." Harry said following procedure.

Once they were in the black again Harry finished programing the computer before pulling the lever heading to their new home for the next four years.

" _I wonder what Naboo will be like?"_ He internally asked before pulling the lever sending them into hyperspace.

* * *

"Theed air control. This is Jedi vessel _Ebon Hawk_ requesting clearance to land." Harry said over his headset as he guided the ship through the blue skies of the lavish green world of Naboo.

From what he saw from the skylines Naboo was a world surrounded in forest, lakes/oceans, and gave off an aura of peace.

" _Ebon Hawk_ please keep current course fighter escort will lead you to main hanger." Harry heard over the radio.

"Acknowledged." Harry said reducing speed to allow the escort a chance to catch up.

After a pair of yellow star fighters appeared Harry matched their speed heading west. "They like their domes don't they?" He asked once he caught sight of Theed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Be nice love." Hermione said making Harry shrug.

"As long as they don't try and act like they control me." He said under his breath knowing she could hear him. Hermione didn't argue that point.

Terra filled her husband with hatred when it came to politicians and those that felt self-entitled because they have power.

Harry landed the Hawk in one of the berths in the main hanger.

Nearby he caught sight of a sleek silver craft. A J type 328 Nubian if he remembered his readings correctly.

" _Must be the queen's ship."_ He thought making Hermione look at the sleek weaponless ship.

The trio of Jedi stepped off the ramp they were approached by a dark skinned man wearing a red and blue uniform with three others nearby standing at attention.

"I'm Captain Panaka of the Naboo security force. I am usually in charge of the Queens safety however I look forward to working with you Master Jedi." Harry offered his hand to the security captain.

"Hello Captain. I'm Jedi Knight Harry Potter. With me are my wife Hermione and my Padawan Ahsoka Tano." Panaka blinked in surprise at the mention of a wife until he caught sight of the ring on Harry's left hand and a matching one on the human female before him.

Panaka nodded. "My men and I will escort you to meet the queen and her governors." He said motioning off before the trio joined him in walking from the hanger.

As they walked Harry noticed the whispers of the men escorting them. "Is there something you wish to ask?" He asked surprising them before they blinked.

"Before anyone asks Hermione and I belong to a world where those of our nature form bonds that are recognized as a marriage. The Jedi council recognizes these bonds and accepts our marriage." He said before anyone could ask about the legality of their marriage.

It was a question he heard often when the information of said marriages was heard.

"Actually I was wondering something else. Are you the same Harry Potter that exposed the big slave trade ring on Coruscant?" The guard asked making Harry blink.

"Oh…yes I am." Harry said after the moment feeling a bit like a berk for assuming the question that would be directed towards him.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Ahsoka were led into the throne room of the Theed palace.

The room was filled with chairs each filled with men and women with the chair in the center filled by a young woman wearing a large ceremonial dress, face paint, and her hair decorated with headpieces that showing off her image of royalty.

Honestly to Harry she looked like a princess doll little girls would play with.

As they entered Harry looked around seeing the young woman stationed around the queen each wearing orange robes with hooded headdresses covering their hair leaving only their faces uncovered.

However Harry also noticed little movements. The queen was rather fidgety which would be expected, however the constant eye movement towards one of her handmaidens gave far too much away.

It also didn't help that the politicians in the room were looking towards the same girl. Harry internally sighed he had a lot of work ahead of him.

Harry walked in front of his wife and Padawan before moving towards the handmaiden and kneeling before her.

"Your Majesty." He said barely holding back a smile when he heard her sigh.

"I see we weren't able to fool you." She said as Harry rose to his feet.

"It would help if you didn't chose a rookie as your body double…or allow nervous politicians in the room that are unable to keep their tells from giving you away." Harry said looking towards the sitting governors who all looked down slightly ashamed.

"Also we are here to protect you and would appreciate it that no one played games with us." He said still looking at the governors noticing a white haired balding male squirming at his words.

"I apologize to you Master Jedi. My advisors felt that we needed to test you skill in order to determine if you were capable of protecting me." She said before bowing slightly.

"I am Queen Amidala of Naboo. Sitting in my place is Sabé my most senor bodyguard and handmaiden.

The others are Saché, Umé, Yané, Miré, Hollé, Ellé, Versé, Dané, Fé, Eirtaé, Moteé, Teckla, Cordé, Rabé, and finally Dormé.

These sixteen women have been chosen to stay by my side through my rule and longer if they so choose." Harry looked as each handmaiden bowed slightly to him as they were introduced. He also couldn't help but notice that all but one had an accented E at the end of their names...must be a common practice on Naboo.

"Tomorrow you will all report to the training yard to show me your skills." Harry said to them before looking at the Queen as well.

"You too Majesty." Amidala blinked but before she could speak up the governor that had set up the test spoke up.

* * *

"You can't honestly expect her…" Harry suddenly turned and was in the face of the governor making the man pause in fright as the pair of emerald green eyes that glared at him seemed full of fire.

Ahsoka and Hermione shook their heads both knowing that the idiot was going to make Harry angry if he didn't learn to keep silent.

"My responsibilities are to keep your queen alive. To do that I will use all of my skill and knowledge.

That means I need to know just what all seventeen of these women are capable of if I am to determine how best to do so.

If the queen insists on using body doubles than she must be able to flawlessly blend in with the other handmaidens." Harry said walking forward making the governor tremble back into his seat as far back as possible while Harry leaned down placing his arms on the chair looking every bit the predator he could turn into.

"If she cannot do this she will stick out and become target number one for assassins or criminals looking for an easy payoff. Do you wish for that to happen to her Governor?!" Harry demanded his teeth turning into sharp points at the end as the Governor whimpered.

It was only the acidic smell of urine that made Harry back off not caring about the wet stain appearing in the man's robes. "Oy vey." Hermione grumbled under her breath after face palming.

" _This is why we never allow you to handle diplomacy."_ Hermione said over the bond knowing her husband could hear her.

"Please forgive my husband." She said aloud gaining everyone's attention. "I'm afraid his experience on Galidraan have made him very untrusting of most political figures."

" _Never mind that I turn out to be right eighty five percent of the time."_ Harry added over the bond knowing that there was a time and place for such opinions.

"Nevertheless he's right." Queen Amidala said. "If I intend to use body doubles I must blend in with my other maidens. I will join in during their training." She told the court making Harry nod.

"If Sabé is wearing the look your people best know you for I'd recommend you arrive in plain clothing to keep the ruse in light.

Every couple of days either you or one of your doubles will come by dressed in your royal attire to give the impression that you aren't among those training."

Harry stated making the Queen nod in agreement. The rest of the meeting went without a hitch with Harry learning the name of the troublemaker governor.

Sio Bibble had been elected to the role while the planet was under the rule of the queens' predecessor King Veruna.

The position was a lifetime held one meaning that unless the people called for his removal due to criminal acts Bibble would remain.

However Harry had a feeling the governor would be giving him a wide berth from now on.

* * *

That night Harry was wondering the grounds doing a last minute patrol placing a few early warning runes around the halls to aid him in his mission.

Hermione and Ahsoka had already turned in for the night.

As he walked Harry felt a presence behind him making him turn activating one of his blades as he did revealing a face that made him sigh.

Standing there in an evening gown covered by a robe was the queen both of her hands held up in surrender.

"You should not be wondering alone Majesty." Harry said deactivating his weapon replacing it upon his belt.

"Sorry…I like to wander the grounds when I can't sleep." She said to him making him sigh again.

"Something tells me guarding you is going to be a very trying experience." He said making her smile at the joke before she moved to join his side the pair heading towards the gardens.

"I did not originally believe I needed extra protection." She said as they walked.

Harry didn't say anything as they walked knowing she would continue in her own time…however as they walked he noticed a scent in the air.

Familiar but he couldn't place it at the moment. "It wasn't until I learning more about you and the things you have done that I agreed to the idea.

Breaking an Exchange slavery ring in Coruscant, saving the Wookie people from treachery from the Trandoshans, bringing peace to Galidraan, defending the people of Coruscant from an explosion set by a rogue Jedi…"

Harry wasn't surprised to hear her talk of his past exploits he had made quite the name for himself over the years. "…but it was what you did for the Twi'leks of Ryloth that told me just what kind of man you are." She said making Harry look towards her remembering what she spoke of.

* * *

A year ago the republic received reports of a strange set of deaths. Twi'lek men and women were found dead with strange markings covering their skins, their lekku shriveled, and their eyes and tongues turned as black as coal.

Harry had been sent as part of a protection detail for Jedi healers to investigate the cause of these deaths.

While the healers tried to study the causes of the deaths Harry started to investigate the victims trying to learn if they were connected in some way. As it turned out he hadn't been far off the mark.

Harry's investigation led him to a small hovel where he was sickened by the scent of death and decay.

Looking in he saw more Twi'lek people locked in a cage while a Chiss male wearing a lab coat was communicating with a Hutt.

"I tell you I'm close! Once I've finished my new spice recipe you will make more money than you can count." He spoke making Harry narrow his eyes.

Harry used his strength to widen the hole he was looking through and slipped inside hiding himself within the Force.

"(You'd better deliver soon Draxel! I am not as patient as my cousin Jabba…and you are already dangerously close to losing what goodwill there is between us.)"

The Hutt said in his native tongue as Harry approached the cage.

He looked in to see that while the Twi'leks were alive most looked like they were on their last bit of strength.

They would not be much help in a fight or get far in an attempt to escape. Harry moved off and approached the Chiss as the holo-call ended.

"Hands in the air." He ordered making the Chiss turn pulling a blaster only for him to gain a shocked look when it was cut in half by a purple blade.

"You are under arrest Draxel for the murder of half a dozen Twi'lek and the kidnapping of twice that number." Harry said as he allowed himself to come back into view.

It was only because of the fact he had been caught completely by surprise that the Chiss was unable to resist as he was shackled.

The village of Twi'leks cheered at the sight of Harry bringing their people back on a cargo hoverer with their capture chained to the floor unable to rise from a kneeling position.

The Chiss Draxel was brought back to face justice in the courts of Coruscant.

In order to get a life sentence instead of face the death penalty Draxel informed the Jedi about all the operations of Jiro the Hutt Jabba's younger cousin.

This led to Harry bringing said Hutts operations on Ryloth down before any more harm could befall the Twi'leks, and remove a great danger from their home.

Ever since Harry had earned a bounty from the Hutt cartel for daring to arrest the relative of one of the most influential members.

* * *

"You risked your life for the innocents without once thinking of a reward…although I sure more than a few female Twi'leks offered." She joked making Harry roll his eyes.

While he didn't agree with slavery he found that most of the Twi'lek race had very open thoughts on relations of a carnal kind.

Which led him to believe that was the reason most Twi'lek were looked at like they were nothing but sexual play things.

"And this is the reason you allowed us to come to your planet?" Harry asked making Queen Amidala nod.

"While I can tell you hate politics you are a kind man who would give anything to protect the innocent. I could use someone like that around me to help me keep focused on what is important instead of what politics demand." She said making Harry chuckle.

Slightly surprised that a politician had no problem pointing out the flaws of her profession.

* * *

As they walked the Queen stopped at a tree raising her hand up towards the growing pears.

" _Pears…"_ Harry thought internally as he once more looked at the queen.

"If I'm being honest…there was another reason I agreed to have you come." She said releasing the fruit she had been inspecting. Harry stood waiting for her to speak a part of himself worried about what she would say.

"It will sound silly…" She said before turning to face him. "…but I've had dreams of you." Harry blinked as she moved around the tree.

"Dreams of a flash of green light followed by a cold laugh." Harry was shocked to hear that…his oldest memory was of the spell that killed his mother.

"Dreams of pain and fear…of a wild animal biting you upon the shoulder." She said walking towards him pulling his tunic aside revealing the scar from the werewolf that had turned him.

"Dreams of purpose, of war, of sorrow, but most importantly…dreams of love." She said moving her hand down picking up his ring covered hand.

"I saw those days. The bright smile of the wife you brought here…the tearful face of the red head with a strong sense of justice…and the cold blond with a heart filled with passion for those she allowed past her walls." Harry was shocked before he felt her take his hand in hers.

"I…I used to think they were the imaginations of a child. Then I saw you for the first time in my waking hours." She said.

"You stood as a pillar of good shrouding the innocent in your protective aura while filling those with evil in their hearts with fear." Harry smiled as he lifted a hand a gently cupped the cheek of the almost twenty year old queen.

The moment she felt his touch she gasp for air as a strong feeling of familiarity reached her mind her eyes shutting as she raised her hand to clasp it against her skin.

The warmth reminding her of a gentle sun shining on her, the callused skin like the fine sand of lake country, and the presents of the man literary of her dreams like a warm blanket on a chilled evening.

"Is this real?" She asked him her eyes opening to look into his shining emerald greens.

"Or am I dreaming again?" She asked before Harry gently leaned forward allowing her to fully close the gap. The moment her lips touched his she felt a great warmth as the sound of fireworks sounded in her head.

* * *

Nearby Hermione rushed up gasping as she felt the change in the bond. Her hand over her heart as tears of joy fell from her eyes.

" _He's found her!"_ She almost shouted aloud as she felt the bond that connected her to her husband and sister wives complete itself.

They had all felt the missing presents of the fourth wife. Her more than Susan and Daphne since she had been the one to experience the bond when it was only she and Harry.

It had felt amazing to feel his love, but at the same time it felt so empty and had almost made her cry at the hollowness that remained.

Now there was no trace of such a feeling. The bond was complete…they were whole at last.

Susan gasped awake from her desk in their dorm where she had fallen asleep working.

Like Hermione she felt the change in the bond however unlike the studious Lycan Susan had no problem letting lose a cheer of pure joy in their silenced home.

Daphne like Hermione jolted up in the bed she slept in clutching her heart tears already falling. While she always knew that the bond would complete one day she never expected it to feel so…loving…so freeing. She smiled as she looked out into the night sky for once not bothering to hide her joy behind her ice queen mask.

* * *

Once Harry broke the kiss the Queen looked into his eyes.

"I…I can feel you." She whispered in wonderment as she felt her mind and body fill with the sensations of love and so many other feelings and thoughts.

"I feel it…we're one." She whispered before she was pulled into his arms held closely with a bright smile.

On Terra Luna Lovegood opened her eyes gaining a bright smile.

With Harry having found his fourth his bond was complete and now no Sith or darkness could worm their way into his life.

It also destroyed the devastation she had seen if the Queen of Naboo had not been found.

Now the walker of the sky would find his true mate and with her love along with the brotherhood of Harry and Ben he would help bring an end to the darkness of the Sith.

Despite the plans set in motion with his creation via a ritual by the Sith.

Now they would never gain a hold of him…and the darkness of the one known as Vader would forever fade before it began.

Luna smiled as she snuggled once more into the arms of her husband to be Neville and allowed sleep to take her once more. " _I'll have to remember to gather everyone for the wedding."_ She thought before allowing Morpheus to take her into his domain once more.

* * *

Harry smiled as he caressed the sun covered cheek of his fourth mate as she slept.

When he had opened his eyes he had a first been so scared to think it had all been a dream until he felt a body pull itself closer to him.

He watched as she slept the sleep of angels part of him overjoyed to have found her at last. However he knew that while they were now bound together she still deserved to be courted.

For this reason they had not made love upon arriving in her chambers Harry had joined her in bed still clothed in his pants.

"I don't think I can bear to not sleep like this ever again." Padmé said.

Padmé Amidala Naberrie the full name of his royal mate opened her brown eyes looking into his green ones.

"I'm afraid that we must for a time…although I know Hermione will already have a solution for us." He told her making her blink before her eyes suddenly filled with panic.

"Oh Gods I forgot about Hermione! Oh blast she is…"

"Going to welcome you with open arms Padmé." Padmé jumped at the sound of the voice of the packs first wife.

Hermione had walked into the room using a passageway Padmé saw was behind the large landscape portrait near her wardrobe.

"Finding the secrets already Mione?" Harry asked as he got out of bed waving a freshening charm around his body as he dressed.

"I would've thought you already knew about the hidden passageways husband dear." She joked making Harry smile before he finished dressing.

"Now off with you…I have to properly welcome my new sister as well as answer any questions she will undoubtedly have.

Which I doubt the pair of you bothered with last night." She said pushing Harry off towards the passageway only pausing to allow him to share a good morning kiss with Padmé as well as one for herself before pushing him away.

Hermione looked towards Padmé who felt like a little girl caught going through her sisters clothing.

Hermione smiled as she sat down on the bed. "Before you speak up know that Susan, Daphne, and I have been waiting for you just as long as you have been waiting for him.

We all knew going into this that we would always have to share him and thus we hold no ill will towards one another nor to you." She said making Padmé relax her greatest fear relieved before it could fully take root.

"Now then…what do you know of Magic?" Hermione asked to the confusion of her new sister wife.

* * *

That's all for now. It will most likely be some time before I post the next chapter since this one took a lot of time and energy from me. However I hope you all enjoyed it and I thank you all for your continued support.

R&R Ja Ne


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Everyone! So this is a short chapter that will be the last before we catch up with Episode I and there will be two big changes to the big story line. What are they? You'll just have to read and find out.

Disclaimer: See CH One.

* * *

Chapter Ten

"AAAARG!" Nyx screamed in anger as she launched an overcharged jolt of Force Lighting close to a Force Storm.

Maul hid behind a pillar of stone that took the blunt of the witch's anger.

Ever since the sun had risen she had become almost mindless in her angry causing her to unleash it all upon their hidden base.

Luckily the base had a means of keeping outsiders from discovering them via the Force keeping them hidden from the Jedi…however if something didn't change soon that might not matter.

"(DAMN THEM!)" Nyx cried out in Parseltongue as she let her anger known.

That morning she had felt the change…her Harry had taken another wife!

Another useless bitch that would keep him on that path of weakness that was the light!

Another bitch that stole what belonged to her and her alone!

Nyx roared her voice amplified by the Force making Maul clasp his ears for fear of losing their function.

When all went silent suddenly Maul opened his eyes and snuck a peak and saw that the entire room was empty of life.

Nyx marched up the ramp of the ship that had once brought her to this part of the Galaxy.

Now it would help her start put a stop to those that stole what was always supposed to be hers!

* * *

At the meditation gardens of the Jedi Temple Fleur looked at the two overly happy Lycan females as they seemed to almost bounce in place.

"And just what has you two so happy?" Ben asked from his place next to his bond mate at the table he was helping to set up for their weekly tea party.

While he wasn't invited he always was happy to help since it made Fleur smile as she recalled the discussions with him at dinner.

"Last night…Harry found our fourth sister wife." Daphne explained her own happiness barely contained remembering how giddy she had felt back when she had first accepted the bond.

Fleur and Ben both blinked in surprise before Fleur squealed in happiness and rushed forward.

" _Oh boy…"_ Both Susan and Daphne thought before they groaned as they were pulled into a patent pending Veela constrictor hug.

As a Veela Fleur was very susceptible to positive emotions and the bonds of love between outsiders. The fact that Harry's bond was now complete made her very happy…and a happy Veela was a clinging Veela.

" _I thought we swore to make Harry suffer these that next time she was overly emotional."_ Daphne groaned over the bond to Susan who grunted.

" _He comforted her when Gabby died."_ Susan said back making Daphne internally growl.

" _Blast!"_ Before the pair were released suddenly almost making them fall over at the loss of the elder women's limbs.

"(Oh Mi Amour I'm so happy for them!)" Fleur called out in her native tongue allowing the two Lycans to see that Ben had come over, and rescued them by allowing his bond mate to turn her emotions onto him instead.

The slight tint of blue that appeared on his cheeks the only sign of his discomfort.

"Thanks Ben." The pair whispered together knowing their pack brother heard them when he held up a thumbs up behind his bond mates back.

"We must go and celebrate…and I want to meet my future sister in-law!" Fleur said releasing Ben causing him to fall face first onto the ground with a grunt as she started moving off with a bounce in her step and a mission on her mind.

Daphne walked up to the still motionless Ben and gently tapped his side with her boot covered foot. "Hey Ben…you dead?" She asked only getting a long groan for an answer making her move back.

"No he's alive." She said to Susan who rolled her eyes at the blond before she helped Ben onto his feet dusting him off.

* * *

"Why do I suddenly feel the need to run as fast and as far as humanly possible without leaving the planet?" Padmé asked Hermione suddenly after hearing the story of Harry's past.

Only for both to feel a sudden shiver up their spine. "That would be a disturbance in the Force by the name of Fleur Kenobi…whom I wouldn't doubt is going to be making her way here now." Hermione said in exasperation knowing the overly emotional Frenchwoman was going to be a headache.

"Ben's wife?"

"Bond mate would be the official title to use in public." Hermione corrected making Padmé blink slightly confused.

"On Terra they are married…but since it's not an officially recognized ritual for most of the Galaxy most wouldn't consider them husband and wife.

Not yet anyway." Hermione explained further making Padmé nod in understanding.

Padmé looked out of the window and smiled as she watched Ahsoka and Harry training in the yard with the Handmaidens watching all wearing outfits of purple and blue.

(A/N: The outfits are based off the ones the Handmaiden wore in SWKOTR with purple as the main color and the sleeves/leggings blue.)

After a moment Ahsoka hung her head as her weapon was launched from her hand and hit the ground.

Harry spoke out causing everyone to stand up before pointing off in the distance and they all took off at a light jog. "Looks like Harry is up to his old tricks." Hermione said making Padmé look at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"When he first started to help train us on Terra a little trick of his was to choose one of us to take part in a morning duel.

The result of which would determine the kind of workout we faced.

It encouraged us all to start to work together to help prepare one another for said duels." She explained before smiling.

"It wasn't until some time had passed us that we realized Harry had been using this to help us all catch up with his physical training…even if it made most of us want to kill him from time to time." She further added making Padmé look towards her.

"Does he…?"

"Oh he'll focus on you more than the others there mainly because he will worry about you more than ever…after all we are his mates." Hermione said making Padmé blush at the reminder.

She still found it hard to believe the man of her dreams not only existed but had dreamed about her as well.

Tonight she planned to walk the gardens again this time with Harry after a dinner together. Hermione explained that Harry always made time for each of his wives.

Monday and Thursday were for Hermione, Tuesday and Friday for Daphne, leaving Susan with Wednesday and Saturday, and Sunday a free day for him to spend as he chooses.

Now with her being part of the family that schedule would change.

Since the pair of them would be spending the most time with him planetside they would trade off days depending on their responsibilities.

When Daphne and Susan were able to visit they would get as much 'Harry time' as possible before they had to leave.

Tonight would be her first official date night allowing the pair to better know one another as Harry courted her.

All the while she would remain out of her queen wardrobe since it would reduce the risk of a scandal effecting her political goals.

* * *

" _However I'd be more worried about the reaction of the Jedi Council."_ She thought knowing that Harry had to report the update of his status to them.

He believed it would be wise to inform them so no one could one day use said information against them.

In the meantime she would most likely have to be trained because of the effect the bonding had on her Force Sensitivity.

By completing the bond she and all of her sister wives felt a great boost to their powers.

Enough of a boost to cause someone who had a mild sensitivity into one that has already passed Youngling training meaning if she didn't learn…the results could be devastating.

It also meant Harry couldn't be her main teacher as her bond mate it would be a terrible idea for him to train her to use the Force beyond defending herself with a lightsaber.

If only because he might hesitate to train her worrying about accidentally hurting her.

He had been able to train the others in combat because of the worry about them getting harmed or worse out in the field.

Thankfully Hermione had already agreed to help him train her or recommend someone to train her if the Council believed it was best.

Hermione had reassured her that Harry had some pull with over four of the eleven filled seats all of whom had great pull in the order. One being the Grandmaster himself.

* * *

Harry stood there shaking his head at the sight of the panting Handmaidens and one Padawan.

Today had been a warm up and the beginning of the basics of Echani hand to hand combat that Harry had learned thanks to both Master Revan and the Holocron of Meetra Surik.

The style worked for both males and females since it capitalized on both body types in its teachings.

Ahsoka had already begun to learn before they arrived on Naboo but she was still a beginner.

"Alright that's it for today!" Harry called as most fell to the ground panting in relief.

"Snips lead them through the cool down stretches then I want all of you to return to your dorms.

Get a hot shower and hydrate." He said as they all nodded since they had poorly planned for today and not brought water or any drinks with them.

"Remember to take small sips." Harry added as he turned to leave.

"If you guzzle it down you'll cause your stomach to cramp up and make things worse." He finished as he walked off the field. Sabé looked at Ahsoka.

"Is he serious?" She asked making the Togruta nod as she lifted her head.

"You'll come…to learn…when it…comes to training…he's always serious." She explained panting for air the entire time.

Ahsoka took a deep breath and began to guide them through the notion of cool down stretches.

Once done she started to drag herself off to the refresher in the room she shared with Hermione knowing she was in need of the warm water for her achy muscles.

"Is he always going to be so intense in our training?" Cordé asked Ahsoka as they all left. Ahsoka scoffed as she looked at the Handmaiden/bodyguard.

"Ask me again in a week." She said replying with the same sentence she remembered getting from Obi-Wan after her first day under her masters training.

True his methods gained great results, but she was sure he has to have received a death threat or two because of said methods.

"They look pretty good for armatures." Harry looked up to see Hermione and Padmé walking towards him. Harry smiled at the pair as he walked up and held them close for a moment.

"With enough time they will become amazing. A guard fit for any queen." Harry said before blinking as an idea passed through his mind hitting both wives before him at the same time.

* * *

That night at the evening meal the Handmaidens were gathered with Ahsoka as they waited for the arrival of their queen, trainer, and Hermione.

Soon they walked into the room both Harry and Hermione with smiles on their faces while Padmé barely kept a smile off of hers.

"Good evening ladies." Padmé said only to be booed by a few of the maidens since she had been able to skip out of today's training.

"Lock it down!" Harry called making the room suddenly go quiet. He looked around with a raised eyebrow daring someone to speak up.

"I know each and every one of you are tired and cranky…but she's your Queen first and foremost." Harry reminded them making those that had booed look down at the reprimand.

Ahsoka was reminded of the times Harry would step in when a youngling was bullied for laughed at…no one in Clawmouse ever wanted to be at the end of his serious expression nor his punishments depending on what they had done.

"Thank you Harry." Padmé said after a moment.

"I apologize ladies the only reason I wasn't with you today was because of Hermione bringing something to my attention that needed to be handled quickly.

While I will be training with you here on out we must remember I have responsibilities that cannot be ignored." She explained to them making the Handmaidens nod in understanding.

Once that was out of the way everyone sat at the tables to enjoy their meal.

"I almost felt like I was being scolded by my father." Umé said from her place across from Ahsoka as they enjoyed a simple meal of stew, bread, and assorted fruits.

"Master Harry has that effect on people. You remember what happened when Bibble tried to tell him how to do his job." Ahsoka reminded her making Umé shiver slightly.

"Bibble had it coming." Cordé said next to Ahsoka.

"That man seems to think that just because our Queen is young she'll need his guidance in everything.

Having the piss scared out of him will teach him some humility…not to mention be a funny story to tell for years to come." She said making Ahsoka smile at the idea.

" _You didn't have to reprimand them my love."_ Padmé said over the bond.

" _They are here to serve and protect you…I don't care what they do in the privacy of their dorms, but in your presents they_ will _act professionally."_ Harry stated making Padmé internally sigh.

" _He's right Padmé. If they lose focus even once it could mean the difference between life and death around you. They can't allow themselves to fully relax no matter who is around them."_ Hermione added making Padmé nod slightly showing she understood…she didn't like it but she understood.

She didn't view her handmaidens as servants since most if not all would one day put their life on the line to defend hers.

* * *

Harry suddenly paused in his meal and looked around him.

Hermione instantly tensed. Hermione along with everyone from Terra had learned long ago that when Harry suddenly stops and tenses up…danger was close.

"(Stay here with them.)" Harry said to her in Latin as he rose to his feet while Hermione subtly moved her weapon to her lap preparing for danger.

"(Snips stay with Hermione and protect the queen…I'll go and check it out.)" Harry told Ahsoka in her native tongue after he saw that she had sensed something as well.

Not surprising since her race were carnivorous hunters that relied on their senses out in the wilds of their homeworld.

Padmé noticed Harry's sudden departure but from the subtle ways Hermione had started to look for trouble she realized he had left because he had sensed something was wrong.

* * *

Harry stepped out into the hall and placed his hand on the door making a rune appear before it faded. It wouldn't keep anyone from leaving, but it would keep anyone with ill intent out. Harry started to walk reaching for his communicator.

"Captain." He called into it.

"Panaka here." Came the reply after a moment.

"Lock down the palace…someone is trying to sneak inside from the West. The queen is secured with my wife and Padawan in the main dining room." Harry said subtly reaching for one of his lightsabers.

"Acknowledged we'll activate the security systems and move to better secure the queen."

"And I'll see if I can draw out our uninvited guest." Harry finished for the captain.

"Good hunting." The captain said before the com shut off. As Harry moved around the palace he allowed a little bit of the wolf out to enhance his senses catching the scent of ozone after a moment.

* * *

As he walked he passed by a pillar where a mask covered face poke out from behind.

The mask was simple in appearance black in color, with a pair of empty eye ports, two blocks around the ears, with breathing vents near the mouth, and a silver guard around the chin. The masked individual also wore black robes that covered their entire body.

After Harry turned the corner the individual moved out into sight and watched for a moment before turning and moving off as quiet as a mouse.

After a moment they suddenly halted as they avoided a deep violet blade appearing in their path.

"You breathe so loud I could've shot you with my eyes closed." Harry said as he lowered the Force cloak that had been around him to hide his presents.

"Now this is your one warning…leave this place or face imprisonment." He ordered moving his blade when all the female in black did was raise her hand towards him sending out jolts of electricity.

Harry already blocked the Force Lightning having learned how to do so thanks to Master Revan.

After a moment he turned his blade causing the technique to be redirected back at the assassin who cut it and jumped away before they could be harmed.

Harry jumped after the female suddenly ducking under a sneak attack from a bright red blade before the pair started to battle.

Both fighters moved through the halls of the palace with Harry bating away the weak attempt of Juyo showing that this person was still under trained.

However the great surprise came when he suddenly dodged out of the way of a sickly purple spell that left their green ring.

" _Impossible…"_ Harry thought before lifting his hand to create a shield against the blast of fire that followed the spell.

* * *

Once the fire cleared Harry noticed the assassin was gone. "Oh no you don't!" He growled before he gave chase hitting the ground as he turned a corner to avoid the surprise lightning attack launched at him.

Harry launched himself through the air to strike with the assassin barely able to deflect it as she changed to Soresu instead of Juyo.

Harry continued to batter against the would be killer all the while driving her back using Vaapad for his attack a style she seemed completely caught in surprise by.

"I'm not looking to harm you!" She cried out in a distorted voice caused by the mask.

"I know…you're here to kill my charge!" Harry called as he continued to press the attack.

"I don't care about some bloody queen! I'm trying to free you from those bitches keeping you away from me!" She cried making Harry momentarily pause.

He knew that sentence…he remembered hearing it screamed by someone else once.

"Ginny Weasley!" He hissed in anger he had hoped the weak minded fool had gotten herself killed like her brother.

Nyx growled herself as she pulled off her mask showing him the changes she had gone through.

"Not anymore…It's Darth Nyx now." She said before she tried to take advantage of his hesitation and launched another Force Lightning at him only to watch in surprise as it all gathered in his hand before he closed his fist making it disappear.

She tried again only getting the same results.

"You still have a long way to go before you reach my level…which is the only way you get at my wives!" Harry growled before he returned her attack.

"Blasted girl where are you?!" Maul growled into the air as he searched the planet of Naboo for the wayward Sith having stolen a single seat vessel to chase after _his_ stolen ship.

"If I ever catch up to her I'll kill her myself!" Maul growled again annoyed that he had been sent to collect the stupid bitch. Nyx tried to defend herself from the strange style of her love it didn't fit in with any of her training in the past.

It was sort of like Juyo but different enough to throw her off completely. Harry continued to batter the former Gryffindor.

After taking a blow that knocked her off balance she cried out in excruciating pain as her arm was forcefully removed from her body.

She fell to the ground looking at her right arm which was missing from the elbow down.

The pain keeping her from being able to focus on her abilities. Harry looked down at the Sith before him.

"So…the Master of the Sith came to Terra after us and found you?" He demanded making her laugh.

"I am one of two apprentices…our Master would've destroyed you easily my love." Harry growled at the term of endearment.

"You and I are never getting together…not after I found my Fourth." Harry said with a look of disgust directed at the red head before him.

"Who is she?!" She growled at him making him blink before he laughed.

"So that's why you allowed yourself to be seen? You felt our bond and decided to act…how foolish." Harry said raising his purple blade making Nyx flinch only to blink at the sound of sparks.

She looked up to see that Harry had lifted the blade to block an attack from behind where Maul stood holding his light staff.

"Ah…this must be apprentice number two." Harry said before breaking the lock and went back onto the offensive.

Nyx took the chance of calling the ship to her using the remote on her left arm and the Force to push the correct buttons.

* * *

Maul decided he must hate himself…that was the only reason he thought of that could explain his idea to save little Nyx.

The Jedi should've been easy to defeat since they weakened themselves by only using the light side of the Force…only this one didn't fight like such a being.

He was wild, strong, and seemed to focus on a deviated path of Juyo to attack but never used the Darkness to attack. He was also skilled…like he had trained to fight against his rare weapon with little difficulty. The different angles of attack were hard to focus on as well due to the curvature of the purple blade.

The pair continued to battle until Harry twisted his wrist enough to cut the hilt of the light staff causing one of its blades to deactivate while the other stayed in hand allowing Maul to continue to fight.

Maul was…he was scared…for so long he had been the predator in the shadows.

The killer of the weak, the one feeding off of fear…and yet. Now he was afraid for his life.

Harry continued to attack the Zabrak that had tried to kill him while he too was trained in the Sith arts like Ginny…or Nyx now…however it seems their Master didn't advance their training beyond a point of usefulness.

" _He treats them as fodder…then where is the real apprentice?"_ Harry internally asked before he lifted his hand and disrupted the overhand strike Maul was attempting.

Maul grunted in pain as he felt the hot slice of the blade.

Nyx looked on in shock as Maul fell back his torso falling to one side his legs to another.

Harry looked at the corpse before beheading it to avoid any more surprises.

He looked back towards Nyx blocking yet another Force Lightning attack from her directing it towards her body causing her to cry out as she gained scars upon her face. Harry relaxed the reflection as he looked at the now scared face before him.

"Where is the Master?!" He demanded of her watching her panting form.

"(Never.)" She hissed at him making him blink before he growled out as a blaster bolt grazed his cheek.

He moved dodging a wall of a Flamethrower before he looked and saw a familiar suite of silver and blue armor.

"Fett!" He roared and made to attack only to growled as a surprise flash bang went off.

Once his eyes cleared he saw a familiar shape making its way off planet. Harry roared in anger at the sight but knew they were too far moving too fast for him to be able to stop her.

" _That's twice now Fett…next time you are mine!"_ He growled in his mind as he looked once more at the decapitated body left behind.

* * *

"Disturbing this is." Master Yoda said in hologram form the next morning with Harry, Hermione, Ahsoka, and Padmé standing there listening to the Alpha Lycans report.

"I've already communicated Torian to be on the lookout for Fett. If he tried to go to ground on Mandalore…we'll learn about it." Harry said to the Grandmaster.

"This might explain why we've had such a hard time located Oppo…he might have been contacted by the Lord of the Sith after his exile became public knowledge." Qui-Gon added after a moment making the others in the council chambers agree.

"What's more disturbing is the fact that one of these 'apprentices' is from Terra.

Our skills and abilities in Magic are supposed to be hidden until Terra can bring itself into the Republic.

Who knows what this Sith Lord could do with such knowledge?" Hermione questioned only for Harry to shake his head.

"Nothing." He said making her blink at him.

"He can't copy magic's effects, he can't take it for himself, and he sabotages Nyx's training to make sure she can never become a contender for his power.

He fears magic and how it can enhance a being to making them beyond his control. He wouldn't risk a second such being around his presents for fear of losing everything."

Harry said showing off a bit with his knowledge before looking back at Master Yoda.

"It doesn't change our mission here…only makes it more dangerous." Harry said making Yoda nod.

"Agree with you I do. Continue to protect the queen, train her bodyguards, and prepare for any possible attacks."

"Then I have your permission for Hermione and I to train Padmé in the Jedi arts?" Harry asked making Yoda hesitate for a moment before nodding.

"Trained she must be. For her sake as much as yours Alpha Wolf." He said making Harry bow before the image cut out.

"Gather the Handmaidens…it's time to train." Harry said once he turned to face his wives and Padawan all three nodding without question.

* * *

"You sabotaged me!" Nyx shouted at her Master who blocked her lightning attack only to suddenly cry as every single nerve ending in his body suddenly cried out in pain.

"You allowed me to believe I was learning everything I needed to complete my vengeance! And all you've done is send me out to die!" She shouted before releasing the spell allowing Sidious to breathe.

"No more lies!" She cried out.

"Train me completely! Or die…" She hissed shooting a sickly green light from her ring towards one of the guards Sidious had only for them to fall their life suddenly robbed from them. Sidious growled when the girl left.

" _How dare she make demands of me?!"_ He internally roared but hesitated as he looked at the dead body.

True he had lost Maul, Jango could no longer work in the shadows, and now Nyx had made herself a living target of the Jedi.

Seeing no other choice the Lord of the Sith growled in annoyance as he set to fully train the girl making her a true apprentice. At least for now that is.

* * *

Meanwhile off on a war torn world Susan Bones was regretting her choice of listening to her sister in-law and going to ask for permission to visit her husband.

All it did was lead to the mission she and Master Di were now on that had taken her to Rattatak a planet in civil war.

They had been sent to see if they could find a stranded Jedi named Ky Narec that had gone missing almost a decade ago.

The pair of Jedi were able to find him…and his secret apprentice as they fought against Weequay fighters.

Susan noticed a sniper above them causing her to throw her weapon slicing the rifle before it could fire. Master Di and she then joined the two Jedi in battle.

"Thanks." Susan blinked as she looked at the Dathomirian female that was Narec's apprentice.

"You saved my Master from being shot in the back…I don't know what I would've done if I lost him." She said making Susan smile at her.

"You're welcome…" She paused making the slightly younger girl blink before she blushed.

"Sorry. My name is Ventress. Asajj Ventress."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it and once again thank you all for your continued support. Please leave reviews to help feed my muse.

R&R Ja Ne


	11. Chapter 11

Hello Everyone! Here is chapter Eleven and the start of Episode I. As a reminder to everyone this is an AU story so there are changes to cannon through out the story.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Obi-Wan Kenobi or Ben to his friends looked out of the viewport of the bridge of the ship _Serenity._

The same ship that had once brought him on a journey that had changed his life.

The last time he stood before this same viewport was just before he met the woman who became his bond mate, the man who became his friend and brother, and the women that became his sisters as well as earned the mark of the Lycan pack.

Now years later he stood upon the same bridge at the age of twenty-one looking at a visage that caused a disturbance in his soul.

Before him was the green world of Naboo where his brother and Alpha Harry Potter was stationed as the bodyguard of the worlds queen.

Along with him was his first wife Hermione Potter and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano. All three along with all the people of Naboo faced a great danger.

Surrounding the planet was a blockade of ships from the Trade Federation each armed to the teeth keeping everyone on the planet below.

The Naboo had sent a single vessel to try and learn why they were being targeted only for the ship to be blown out of the sky the moment it neared the blockade.

This had caused Harry to quickly contact the Jedi Temple requesting backup and aid.

A request the newly knighted Obi-Wan was more than willing to answer. With him were three others. Harry's other two wives Daphne and Susan as well as the Padawan learner Asajj Ventress.

The Dathomirian Padawan had become like a little sister to Susan after they had first met and she had come with them to repay a debt of honor between them.

Susan had saved the life of Ventress' Master Ky Narec making the Dathomirian believe she owned Susan.

A belief Susan had tried to argue against until she realized it was futile.

Once the other Lycans had heard about the danger their husband and sister wives were in they dropped everything to join him.

Both women had earned their own knighthoods a month before him, and Master Ky agreed that they might need the help of his Padawan allowing her to join them.

* * *

Daphne had gathered clothing with help from the Twi'lek Vette to give her the appearance of a noblewoman, dye to change her blond locks into a raven black, contacts to make her icy blue eyes appear a dark ocean blue, and anything else to look the part.

The mission was simple.

Daphne would lead them disguised as an ambassador from the Republic sent to negotiate the disbanding of the blockade.

Ventress and one other would be dressed as her maids wearing a simple dress and garb showing their status.

All while Susan and he would wear their Jedi garb acting as guards something the Republic would and has done in the past.

"I feel like a fool!" Ventress growled as she tugged at the dress she wore. It was a deep purple making her pale skin stand out, the head pieces of silver added to her silver hair, and she wore heels.

Needless to say the warrior woman was not pleased with the garb.

"It's the perfect disguise for you Ventress. The moment we are aboard you two will slip away and perform your mission. All while the rest of us will play our parts."

Daphne said as she put her now darkly colored hair in a bun placing a small piece of jewelry that looked like a flame standing tall.

"Besides you don't hear me complaining." Korra Bender said as she tucked away a blaster pistol in her outfit.

Daphne had chosen her to act as her second handmaiden because she specialized in stealth and demolitions. A very dangerous combination.

"Is everything ready?" Ben asked the trio of undercover women who all nodded.

* * *

All of them felt that there was something strange about this blockade but they would need proof of that before making accusations.

Luckily Harry had been a step ahead of them and told them to meet with a contact of his on the lower levels.

There they met a cantina owner named Theron who handed them two devices that looked like they belonged on any piece of equipment you'd find on a space station/ship.

What they did however was hack the main computers and copied everything.

Orders, messages, hologram calls, and even codes that were hidden on the main computer. Since most ships hold data until they are wiped at base the ships would hold everything they would need to prove the illegality of this blockade.

Destroying the Trade Federation and most likely find the being behind all of this mess.

Once aboard Ventress would slip away and place both 'hack boxes' upon marked locations on her datapad, Korra would slip to the ships weapons control and place a little insurance there just in case, all while the other three kept the leaders of the Federation occupied.

* * *

Once the _Serenity_ touched down the five undercover agents went to work. Daphne made sure to drop two silver spheres upon the ground hidden by Ben and Susan.

The two spheres shook before they popped open revealing two spider like droids that quickly scrambled out of sight.

Theron had given them as a bonus they would enter the ships electrical systems and disrupt enough systems to shut down security. Allowing them to act in secrecy...temporarily of course.

Ben made a mental note to ask Harry how he had met Theron, and what favors he had owed the Lycan Alpha to cause him to help without once asking for compensation.

Ben and Susan both had their hoods up as they approached a large metal door that opened revealing a silver protocol droid.

"Hello. I am Tee-Cee Fourteen. This way please." It said motioning for them to follow.

The five moved with Korra and Ventress looking at the silver bands upon their left arms.

The center was a large red circle made to look like an ruby when it turned green their jobs began. Once they reached a meeting room the lights suddenly flickered while the two hid their now green centered bands.

TC-14 looked a little put off but followed her programing. "Please make yourselves at home. My masters will be with you shortly." The droid said before it made to leave.

Once out of sight both Ventress and Korra vanished while the others walked inside. "I have a bad feeling about this." Ben said over the com piece hidden in his ear.

"I don't sense anything."

"Must be imaging it."

Came the replies from both women making him nod that the com check was done, but just in case…

"You worry too much Master Jedi." Daphne said taking her seat at the head of the table while the pair moved behind her looking down at the planet.

"Still…this seems rather odd of a move for the Trade Federation to make.

My readings tell me they've never been one to incite such conflict…only profit from it." He said playing his role.

"Then the negotiations will be short." Daphne said as they waited.

* * *

Meanwhile on the bridge of the control ship Viceroy Nute Gunray and one of his advisors were speaking with TC-14.

"What?! What did you say?!" Gunray asked in a panic.

"Two of the five that arrived are Jedi Knights I believe." The droid reported making both Neimoidians look at each other in a panic.

"I knew it…they're here to force a settlement!" The advisor said making the Viceroy look distracted before looking at his advisor.

"Distract them. I will contact Lord Sidious."

"Are you brain dead?! I dare not go in there with two Jedi…send the droid." He said making Gunray wave off his hand in annoyance but agree as he sent TC-14 to deliver drinks.

"What about the electrical systems? Is it all working again?" The Viceroy asked one of the technicians on the bridge.

"We've lost security cameras and a lot of systems still have lost security functions. A team has already been sent to find the problem." The technician replied as they continued to look over their datapad trying to discover what had happened.

"Are communications still functioning?" He asked trying to keep his voice steady.

"No Viceroy but they'll be back in less than an hour." The same technician said making the Viceroy nod.

" _Good…the ambassador will just think we're playing politics."_ He thought before he started to pace waiting for word from communications.

* * *

Ventress sighed in relief as she tore off the disguise she wore revealing a skin tight battle garb she wore under the outfit.

A pair of duel sabers on her belt a change she made after arriving at the Jedi Temple and learning to us them with help from Daphne.

Once rid of the disguise Ventress jumped into the ventilation system that would guide her to the place she needed to target.

Luckily the plan worked well enough that she had been able to slip away with no trouble.

" _I have to meet this husband of Susan's…something tells me he and I would get along greatly."_ She thought remembering Susan saying that both were beings of action.

Korra planted a charge under the control panel she found in the armory it along with two others were primed to go off at the push of a button.

Once done the ships internally and external guns, as well as spare blaster stockpile would be destroyed. Korra made sure to grab one of the E-5 blaster rifles and as many power packs as she could carry…just in case.

Susan sighed as she heard two clicks sound off in her ear a sign from Ventress that she was half way done.

Once Ventress was in place she activated her communicator when it beeped signally a message. "Everyone listen up." She whispered before patching the message in.

* * *

Soon she saw the image of two Neimoidians and a man wearing a full cloak and hood. "What is it?" The cloaked figure asked.

"This schema of yours has failed Lord Sidious! The Blockade is finished…we dark not go against the Jedi!" One of the Neimoidians said only for the man to snarl at him.

"Viceroy I don't want this stunted slime in my sight again!" He said making the Neimoidian in question flinch back and move out of sight.

"I'm sorry my Lord Sidious. He is worried because two of the ones sent by the Supreme Chancellor are Jedi Knights." Sidious growled for a moment.

"This is an unexpected move…we'll have to accelerate our plans." He said in thought before looking at the Viceroy.

"Begin landing your troops." He ordered.

"My Lord is that…legal?" Gunray asked only to flinch back at another snarl.

"I will make it legal!" Sidious growled.

"And…the Jedi?" Gunray asked. Sidious took a moment.

"The Chancellor should never have brought them into this…kill them immediately." He said before his image vanished.

* * *

"Captain take-off now!" Korra ordered over the coms only to realize that the Neimoidians had thought of that and cut off communications to the ship.

"Korra set off the charges now!" Daphne ordered making Korra press down on her detonator.

* * *

Meanwhile in the main hanger the co-pilot of _Serenity_ looked out and saw a turret lowering. "Captain look!" He called making the now female Captain look and see the turbo laser.

"Shields up!" She ordered before the ship was rocked by an explosion…however it wasn't them that burst. The Turret sparked brightly and became motionless.

"Shields now!" She ordered making the co-pilot move and get the defenses up.

"Master Jedi?! Master Jedi can you hear me?!" She called over the coms only getting static.

"Blast!" She cried as she got the ship back into the air.

"Sir…!" The co-pilot started.

"We can't wait for them!" The captain called before suddenly crying out as they were hit from a couple of Vulture Droid Starfighters.

They didn't fully damage the ship but it did cause them to go off course and hit the main hangar doors destroying the _Serenity_ and her crew.

* * *

The Jedi in the meeting room suddenly turned activating their weapons at the sound of the second explosion. "Korra…?" Daphne asked hoping for a certain answer.

"It's gone…the _Serenity_ is gone." Came the slight sobbing voice of her friend.

Daphne closed her eyes but took a breath as Ben tossed her the duel saber he hid in his robes for her.

"Then let's get them some justice." She said before pausing as she heard the sound of air moving through tubes.

"Poison!" Susan Growled before all three of them took a deep breath after turning off their sabers.

Ventress and Korra arrived just in time to watch as a small platoon of B-1 battle droids arrived outside the meeting room. Soon the image of Gunray appeared before them.

"They must be dead by now." He said as the locks upon the door disengaged.

"Destroy what's left of them." He ordered before the image faded out and the door opened showing a thick cloud of yellow smoke in the area.

As the droids pointed their weapons at the door a shadow approached. Only for it to be the silver protocol droid. "Oh! Excuse me." She said before moving away.

The lead battle droid with a yellow circle on its chest and yellow on the back of its head looked at a plain droid. "Check it out Corporal…we'll cover you."

"Roger, roger." The plain looking droid said as it approached the gas filled room only to halt at the sight of four blades of light appearing. One green and three blue.

"Uh oh…Blast them!" The commander ordered making them first as Korra raised her rifle and shot first.

Soon Daphne, Ben, and Susan jumped out to battle while Ventress ignited both of her blue blades joined in.

"What is going on down there?!" Gunray demanded when they image of the platoon turned to static.

"We lost the transmission sir!" The main technician commented. Back in the battle the group of republic fighters continued to charge forward slicing through each droid like a hot knife through butter as they passed.

"Have you ever encountered a Jedi Knight before?" Gunray looked at the advisor who asked that question.

"Well no I… Seal off the bridge!" He ordered.

"That won't be enough." Said advisor said as they approached the main door.

"I want Droidekas up here at once!" The Viceroy ordered as the doors started to close.

"We will not survive this."

* * *

Eventually the group of four Jedi and one soldier arrived at the main doorway with Ventress pushing both of her blades into the door and started to cut a circular hole.

Seeing this Gunray called out. "Close the blast doors!" Soon three most doors of steel closed stopping the progress of the twin blades.

Ventress and Daphne both backed from the door after hearing the sound of locking doors.

Behind them both Ben and Susan deflected blast from approaching droids back at them while Korra took up position near the doorway to provide cover fire if needed.

Ventress and Daphne shared a look before both pushed their three blades into the center of the door the hot blades of light, and energy easily passing through the steel before them.

On the other side of the doors the Neimoidians looked on in horror as the doors started to glow orange showing the heat being used to get through.

"They are still coming through!" Nute Gunray looked around him at the panic filled voice of his advisor.

"This is impossible!" He called as parts of the blast doors fell to the ground glowing the bright orange of molten steel.

"Where are those Droidekas!" The advisor demanded. Outside the doorway Ben and Susan watched as six rolling machines approached them.

"Blast Destroyers!" Ben called making Ventress and Daphne pull their blades out as the Jedi now all deflected blast from twelve shots firing rapidly.

"They have shield generators!" Korra called hating herself for not bringing anything that could handle these buckets of bolts.

"It's a standoff…Let's go!" Ben called grabbing Korra before they all vanished in a use of Force Speed.

* * *

"Well that went off like a charm." Ben said once they had all entered the ventilation shafts heading towards a hanger.

"No plan ever survives first contact with the enemy Ben. We should just be happy that not everything went wrong." Daphne said as they made the drop from the vent into a hanger.

Once all were on the ground they all gasped at the sight before them. "Battle droids…." Susan started only for Ben to finish the thought. "…It's an invasion army."

"Now what do we do?" Ventress asked.

"We've got to try and get to Naboo to warn them about this." Ben said making those that knew the Alpha nod.

"We'll split up. Ventress and Susan, Myself and Korra, and Ben by himself will stow aboard different ships. We should also sabotage as many droids as possible."

Daphne said making everyone nod before they moved to enact their plan.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the bridge a technician looked back at the Viceroy. "Sir we have a transmission from the planet." She said before the image of a woman in an oriental red dress appeared before them.

"It's Queen Amidala herself."

"At last we are getting results." Gunray said as he stepped forward hesitating when he saw the man standing next to the queen.

He was tall with neatly cut black hair, bright green eyes, black and red robes, a black cape held by a silver clasp, and a trimmed beard covering his face. However it was the large scar upon his face of a bolt of lightning that ran from his scalp…past his right eye…till it reached his nose that stood out most.

Gunray knew who this was. This man was Harry Potter the queen's bodyguard and a Jedi Knight well known in the galaxy.

Especially among them for destroying a very large shipment of droids they had sold to the Trandoshans.

"At last you come before us your highness and Jedi Knight." Gunray said trying to sound more confident than he felt.

Harry Potter had his eyes trained upon him making him feel as if those eyes were looking deep into his soul and stealing every secret inside of him.

"Viceroy Gunray I trust now you have seen the folly of your ways and have decided to leave this peaceful world alone." Harry said his tone with power behind it that caused the Viceroy to shiver even though they were thousands of miles apart from one another.

"I'm afraid I do not understand Master Jedi…our blockade is fully legal and will not be deterred." Gunray said hoping that his voice hadn't been as shaky out loud as it was in his head.

"Then the ambassadors from the chancellor haven't arrived as of yet?" Harry asked making Gunray gulp.

"I have not received such company." Not liking the way the green eyes of the Jedi before him continued to pierce him Nute turned to the Queen.

"Now your majesty…" He never finished the sentence before the communication cut out making him blink. "How rude." He grumbled.

"That Jedi suspects something…he will try and make contact with the Republic." Nute nodded at his Advisors words.

"Then we must move quickly to disrupt all communications down there." He said before moving off.

* * *

Down in the Theed Throne Room Harry growled as he cut the transmission off. "Harry…?!"

"He's not going to talk Padmé." Harry said cutting off his annoyed wife.

"That doesn't mean I can't try and use diplomacy to stop this." Harry looked at his wife with a raised eyebrow seeing her set in her stubborn stance before she sighed and fell back into her chair.

"What aren't I seeing?" She asked after a moment knowing Harry had cut the communication for a reason.

She still had much to learn about warfare and the actions that led to it.

"Someone is pulling the strings behind all of this…and whoever they are has Gunray scared.

More scared than of the Supreme Chancellor and what the Republic would rain down upon him. Which means…?" He paused and looked at his wife who sighed as she realized where he was going.

"We can't rely on diplomacy or negotiation to get us out of this before it starts." She said rising to her feet as Harry moved to join her side.

"Who would dare pull such an act?" Padmé asked as they left the throne room.

"Someone with a lot of political pull most likely. I could name one but this is too hasty and showy to be the work of Oppo.

Much as I hate to admit it the Thisspiasian is a talented strategist and this while shocking this isn't his usual stroke of genius."

"Then you believe it is the Sith Lord?" She asked making him hesitate.

"It could be but we don't have proof to back up that theory. And one must not theorize without data…"

"Because one starts to twist facts to fit theories instead of theories to fit facts." Padmé finished for her bond mate who gave her a small smile.

In the year and a half since arriving on Naboo Harry had taken the time to train Padmé in lightsaber combat and philosophy of battle while Hermione handled her learning in the Force.

Unlike her mate or sister wives Padmé followed the path of the Sentinel class Jedi equally focusing on both her skill with a blade and her skill in the Force.

If she had been trained in the temple Harry believed she would follow the path of the Jedi Watchman.

Solitary Jedi that worked to oversee peace on a single planet or system.

They focused on bettering society and protecting the rights of the people most often becoming vital liaison between planetary governments and the Jedi High Council.

Harry felt that the path best described Padmés desire to protect and serve the rights of everyone in the Republic.

Hidden under her queens gown Padmé wore the same battle attire of her handmaidens…who also wore them under their proper uniforms… also like them she had a Naboo royal pistol hidden up her left sleeve and another weapon up the right.

All of the Handmaidens had a retractable staff much like the Jedi Brianna who traveled with Meetra Surik before she had begun to train.

While Padmé carried a saberstaff much like Susan, however unlike her red headed sister wife Padmés weapon did not come apart in the center leaving it only as a staff weapon.

The hilt was a darker color than usual because Harry had been able to commission the hilt and staffs from Mandalore.

The material is called Mandalorian Iron or Beskar in Mando. It was a lightsaber resistant material allowing for Harry, Ahsoka, and Hermione to fully train with the Handmaidens and take away on of the most glaring design flaws of the saber staff.

A flaw Harry had demonstrated against the Zabrak Sith assassin that had attacked a year ago by slicing it in half.

* * *

He had also ordered thin metal shirts to be worn under their clothing as a means of defense against most knives and the common blaster.

However anything too powerful and they were unless…even if they could take heat from a lightsaber. Padmé was just happy that he took not only her safety but the safety of all of them when he made the order.

His foster brother Torian was able to give him a good price on the goods as a favor for what he had accomplished on Galidraan something that the leader of the New Mandalorians fully agreed with.

Boy had that been a shock when both Torian and Duchess Satine Kryze arrived together to deliver the staffs, shirts, and one lightsaber hilt designed by Harry down to the runes that would be carved into it.

The pair had different reasons for coming. Torian had come to see his foster brother and share a drink with him as they talked about their most recent adventures.

The Duchess had actually come to meet her.

The two young leaders of their worlds sat and discussed an alliance between their worlds.

One of trade with Naboo supplying food and other things to help their world rebuild after generations of war, and Mandalore would both pay for these things as well as supply aid in any way shape or form to Naboo in its time of need.

"After all your bodyguard had proven himself to more than half our people on Galidraan, and the arrest of Death Watch showed the rest of us that he is a man of justice and morals not a barbarian always looking for a fight.

If he trust you enough with the teachings he brings to your Handmaidens…then I feel I can trust you with my people." Satine had told her.

Padmé had been ecstatic at the alliance between their worlds and had already began her first shipments of food, planets to help improve air quality, water, and other material that was needed by Mandalore.

At first her Governor had been against the idea believing Mandalorians to be an untrustworthy lot until Harry had revealed his clan tattoo making the man shut up quickly.

Padmé still laughed at the reminder of Harry's first day in court since Bibble almost always went silent the moment Harry arrived.

Thankfully saving her from his opinions. After the blockade had been discovered Harry had called Torian and she Satine after their pleas to the Republic.

The message from her was to tell her about the blockade and the chances of them being able to deliver another shipment for a time.

All while Harry had to talk his foster brother down stating that the time for action would come after the time for talk failed not before.

Padmé couldn't help but wonder if the alliance between Mandalor and Naboo was somehow tied into all of this.

* * *

"Ben should've contacted me by now." Harry said waking the queen from her thoughts.

"Are you sure they are okay?" She asked making Harry look for a moment and nod.

"If he or the others were dead I would've felt it…just as an Alpha feels the loss of their pack." He explained making her nod.

As a Lycan Harry had a connection to all those he has bitten.

He felt the presents of Hermione, herself, and Ahsoka strongest because they were so close, and the others he felt as whispers that had grown stronger upon their arrival but they were still many leagues away.

Padmé sighed as she looked up into the still clear sky of her home.

"I truly hope we don't have to take a course of war." She pleaded with the galaxy as Harry wrap an arm around her and pulled her in close offering small comforts.

* * *

"Blast!" Ben cried out as he dodged fire from the Single Trooper Aerial Platform or S.T.A.P for short.

As the name suggested the vehicle was made to transport a single individual across distances while they stood upon a platform using the controls to guide it.

Right now the Lycan was running from a pair of scouts that had gotten lucky and spotted him as he made his way away from the dropships a pile of scrap left in his wake.

As he ran he dived at the last minute when he felt a warning in the Force only for the two S.T.A.P machines to burst into fire as they crashed to the ground.

"Thank you Susan." Ben called out into the air as he rose to his feet to see said redhead and Ventress waiting for him in the distance.

"Lost your lightsaber Ben?" She asked in a joking tone as he mocked the laugh back.

"As a matter of fact no. I was a little busy running for my life to think about using it." Ben said making Susan shrug.

"Where are Daphne and Korra?" He asked as they heard the sound of trees falling to the ground.

The three Jedi activated their weapons and waited as two AAT battle tanks appeared before them only to pause after a moment.

Both opened their hatches revealing the woman in question. "Ladies…Gentleman…your chariot awaits." Korra joked as Ben rolled his eyes and lowered his weapon.

"Is there any chance we can arrive before the main forces?" He asked as he climbed up to join Korra while Susan and Ventress joined Daphne.

"No we happened to catch a ride with the vanguard not the main attacking force."

Daphne said making him internally curse once more as Korra led them through the forest never once seeing the strange orange and beige creature poking its head out from behind the trees.

* * *

The capital of Theed was under siege vulture droid Starfighters as clouded the sky like locus. B-1 droids marched to and fro all with their rifles held up.

AAT tanks and MMT transports moving through the city streets.

"Blast." Ben cursed at the sight before him as he looked down upon the city with a pair of Electrobinoculars found in the tank he had traveled in.

"I've never seen so much metal outside of a forge." Daphne commented nearby with her own set of Electrobinoculars in hand.

"Most of the city looked empty…think Harry was able to lead an evacuation in time?" Ben asked as he noticed droid groups leaving homes empty handed.

"Knowing my husband he's had plans set in place for events such as this." Daphne said as she lowered the binoculars.

"Anyone have eyes on the Queen?" She asked looking at Ben and down the ridge they were parked on where Korra was looking down a sniper scope.

"Negative." Ben said.

"I've got…wait a minute." Korra started before pausing.

She watched as a group was led out of the palace an imposing robed and hooded figure in front, women in orange hooded robes, a woman in a black dress with a feathered headdress, along with men in uniform.

"The Queen is being led from the Palace now." Korra said making everyone pack up and move.

Once in the city everyone moved carefully never once allowing their presents to be seen. They reached a bridge that overlooked the precession heading their way.

"Where are the other two?"

Susan asked seeing only one Jedi before they all jumped when a hand suddenly covered Korra's mouth making them look to see the smirking face of their alpha and his now ten year old almost eleven year old Padawan.

"You're late!" He hissed to them in a whisper.

"Sorry. Caught a ride with the Vanguard instead of the forward assault group." Ben groused making Harry hiss again.

"Hate it when I do that." He said releasing Korra who he had been right in assuming she would scream once he made himself known.

"I'm guessing Hermione is the one leading them?" Daphne asked making Harry nod before he blinked at her raven locks and new eye color.

"Like the hair." He said making her beam.

"Thank you. You know I've been meaning to play around…"

"Not the time Daphne!" Susan and Ben hissed together making the former Ice Queen glare at the pair.

"By the way…when did you become a knight Ben?" Harry asked as he moving to an opening on the bridge along with everyone else.

"Last night actually. Oh…Fleur says if you make me late to the wedding she'll fry you with her fire." He added making Harry flinch slightly. Never get between a woman and her wedding.

"Hopefully this won't take that long…how much time have I got?" He asked.

"A fortnight." Ben told him making Harry flinch again.

"Not a lot of wiggle room." He said before the six Jedi jumped down to the ground below them.

* * *

Once the droids were handled Harry motioned for the group to follow behind him.

"Majesty I'd like you to meet Obi-Wan Kenobi my brother in all but blood, my wives Susan and Daphne, Korra Bender of the Republic Navy, and…a complete stranger I've never met before." Harry said looking at Ventress who smirked at him.

"Asajj Ventress…I owe your wife a debt for saving my Master from being shot in the back by a sniper." She said introducing herself making Harry nod.

"Welcome to the team Ventress." He said before motioning again leading them to the main hanger.

"I'd say welcome to Naboo but you haven't exactly caught us at our best." The Queen said as they walked making Daphne smile.

" _Cheeky…I like her."_ She said over the bond while Susan internally groaned.

Harry was bad on his own and both Daphne and Ahsoka didn't help now she had to deal with yet another cheeky member of the pack. God she was happy that Ben and Hermione were around to keep her sane.

"We'll have to take the queen's ship…we can't all fit on the Hawk." Harry said making the group nod in understanding as they arrived.

Harry wasn't surprised to see the hanger full of droids and pilots on the floor waiting to be processed.

"We'll need to free those pilots…with no weapons aboard the queens ship we'll need an escort out of here." He said walking in as he did each handmaiden ripped off their orange clothing revealing their battle garb each now carrying an extended staff.

"Um…should we help?" Korra asked when none of the others made to follow them.

"Trust me…they don't need it." Ahsoka snipped before they all watched as Harry led the charge destroying droid after droid with each Handmaiden not far behind him.

It almost felt like Korra had blinked and the battle was over. Harry looked around before deactivating one of his sabers looking towards the pilots.

"I need two volunteers for a mission that will most likely cost you your life." He said making the pilots look at one another before two stepped forward.

"I'll be flying to queen out of here…but we all know her ship was built for diplomacy not battle." Harry told them making both nod understanding just what they were going to be doing.

"We understand sir." The younger of the two. Both men were pale skinned with blond hair…Harry had to guess they were related in some way shape or form.

"The rest of you take the ships and do what you can to help your people." Harry ordered making the other pilots nod before all scrambled to their fighters and Harry motioned for the others of his group to join him.

* * *

Harry strapped himself in the chair as he got the ship ready Ahsoka taking the co-pilot's chair while everyone else strapped in knowing the danger of free movement when Harry was behind the stick.

Harry rocketed out of the hanger followed by two yellow Naboo Starfighters while the rest headed to locations on the planet.

"Good luck Bravo Flight." Harry said over the coms.

"May the Force be with you Master Jedi." Rio Offé the head of Bravo Flight said back before Harry angled them up into the air.

Within moments Harry saw the danger before them. "Let's kick it Snips!" Harry said before throwing a lever causing the ship to fall slightly before it kicked into high gear.

In the navigational seat of the Nubian class ship Ben groaned as he gripped the arms of his chair. "Flying is for droids!" He groaned as his eyes closed slightly.

Harry turned the ship just in time to avoid a blast of red light and continued to maneuver the ship around while the two Starfighters shot back stopping Vulture droids from getting close.

Harry jolted as someone got off a lucky shot. "Shield generator's been hit!" Ahsoka said.

On a different part of the ship an alarm sounded as a squad of astromech droids went up the lift to the top of the ship.

Harry evened out knowing the droids needed level ground to work with. "Bravo six and eight our shield generator has been hit. Provide what cover you can to give the droids a chance!" Harry ordered over the coms.

"Roger Gold One!" Bravo six said as the pair moved in front of the queen's ship to give them a chance.

"Their shields won't last long get those droids moving!" Harry said to Korra who was handling the control station.

"Working on it." Korra called. Outside they shielded their eyes as Bravo eight suddenly turned to a ball of fire.

"Kale!" Bravo six called before he rushed forward.

"Don't be stupid!" Harry called after him too late to stop the grief stricken brother as he to burst into flame.

"We're losing droids fast!" Korra called to Harry as he tried his best to move around the shooting until he saw the consul come to life.

"Alright!" Harry called before hitting the shields and powering through the blockade.

"Ben get us to the nearest planet without Trade Federation presents…they hit the hyperdrive when they hit the shields." Harry told his friend who was already looking.

"Here! Tatooine!" He called making Harry shake his head.

"Better than nothing." He said before he moved them away at full speed before they vanished in a familiar blue tunnel.

* * *

Back on the Trade Federation droid control ship Gunray sat in the a cleaned meeting room talking with Sidious once more.

"…And Queen Amidala? Has she signed the treaty?" He asked making Gunray gulp.

"She has disappeared my Lord. One Naboo cruiser got past the blockade…" He said flinching again at the snarling tone of the Sith Lord.

"I want that treaty signed!" He called.

"My lord…pursuit is impossible…it's out of our range." Gunray tried to explain. Sidious growled before he motioned to someone behind him.

"Not for a Sith." He growled before two images appeared behind him.

One was a tall male with long black hair and the other a mask wearing female. "These are my apprentices Xanatos and Nyx…they will find your lost ship." Sidious said before the trio faded away.

* * *

Sidious stood from his chair as he looked out upon the night sky of Coruscant.

"The Jedi beside the Queen has elevated himself from thorn in my side to pain in my arse.

Who is he?" He demanded looking at Nyx who remained silent for only a moment.

"His name is Harry Potter and he's from my home world." She said making Sidious blink before growling at her.

"And who is his teacher?!" He demanded realizing that she has purposefully kept the information from him.

"I don't know his name." Nyx said making him snarl as he charged towards her wrapping his hand around her throat only to cry out as he was blasted away from her.

Her green ring glowing on her left hand while her mechanical right hand grabbed her new lightsaber.

"I never learned his name only that he taught Harry everything he knew before he died leading Harry to come here to finish his training."

"I can learn about his teaching here…describe his first Master to me." Sidious said as he recovered from the launching blow.

"He was tall, old, human, carried around two lightsabers, and he wore black robes." Nyx said making Sidious pause at that information.

"Did he have a mask?" He asked making Nyx blink.

"I don't know…if he did? It was in their ship." Nyx said making Sidious look at her.

"What was the name of that ship?"

"I couldn't read Basic then and neither Harry nor his Master ever translated it for me." Nyx said making Sidious look out onto the planet.

"He had a droid." Nyx said making Sidious look towards her. "It was simple in look. A rusted orange skeletal…I heard them call it HK." Sidious snarled.

"Revan. The Dark Lord Revan survived his exile and found your homeworld. Found the strongest student he could find and trained him…no wonder Maul never stood a chance."

"Dark Lord? I thought he was a Jedi." Nyx said making Sidious snort.

"Revan was once a Sith in fact he almost conquered the Galaxy at large…only for his student to stab him in the back before he could finish.

The Jedi took advantage of this and turned him back to the light.

Now it turns out not only has he outlived ever Sith that has followed him...except for me...he has a student out there in the universe causing me one hell of a headache." He said looking at Nyx.

"Then he would be a powerful ally would he not?" She asked making him look at her.

"And what makes you think you can turn him?" He demanded.

"His wives." She said making Sidious look at her.

"Kill them…kill his friends…kill everyone around him…and he will fall in his anger to avenge them.

Kill every link in the chain connecting him to the light…and he is ours." She explained making Sidious look at her before he nodded.

"You handle that…if you can." He said making Nyx bow before she left. Once he was sure she was out of sight he looked to Xanatos.

"Kill him the first chance you get…Damn what Nyx believes. I will not have the student of Revan take my place as Lord of the Sith." He ordered making Xanatos nod before he too turned to leave.

"I knew I should've killed her long before now." Sidious growled before he removed his robes to once more take on his public persona of Sheev Palpatine senator of Naboo.

* * *

That's all for now folks and once more I'd like to thank each and every one of you for your continued support

R&R Ja Ne


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Everyone! So this chapter is the next in line for Episode I timeline as usual I'd like to remind everyone that this is an AU story so not everything will follow Cannon.

There will be a portion of this chapter that is rather dark since it talked about Harry's life before Revan so please watch out for it if you do not like such a thing.

Finally Disclaimer is in Chapter One.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Harry pulled back the lever of the Royal escort ship bringing them out of hyperspace. Before them was the large desert planet of Tatooine. "There it is." He said looking out of the ships viewport.

"I still don't like this idea. If the Hutts were to discover the Queen…"

"It would be no different if we landed on a planet with Trade Federation influence on it. The difference here is the Hutts aren't looking for her…which gives us the advantage." Harry said.

The issue had already been handled when Sabé agreed with his suggestion of landing and getting the supplies needed to repair the ship.

"What _is_ the plan?" Ben asked Harry who sighed.

"We don't have much as a means to trade…some spare water rations maybe…but nothing of great value here. I have some republic credits…hopefully we can find a small shop that doesn't mind taking them. If not we'll have to find another plan." Harry said.

"Couldn't we asked Winky to bring us some gold from Terra?" Daphne asked from the doorway of the cockpit.

"There is a limit of how far House Elves can travel away from their Masters.

If she were to go to Terra there is a good chance she would magically exhaust herself…and we all know how dangerous that can be.

Especially for her advanced age." Harry said making Daphne nod after a moment.

"Shouldn't we land in the outskirts?" Panaka asked as Harry guided them to Mos Espa and one of the landing berths farthest from town.

"That would draw more attention to us than if we land in the settlement. At least this way all anyone would think is that we just want some privacy. However to be safe post a couple men on the ramp." Harry said to the security head who nodded.

* * *

Once they landed Harry moved to the hyperdrive to check the damage with Ben.

"We're going to have to replace the whole thing." Harry said as he looked the shredded portion near the center where a large surge went through it when the shield Generator had been hit.

"That will complicate things greatly." Ben said making Harry nod as the pair moved off the join the others.

"From what I can see this will only take a small team no more than four and that R2 unit that saved our skins." Harry said looking at the blue and silver domed droid that whistled and beeped in response.

"Excuse me R2D2." Harry said making the droid move as if to nod.

"Who else will you take?" Sabé asked still in her role as the Queen while Padmé stood by her side.

"Daphne doesn't do well in overly warm weather. She'll have to remain behind." Harry said after a moment.

Daphne didn't tan very well and hated to sweat in the sun. "Hermione hasn't been feeling well these last couple weeks." Harry said looking at his first wife who looked away with a slight blush.

For the past two and a half weeks Hermione had been having a heck of a time keeping anything down, and her body has felt achy.

"Ben should go with me…the two of us can pass as brothers." Harry said making the male Lycan nod.

"I would ask that you take one of my Queens Guard with you. After all you did train them for events such as this." Sabé said making Harry look towards Susan who nodded at the silent question.

If Hermione was feeling sick than it would be best for her to remain with her sister wives to help defend the Naboo.

"Your wife Padmé should suffice." Sabé added as Padmé stepped forward.

"Are you sure you can spare your right hand Majesty?" Harry asked her making the face painted woman nod. Harry then turned to Ventress.

"I would ask that you be our fourth." He said making her blink.

"Why me?" She asked.

"Because Dathomirian bounty hunters don't stick out." He said making her tilt her head in confusion.

* * *

"Now this is a disguise." Ventress said as she strapped on the chest plate armor piece she was borrowing from the Queen's Guard.

She also had the E-5 blaster rifle that Korra had stolen something dependable enough to be used by others beside droids.

Her sabers hidden up her sleeves while she wore a short sleeve shirt under the plate, thin leggings, boots, a pair of daggers, and a couple other metal plates.

Nearby Harry was pulling up a pair of brown suspenders over a red shirt, a pair of brown pants, black boots, a DE-10 blaster pistol on his hip, and a brown flight jacket nearby.

Padmé was still in her battle attire with her regular weapons hidden still.

Like Ventress she also wore armor plating in spots and had a Mandalorian Sniper Rifle nearby with a pistol like Harry's on her hip.

All while Ben wore a an outfit similar to Harry's only with black pants, a blue shirt, and he also pulled on a Stetson style hat.

Like Harry he had a DE-10 blaster pistol and a brother on the other side of his hip but instead of a heavy rifle he kept a long knife on his belt.

Harry picked up an object that made him pause.

It was the same mask that had once belonged to his Master. He was internally debating with himself if he should wear it mainly because his scar made him stand out.

After a moment he sighed and placed it over his face before putting a flat brimmed hat atop his head.

"Everyone ready?" Harry asked his voice scrambled slightly by the masks voice dampener.

"Just what are we supposed to say when people notice what kind of ship we came in on?" Ben asked as he placed a breather styled mask that covered from his nose down.

"That we're a group hired as protection." Harry said keeping it simple.

As they all stepped out Harry wasn't surprised to see R2 waiting for them with Daphne wearing commoners clothing. "Here to see us off?" Harry asked over his electronically covered voice.

"That and to give you a little advice. Vette is here on business…if things don't go well with the shops try and find her.

She might not have the money for the parts we need but she might be able to help come up with a plan B." Harry nodded at the advice before moving his mask to kiss Daphne.

"See if you or Susan can convince Hermione to get checked out in the medical bay. She says she's fine but I'd rather be safe than sorry." He said making Daphne nod as he replaced his mask.

"He would be proud to see you using that in the name of the Republic." She whispered as she hugged him before walking back up the ramp.

* * *

"This planet is populated by moisture farmers for the most part." Harry said as they walked through the streets of Mos Espa after Padmé had asked him what kind of being they could expect here.

"There are some indigenous tribes, and scavengers. All while the few spaceports like this one are havens for those that don't wish to be found."

"Like us?" She asked as they moved through the streets all moving to avoid a pile of droppings left on the street.

"Mostly but best to avoid anyone else in armor they are most likely bounty hunters or thugs that most likely work for the local Hutt Cartel."

"Which is why you are wearing a mask?" Ben asked with a smile hidden by his mask.

"Yes smartass." Harry said as they looked around before he noticed a sign in Huttese for Watto's Junk.

"Let's try here." He said before walking towards the shop in question. As they walked in they heard a bell chime making a blue Toydarian look up as he made his wings beat allowing him to rise into the air.

"(Good day to you!)" He said in Huttese. "(What do you want?)" He demanded after a second of silence.

"(I'm looking for parts to a J Type 328 Nubian.)" Harry replied to him making the alien move back slightly in shock at the use of the language.

"Ah yes Nubian! We have lots of that." He said before looking towards the opening out back.

"(Boy get in here!)" He ordered making Harry narrow his eyes behind his mask.

A moment later a young boy of no more than ten ran into the room shaking off dust from his head. "(What took you so long?!)" Watto demanded of the boy.

"(I was cleaning the…)"

"(Never mind! Watch the store I've got some selling to do.)" Watto said raising his hand only to look back in surprise at the sight of Harry holding his hand from slapping the young boy.

"(We have better things to do than stand around while you punish an innocent boy.)" He growled his voice deepening slightly enough to make Watto move back slightly in fear.

Watto removed his hand and made to move to the back of the shop with Harry, Padmé, and R2 following.

"Back in a bit." Harry said to the remaining two who nodded.

* * *

Once out of sight the young boy looked at the pair that remained behind.

The human male was walking around his hands at his side while the Dathomirian stayed by the door. "Are you guys bounty hunters?" He asked the pair making them turn to face him.

"Mostly we're hired as a protection detail, but when times are slim we take the odd bounty or two." Ben said through his mask making the boy nod.

"Have you been to many systems?" He asked sounding excited making Ben smile under his mask while Ventress kept up a small smirk.

"Do you always ask strangers about their lives?" She asked making the boy blush slightly but nod.

"I like hearing the stories told by the Spacers and pilots…it's better than my usual day to day life." He said making Ben internally sigh.

"What's your name?" He asked the boy who blinked.

"Oops. I'm Anakin Skywalker." He said blushing at the fact he had forgotten his manners.

"Well Anakin it's nice to meet you. I'm Ben, this is Val, and the two that went off with Watto are my brother Mal and his wife Zoey." Ben said using the names they had all agreed to use on planet so not to draw more attention to themselves.

Anakin nodded. "Mal seems like a nice guy." Anakin said.

Mal had been the first customer to ever stop Watto from 'punishing' him. Most just left things along because they didn't really care about a slaves fate.

Ben smiled at that. "He can be one of the nicest beings in the galaxy, but you don't ever want to see what happens when someone places someone he cares about in danger." He said making Anakin smile slightly.

"He also hates slavery and those that are forced into it." He added making Anakin shirk back at that.

"What?!" Ventress called in surprise.

"It's the only reason Anakin would be working here. The Outer Rim doesn't employ children workers often, and the few times you find a child working…it's because their masters have ordered it so." Obi-Wan told the disguised Padawan who blinked but didn't say anything.

"I don't think less of you Anakin." He said to the boy who blinked.

"If anything I feel sorry for Watto and the headache he's going to have before we leave…if I know my brother correctly that is."

* * *

"Republic Credits! Have the suns robbed you of your minds?!" Watto shouted at Harry when he mentioned the only currency that was available on hand.

Harry stood there his mask keeping up an emotional outlook while inside he was starting to seethe.

Something that Padmé could feel over the bond even though he was trying to keep those emotions under wraps.

"If I remember correctly Republic Credits are accepted on this planet." Harry said making Watto chuckle.

"Yes in Anchorhead! We need something more real out here!" Watto shouted lifting his walking stick up into the air only to suddenly pause as he felt a blaster barrel press against his chin.

"(I am not your slave!)" Harry hissed at him in Huttese as he allowed his blaster to power up.

"(I am not afraid of you! I am not going to stand here and allow you to insult me!)" Harry growled only bringing the weapon down after Padmé had placed her hand on his shoulder causing him to growl slightly before lowering his weapon.

" _Watto should take the credits before Harry loses his temper."_ Padmé thought as she watched her husband hulster his blaster.

"No money! No parts! No deal!" Watto growled at him before flying off squawking when a stun blast hit him in the arse.

"Really…I couldn't shoot him but you could?" Harry asked his wife as she holstered her weapon.

"You would've shot to kill." She simply explained as she made to leave causing Harry to pause for a moment before nodding in agreement.

* * *

Harry and Padmé walked in from the look on the female Lycan's face both Ben and Ventress knew it hadn't gone well.

"We're leaving…" Harry growled as they walked out of the store.

"It was nice to meet you Anakin." Ventress said with a wave and a smile.

"Nice meeting you too Val." Anakin smiled with a wave before he blinked at the sight of Watto flying around rubbing his backside.

"(Blasted Outlanders!)" He growled before looking at the boy.

"(They seemed okay to me.)" Anakin said with a shrug making Watto look at him.

"(Finish cleaning the dusters…then you can go home.)" He said before flying away ignoring the cry of joy from the boy.

* * *

"Honestly I expect Watto to come back with a hole in his body." Ben said as they heard about the transaction between the pair and the Toydarian.

"I'm still irritated that I couldn't shoot him." Harry growled as they walked through the streets.

"Next time love." Padmé said with an eye roll while Ventress chuckled under her breath.

"At least we have the start of a plan B." Harry said as they walked towards a landing berth where a familiar XS Stock light Freighter was waiting.

Outside of the ship stood a familiar Twi'lek with a dark skinned human male with pulled back black hair, and white lined face markings most likely from paint.

"Vette we've got company." Corso Riggs said as he looked towards the group approaching his hand moving towards his blaster.

Vette looked up and smiled when Harry removed his mask revealing himself to the group. "Stand down Corso. They're friendly." Vette said as Harry readjusted his mask.

"I honestly expected Daphne to be with you." Vette said to them.

"She doesn't do well in the heat." Harry told her making her think for a moment before nodding. Vette motioned for them to come aboard.

"Bowdaar is the same way which is why he stays on the ship unless it's necessary."

" _ **Did she just compare me to a Wookiee?!"**_ Daphne shouted over the bond making both Harry and Padmé flinch at the volume.

" _ **Ouch!"**_ They both shouted back making Daphne flinch in return.

" _Sorry."_ She whispered knowing that if they hadn't been on a mission she would be facing a punishment.

"Sorry Daph." Vette said after she had seen the pair flinch knowing that her friend had most likely heard her via there bond.

The Twi'lek had been surprised to learn of the bond between her friend and his husband as well as her sister wives.

Honestly she had questioned it until she said something to Daphne and stayed with her went they went to visit the rest of the family only to be met with a glare from Susan.

"Badgers are not trash eating creatures!" She had shouted making her blink.

She had asked about the animals she had seen on their arm guards and had commented on badgers sounding like scavengers that eat out of trash cans.

* * *

"So now that you are here how can I help you?" Vette asked once they were gathered in the common room of her ship.

"The ship we were traveling on was damaged while trying to run a blockade…" Harry said telling the story of their misadventures from the time they left Naboo to now.

"I'm not surprised Watto didn't sell you the parts. This part of Tatooine isn't very Republic friendly, and even if you had gone to Anchorhead they would've jacked the prices up if they saw the ship in question." Vette said making Harry growl in irritation once more.

"Wish I could buy the parts for you, but times have been slow lately…it's gotten to the point that I've had to take a couple legitimate contracts to keep afloat." She said making Harry nod.

"I wasn't going to ask that of you…even if I could eventually pay you back." Harry said making Vette nod.

Money between friends was a tricky thing and more times than not it was best to only give small amounts that you didn't care if they were paid back or not.

"Well then I'm afraid your options are small. You could gain the money by bounty hunting but more than likely that will send you out on suicide missions against the Tuskens."

She said meaning one of the local tribes that wasn't well liked among the populous because of their tenacity to steal, kill, and maim those on 'their' territory.

"Any other options?" Harry asked her making her think for a moment.

"What about the Boonta Eve?" Corso asked making everyone look at him.

"The what?" Padmé asked.

"The Boonta Eve Classic is the big Pod Race coming up in a couple days. If you could place a bet on the winner you might gain enough odds to earn the money.

Or you could enter in a late entry racer and get the prize money…which would more than cover what expenses you would have. You could pilot it just fine after all I've seen you in action." She said to Harry.

Pod Racing was the newest version of Swoop Bike racing. Both used high speed engines however unlike Swoop Bike racing which usually only had a single rider race around a course to gain the best time Pod Racing had multiple beings race side by side.

This opened the way to cheating as well as other dangers on the track. Harry and Ben had watched a Pod Race on Malastare with Master Qui-Gon while on a mission once.

Harry didn't doubt he could pilot one of the racers however there was one big problem.

"Where would we get our hands on a racer?" He asked making Vette blink before she looked away uncertain.

"Um…I can help." The group jumped and turned as a whole at the voice each and every member lifting a blaster only to see a slightly frightened Anakin standing there with his hands raised in the air.

"Hi…" He said awkwardly as they all relaxed and lowered their weapon.

"Not many people can get the jump on us kid…be lucky that we didn't shoot first before identifying the target." Corso said making Anakin gulp.

"Anakin what are you doing here?!" Ventress demanded while Harry and Ben looked towards one another.

"I never heard him follow us." Harry whispered knowing his brother in all but blood heard him plainly.

"Neither did I…and I don't think the sand was the full reason for that." Ben replied making Padmé nod.

"I'm sorry…it's just I saw you guys walking and I…well I…" Anakin blushed looking away while both Harry and Ben blinked before smirking under their masks unknowingly thinking the same thing.

" _Someone has a crush."_ The pair teased mentally only with Harry getting chuckles back from his wives.

"Go easy on him Val…can't help the boy being curious." Harry said rising to his feet as the boy looked down at the ground.

Harry knelt down in front of Anakin.

"Now my young friend…what do you mean you can help us?" He asked making Anakin look up at him.

"I've been building a Pod Racer at my house. It's almost ready to go…but I'm still missing some parts." Anakin said making Harry blink.

"Why are you building a racer?" Harry asked.

"Because I was going to ride in it to win the next race Watto entered me into."

"He what?!" Ventress, Vette, and Padmé exclaimed making Anakin jump back while Harry sighed.

"(Easy now…no need to scare our guest with female righteous anger.)" Harry said to them in the Twi'lek language knowing it was one the boy didn't know.

Once all three relaxed Harry turned his attention to Anakin once more. "You race Pods?" He asked making Anakin nod with a smile.

"Yep! I'm the only human that can do it!"

"Maybe on this world, but I doubt that is true of all worlds." Vette said making Anakin lose his smile temporarily but it returned before anyone could comment.

"Have you actually ever finished a race Anakin?" Harry asked making the boy shirk back slightly at the question.

"Most of the time it isn't my fault! If Sebulba wouldn't cheat so much I could beat him." He said finishing with a grumble. Harry smiled patting him on the head.

"Then I'm guessing you're building a new racer because of a bad crash?" Harry asked making Anakin slightly nod.

"Yes and No. Yes because I did crash, but no Watto has an out of date racer that he won't let me upgrade with parts in the shop."

Harry nodded before he looked over towards Vette before he blinked and gained a smile that made everyone lean back slightly.

" _Oh…Watto should've taken the credits."_ Ben thought at the sight of a smile he knew meant trouble.

* * *

An hour later Anakin smiled as he showed off his racer to Harry, Ben, and Padmé the most technically inclined members while Ventress stood off to the side looking on with Vette and Corso.

"She's beautiful." Harry said looking over the unpainted machine making Anakin brighten up even more at the compliment.

"Will she run?" Vette asked making Anakin turn to her.

"Yep…if I can get a power charger for her." He added when she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Here." Harry said tossing a box like object to the boy without looking towards him.

Anakin blinked at the part in his hand before looking at Harry who winked knowing the boy recognized it from his Masters shop.

"I'd like to argue against theft, but in this case I think Watto got off easy." Susan commented to him making Harry internally laugh.

Anakin jumped into the cockpit and started to install the starter while Harry moved off grabbing a wrench and started to make adjustments to the engines.

"Ben attach the engines." Harry said making Ben blink before he moved to grab the cable that would attach the Radon-Ulzer engines to the pod cockpit.

Eventually the energy binder line activated Anakin smiled as he watched Mal work on his engines he knew that he most likely wouldn't be piloting in the Boonta Eve but honestly he felt that if Sebulba lost it would be more than worth it.

Once the crew stepped back Anakin nodded as he started up the pod.

After a second the turbines at the front of both engines started to turn before flames appeared at the backs the sound clear and solid telling him that they were running smoothly.

"It's working!" He cried in excitement while Mal clapped his hands.

* * *

Once the sound of the engines died down a woman with long black hair had run out of the house and looked on in questioning look at the sight of four strangers with her son.

"Oops…sorry mom." Anakin said looking down while Harry and the others looked towards the woman in question.

"Anakin Skywalker! Do you have any idea how frightened I was to hear that _thing_ start out of nowhere?!" She sternly stated making the boy flinch.

"Apologies Ms. Skywalker." Padmé said as she approached the elder woman who turned to look at her.

"Your son was kind enough to invite us over to inspect his racer after he heard of our troubles." She said before she went onto explained the problem.

"…So you see in order to transport our client to Coruscant we need a racer…that will be piloted by my husband…to earn the prize money of the Boonta Eve." She explained to the now introduced Shmi Skywalker.

"…Then he will take no part beyond a mechanic?" She asked making Padmé nod.

She looked over at Anakin who had a pleading look upon his young face before she sighed.

"I…suppose it wouldn't be too terrible for him to help you since he won't be in danger." She said making Anakin cheer as he ran towards her and hugged her close.

* * *

The race was in three days giving the team plenty of time to gather the material needed to finish the racer even painting it. First however was getting Watto to allow Anakin to help.

They would've done it that day if not for the fact that a large sand storm moved in on them not long after Vette and Corso left to return to their ship.

"All slaves are retrofitted with an explosive device hidden in their bodies." Shmi said as she poured out a glass of Jawa Juice for Padmé who thanked her as she sat down.

"I've been working on a scanner to locate mine." Anakin added before Shmi picked the statement back up.

"Any attempt to escape…"

"And they blow you up! BOOM!" Anakin finished for her making Harry toss a small piece of fruit from the head of the table hitting Anakin on the side of the head.

"Manners at the table." He said making Anakin nod and apologize to his mother.

Harry reached for his mask and removed it along with Ben removing his rebreather.

"I can't believe there is still slavery out there. The Republics anti-slavery laws…"

"Don't exist out here." Harry interrupted Padmé.

"The outer rim and her people are forced to look after themselves because of the distance between them and Coruscant.

This is why gangsters like the Hutts and the Exchange are able to establish themselves out here. That and the lack of care from most of the Core worlds." He finished saying making the Mid-Rim world woman look down slightly ashamed.

After a moment the sound of a dropped piece of silverware made everyone look towards Anakin.

Said boy was pointed at Harry his mouth open wide in shock and he seemed to vibrate with energy.

"You…you…You're Harry Potter!" He shouted in glee making Harry blink.

"Mom that's him! That's the Jedi that arrested Draxel the Hutt and broke that slave ring on Coruscant!" Anakin said with a bright white smile making Shmi look at Harry.

Making Harry internally sigh since he had tried to hide his scar behind the a sort of perception filter via the Force.

" _That's twice now that he has surprised us…something tells me there is more to this boy than meets the eye."_ Harry thought to his entire pack before he placed his chin atop of his clasped hands on the table.

"I take it the scar gave me away?" Harry asked using his thumb to point at said mark upon his face.

Anakin nodded rapidly. "Then I guess there's no longer a reason to hide ourselves away from you." Harry said before pointing at Ben.

"This is Obi-Wan Kenobi, Asajj Ventress, and my fiancé Padmé Naberrie." He said pointed to each member at the table.

"Are all of you Jedi?!" Anakin asked excited at the idea of meeting more than one. Harry looked to Shmi.

"Yes we are…" Harry then went on to tell them the truth about the reason they had landed on Tatooine and the real reason they needed the prize money.

"…Now we have no choice but to win the race in order to get to Coruscant in order to free Naboo." He finished making Shmi nod.

"I understand why you all disguised yourselves. Jedi aren't well received by the Hutts especially ones that have a bounty placed on them for arresting one of Jabba's cousins." She said to him making Harry nod in agreement.

Harry looked to Anakin. "How did you recognize me?" He asked making Anakin smile.

"You're my hero! My friends and I constantly play Jedi Knight…most of the time as you coming to free all the slaves of Tatooine." He said making Harry smile slightly.

"I take it I gained a new name after arresting Draxel?" He asked making Anakin nod.

"(The breaker of chains.)" Shmi said in Huttese making Harry blink.

"That's not…inaccurate." He said after a moment.

"That's still not as cool as your other nickname." Anakin said making Harry look towards him.

"What name?" Padmé asked wondering how people remembered her future husband.

"(Champion of the Oppressed.)" Shmi answered for her son only to jump slightly at the sound of silverware once more falling.

"I…I know that name." Ventress said looking at Harry anew.

"I remember hearing that name back when I was a child." The thirteen year old said.

"A lot of the older girls used to talk about you on Rattatak. They spoke about how you saved their family members from the Exchange.

How you never once asked for a reward from any of them…were willing to aid hundreds of others…even gave a young child your robes to replace their destroyed clothing.

You stayed with every single being there making sure they had all been fed, clothed, received given medical attention, and even just sat with them a moment and talked." She said as Harry gained a small smile at the memory.

"You even used your own ship to help transport families back to their homes when the Republic couldn't help them for weeks to months." She said.

Padmé blinked at the Dathomirians words. True she had heard the story of Harry breaking the slave ring…but she hadn't know just how far he had gone for the people he had saved.

* * *

"He even spent hours at a time to entertain the children." Ben said with a smile remembering the sights of Harry making animals of smoke or different elements that hovered around the children for them to chase and try to capture.

Or he would use this ability to tell them fantastic tales from his home world of magical creatures and beings performing amazing feats.

When he wasn't doing either he would use his skills in carving to making wooden toys for the boys while his wives made dolls for the girls.

Harry smiled as well the laughter from every single child had been worth every splinter, every cut, and every amount of energy spent.

"I almost wish I had more to offer you…but if half the stories about you are true you would've told me not to bother." Harry smiled at the elder woman.

"I didn't help those people to get a reward." He said holding up a spoon.

"I did it…because no one came to save me." He said making Shmi, Ventress, and Anakin look at him in confusion while Ben and Padmé looked at him in confusion.

* * *

"I was a slave once." He said as he played with the spoon in hand shocking all there.

Over the bond he could feel his other wives surrounding him in comfort and love knowing this wasn't easy for him to talk about.

"My mother and father died when I was a baby." Harry started. "A corrupt man of power decided to place me in the home of my mother's relatives. An aunt, her husband, and her son." Harry said.

"For years I was beaten, starved, humiliated, worked to the bone, and threatened on a constant basis. All because I was different…unnatural in their eyes." Harry explained looking at Anakin who had lost his smile and looked at Harry differently.

"All I ever knew was hate, pain, and hunger. I didn't know who my parents were. I didn't know why I was treated so badly. I didn't even know my name." He said causing Padmé to cover her mouth at the news while Ben felt his fist clench.

"If not for the animal that attacked and killed them…my life would've continued much like this." Harry said before pulling down his collar showing off the bite mark near his neck.

"That animal both cursed me…and freed me." He said releasing his shirt.

"After that I made a vow." Harry said looking at Anakin with a fire building in his eyes.

"I swore that from that day if I ever saw another being oppressed, enslaved, or harmed for no reason other than because of the cruelty of others…I would stop it.

I would do everything in my power…to ensure they never had to feel the way I did any longer." Harry said with such a fire and conviction that the others rose slightly at his words even though his eyes were only on the boy at the table.

"I swore that if it was at all possible…I would give others the freedom that was denied to them." Harry said seeing a look of hope build in the young boys eyes.

"So this I swear to you Anakin Skywalker. If in my life or death I can free both you and your mother…I shall." He said making Anakin nod as a few tears started to fall from his eyes.

At that moment no one dared question Harry's vow, because they all knew that by the time they left…it _will_ have been fulfilled.

* * *

The next morning Harry and Vette traveled together to Wattos shop while Padmé, Ventress, and Ben remained at the Skywalker's home with Shmi since Anakin had already left early.

"I never knew…four years and I never even knew about his past." Ben said from his place in a shady spot near the home playing around with a tool as he looked at the racer before him.

"It isn't something easy for him to talk about." The trio jumped looking to see Susan standing there in civilian garbs her hair hidden under a turban like wrap.

"It took Harry years to open up to all of us on Terra about his life before we knew him and before he found Master Revan. Not because he's ashamed of it…" She insisted looking at them before they could ask that.

"…but because it hurts him to think about those monsters." She finished making them nod.

"Honestly if they hadn't already been dead I know Daphne, Hermione, and I would've hunted them down for hurting him. However like us you three now need to focus on the good that came from his experiences." She said making them look at her.

"Because of them Harry became the honorable, selfless, and loving man many of us know him as. He also became the thing that most evil things have nightmares about." She said with a small giggle making the other three smile slightly.

"It also explains why he is so affectionate with his wives." She said looking to Padmé who blinked in confusion.

Susan smiled before she looked up to the blue sky above them. "On Terra there is a mirror." She said suddenly making them all blink in confusion at the sudden change in subject.

"Not an ordinary looking glass mind you." She said looking at them from the side.

"It's call the Mirror of Erised." Ben blinked at the name before he gained a look of understanding.

"Wait…"

"You always did catch on quick Ben." Susan said.

"What? What are we missing?" Ventress asked the pair.

"Erised is Desire spelled backwards. The mirror didn't show you your reflection…It showed you what you desired most in the world." Susan explained making the two women gain looks of understanding.

"Many a man and woman have wasted away looking at their deepest most desperate desire before them. What they saw would tell a lot about a person's character.

A boy in our year looked and saw himself surpassing all of his elder siblings by earning every honor available at the school. This showed just how great his inferiority complex ran." She explained to them making them nod.

"A girl looked and saw herself as the most beautiful being on the entire planet. Men would line up far as the eye could see just to beg her to become her husband. Needless to say the pug faced twit was a rather vain girl." Susan said making the others nod.

"Harry…Harry saw a family." She said making the others blink.

"His mother and father standing there beside him looking at him proudly all while he stood there with all of his wives a babe in our arms.

All while he wore the biggest smile ever seen upon his visage." She said whimsically.

"He wishes for a family…to love and to hold…to cherish and to cherish him." Padmé said making Susan nod.

"That's all he has ever wanted. Each of us learned from Luna and now I share that knowledge with you." Susan said looking at Padmé in particular.

"The bond between us all is held by Harry…but his heart is held by us." Susan said making Padmé nod at the words of her sister wife.

* * *

A masked Harry and Vette walked into Wattos with the Toydarian hovering towards them.

"The boy tells me you wish to hire him to help your sponsored rider in the Race.

How can you do this? Not on republic credits me thinks." Watto said making Harry lift up a hologram projector.

"Our ship will be the entry fee." Harry said making the image of the queen's ship appear.

"Mm…not bad. Not bad…Nubian." Watto remarked at the sight of it.

"It's in good order…minus that parts you refused to sell me." Harry said putting the projector away.

"And just what is your pilot supposed to ride in huh?" Watto asked making Harry look to Vette.

"I happen to of won a Pod in a game of chance yesterday while you negotiated with my friend. Guaranteed to be the fastest ever built." The Twi'lek said making Watto grunt slightly.

"And who will pilot this fastest ever built Pod Racer?" He asked.

"Never you mind that." Harry said bringing the subject back.

"We wish to hire Anakin to help look over the Pod and make sure it is race ready. From what the locals say he's quite the racer himself." He said making Watto hum.

"That he is. The boy is good no doubts there." Watto said looking at Anakin who was busy keeping an eager look off his face.

"So you supply the pod?" He asked pointing at Vette before moving his bony finger to Harry.

"You supply the entry fee. I supply the boy…we split the winnings Fifty/Fifty I think." He said making Vette reach for her blaster only stopping when Harry placed his hand atop of hers.

"If you want a larger cut I suggest you go about earning it." Harry said to Watto while Vette looked at him.

"If you want Fifty/Fifty…I suggest you put up the entry fee against my ship.

If we win you'll get your cut minus the cost of the parts I need, and if we lose you keep my ship." He said with a shrug.

"Either way you win." Watto looked at Harry while stroking the stubble he called a beard in thought before looking at the irritated Twi'lek seeing something in her eyes that begged him to try and renegotiate.

"Deal!" Watto said slapping his hand into Harry's palm before the two adults turned to leave motioning for Anakin to join them.

Vette looked at Harry as they left but paused at the feeling of great mischievous intent blinking as she paused for a moment and looked back at the shop. " _He should've taken the Credits."_ She thought before rushing to catch up with the walking pair.

* * *

That's all for now Folks. Once again I wish to thank each and every one of you for reading and enjoying my work. Also thank you all for your continued support.

R&R Ja Ne


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Everyone! This is the next chapter this chapter will be one of the last chapters in Tatooine before we continue on with Episode I. I will be glossing over the race scene mainly because it doesn't have a lot to do with the plot I'm creating. After this there will be about half a chapter left before we get back on main track.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

"You're putting an offal lot of faith into this plan." Daphne said over the com that Harry was using nearby as Anakin, Ben, and Padmé continued to get the racer ready to go.

"It's the only solid plan we've got Daphne. Plus it would take too long to gather the money via bounty hunting." Harry said to his wife who couldn't help but agree.

"Any luck with Hermione?" He asked after a moment getting a sigh from his wife.

"No such luck. However she has sworn a magical oath to get checked out once we've made it to Coruscant." She said making Harry sigh but relax.

A magical oath much like the unbreakable vow was something that had to be fulfilled no matter what.

The reason it had fallen out of practice is that if it was broken it wound up robing one of their magic rather than their life…a fate almost all Purebloods saw as a fate worse than death.

"Is she at least keeping food down?" He asked.

"Surprisingly yes. It seems a local dish has seemed to cure her of stomach issues. Of course it's spicy as all hell, but she's eating it likes they're pumpkin pasties."

Harry blinked at that not remembering Hermione being a fan of spicy foods but shrugged it off since she was eating something at least.

"See if you can get a chief to give us the recipe…just in case." He said getting an affirmative from his wife before signing off.

As soon as he did he turned and saw Shmi come out and join him on the terrace overlooking the area.

The pair spent a moment looking at the group as they worked on the racer. "Will you take him with you?" She asked after a moment making Harry look towards her.

"When you leave will you take Ani with you to be a Jedi?" She asked looking him.

Harry looked back at the boy in question who laughed at something Ventress had said to Ben.

"Would you honestly be okay with such a choice?" Harry asked her making her look towards her son.

"He isn't meant to stay here on this dust ball." She said after a moment.

"The life of the Jedi isn't safe and it will be weeks…months…and even Years between visits." Harry told her making her nod.

"But it is his dream." She said making Harry nod this time.

"And what about you?" He asked making her look at him.

"My life is here. I could never leave this planet and make a new life for myself." She said making Harry look at her never changing his expression.

"What's his name?" He asked making her blush slightly.

"Cliegg Lars." She said looking off in the distance with a smile.

"He's a moisture farmer that lives near Anchorhead and sometimes brings his harvest to sell here. We met back when Anakin was five and ever since he's been working to earn the money to set us free since he knew I would never willingly leave Anakin." She told him making Harry nod with a small smile.

"You love him." He stated making her nod with a small blush.

"And what of Anakin's father? Is he going to come looking for him?" Harry asked her surprised slightly when she looked away.

"There was no father." She said making Harry blink this time.

"I carried him…I gave birth…I raised him…" She said looking at him.

"I can't explained what happened." She said her expression begging him to believe her.

Harry looked off towards Anakin noticing that this time Ben and Padmé had both paused in their work to look up at him instead of their jobs.

He knew that they had heard Shmi clearly and were trying to wrap their own heads around the information.

"I believe you." Harry said his own hearing not being able to detect any lies from her since her heart had stayed steady the entire time she told him about Anakin.

" _That might go a long way to help explain his powers in the Force."_ Harry thought as he started to rub his beard covered chin.

Harry took a moment to think before looking towards her once more. "Does anyone else know about this?" He asked making her shake her head.

"I didn't think anyone else would believe me." She told him making him nod slightly in agreement.

" _I hate to think it but…the boy might just have a destiny about him."_ Harry thought as he watched Anakin work.

* * *

That night Ben shook his head in amusement as he cleaned a small cut on Anakin's arm. "Stay still Ani let me clean this cut." He said as the boy squirmed slightly trying to look at the stars.

"They're so many!" The child said looking at the stars.

"Do they all have a system?" He asked the Jedi knight before him who smirked.

"Most of them." He answered as honestly as he could.

"Has anyone seen them all?"

"Not likely."

"I want to be the first one to see them all!" Anakin said making Ben chuckle.

"Then you will have lived with a great mission." The pair looked to see Harry walk out to the terrace when they sat.

"Do you think so?" Anakin asked making Harry nod.

"But even deep space explorers need their sleep. Bed time young pup." Harry said making Anakin nod before flinching in pain looking at Ben as he slipped something into his palm.

"There we are. Good as new." He said to the young boy.

"What are you going to do with that?" Anakin asked looking at the device the brown haired man had pulled out.

"I'm going to ask a friend to check your blood for infections." He replied making Anakin nod before he hopped up and headed inside.

"Is that why you want my blood as well?" Harry asked in a snarky tone as he handed Ben the clip with his blood sample.

"No I just need to know something." He said before activating the com.

"Hermione?" He asked getting an answer.

"Yes Ben?"

"I'm about to send you two blood samples to be tested." He said as Harry sat nearby.

"Just a second." She said letting the pair of them hear her activating something before she informed them she was ready.

"I need a midichlorian count." He said pushing a chip into the bottom of the com and waited. Hermione blinked in surprise at the readouts in front of her.

"The readings off the charts! Over twenty thousand per cell!" She said.

"Even Master Yoda doesn't have a count that high." She said over the com making Ben and Harry look at one another.

"No Jedi has. I'm going to send a second sample now." Ben said before pushing in the chip with Harry's blood sample only to get an alarm over the line.

"Bloody Hell!" Hermione cried out shutting everything down.

"What happened?!" Both men demanded worried.

"That one sent the machines to critical. Before everything went insane it counted at least forty thousand per cell. Ben…whose blood was that?" She asked.

"The first belonged to the young boy that is helping us. The second is Harry's." He explained getting nothing but silence back.

"How…?" She asked before suddenly hanging up making Ben blink at the suddenly silent com.

"You do realize you've just given her something to obsess over right?" Harry asked his brother in all but blood who chuckled nervously at the irritated look upon the Alphas face.

* * *

That night a sleek black ship moved through the black of space the sublight engine shining green.

The ship approached Tatooine heading for a plateau landing gracefully. As soon as it was in place a pair of robbed individuals walked off the loading ramp.

Nyx looked around the darkened desert planet as Xanatos lifted a pair of electrobinoculars looking around.

He saw three settlements off in the distance. "Can you sense them?" He asked Nyx not looking up from his viewers.

"No. Ever since I revealed us to Harry he has seemed to found a way to hide himself and those sluts from Force users as well as magic users." She said through her mask.

"Then we'll just have to search the settlements. You take the largest one and I'll look in the two smaller ones." He said to her making her growl but hold back a comment since their Master had placed Xanatos in charge after her fuck up.

Nyx surrounded her body in black smoke before she took off into the air a large billow of smoke. Xanatos watched her leave having seen the ability once before.

Once she was clearly out of the way he pulled out a com and contacted a being in the area. "Xanatos to Aurra Sing." He said smirking knowing he had an advantage.

* * *

The next morning Anakin walked out early to check on the racer only to halt in surprise at a sight before him.

Standing in the courtyard was Harry only wearing a pair of pants, his mask, and his belt nearby the rest of his clothing rested with his weapons also there.

Anakin watched as Harry stood there his hands held out from him, a single leg on the ground, the other bent at the knee in the air, his eyes closed.

Anakin felt like asking what he saw but for some reason he felt that would be a bad idea to break his concentration.

Suddenly Harry moved angling his body the leg that had been in the air was suddenly stretched out to the side on the ground, the other bend as he moved closer to the ground, one hand was pointed towards the air palm up, and the other towards the ground with his palm in a pushing position.

Harry turned his body both of his hands now fists punching towards two different directions his legs still the same.

He turned making his body face a different direction but in the same position.

He continued to move this time his body up straight facing the ground both fist pointed down to the ground.

He moved one foot back punching out before turning his body once more both his hands held out palms flat. He turned again both hands held up in a strike position with his feet spread to anchor himself.

Suddenly he swung towards the ground one leg swinging out so it was stretched out while the other was bent in slightly both hands upon the ground.

Suddenly he stood once more bent to the side both of his fist held straight out in fist. He then returned to the first position and began again.

Anakin watched amazed at the sight of the man before him moving gracefully but deadly. After a moment of watching Harry continue this circle Anakin walked out removing his shirt and joined Harry in the first position closing his eyes.

Anakin felt as if his body was moving without him controlling it. He was being guided like a puppet guided by its strings. The pair circled each other in this repeated method before stopping at the final position.

Anakin blinked his eyes opened when he felt the presents from before leave as he heard the sound of clapping making him look to see Ventress standing there.

Before he could become embarrassed he watched as a pair of water skins floated towards them before Harry handed one to him.

"Thanks." He said as the pair drank.

"What was that?" Anakin asked Harry as the pair moved off and dressed themselves.

"That was a technique from my home world called the Dancing Dragons. It was created by a group of people in a kingdom called China where the people used to study animals to develop means of self-defense called Kung Fu." Harry explained to Anakin as he sat down.

"So people learned to fight by studying animals?" Anakin asked the older man who nodded.

"Well that was part of it." Harry said as he took a drink from his skin.

"Another part was a way to find enlightenment." He said after he finished his drink.

"Enlightenment?" Anakin asked him making Harry chuckle slightly.

"Basically the early developers of Kung Fu believed that by learning the art through focus and hard work they would gain great understanding of life, nature, and the universe at large." Harry simplified for the young boy who nodded.

"They also strongly believed in one finding balance in the elements. Earth, Water, Fire, and Air." Harry said.

"How could someone find balance in the elements?" Anakin asked not getting it.

Harry smiled at him remembering asking the exact same question when he first began to learn.

"The elements represent more than just the nature we see in the world. They represent a person and their innermost nature." He said before lifting his hand and making it move in circles as the ring glowed slightly before the ground before them changed showing off four symbols.

A flame, a swirling tide, a stone, and a moving gust of wind. "It is in these elements we learn much about our true selves." Harry said for grabbing a nearby metal pole pointing at the stone.

"Earth is the most stubborn of the elements. It is solid, ridged, and has a very strong foundation.

Those that are like the earth are equally stubborn, but loyal to a fault. Most have a very strong sense of justice and build their bodies to be just as strong as the stones of the world." Harry said waiting until Anakin showed that he understood.

"So those that line with Earth are strong and can sometimes come off as mean, but underneath they are caring and gentle?" Anakin asked trying to understand making Harry smile at him.

"Yes…after all how else could the earth help bring about life and nourishment for those that live upon it if it were not so?" Harry asked making Anakin nod showing he followed.

Harry moved the pole and pointed at the gust of wind. "Wind is the most free of the elements.

It cannot be tamed, entrapped, or conquered. Many who are aligned with the air are just as free spirited and often but heads with those that align with earth. You find many jokesters among this element as well as beings of great peace that usually try and avoid conflict if they can.

However when called upon you will always find them there beside you. Pilots and those that move through the air or sky are more often than not aligned with this element." Harry said making Anakin look up at him.

"Because they feel most at home when in the air." He stated making Harry nod.

"Vette is a good example of such a being. More often than not she would rather have fun or play a prank here or there, but she always dreams of being in the air with her ship being the best home she will ever acknowledge." Harry explained making Anakin nod.

"What about Water?" Anakin asked making Harry move the pole to the symbol in question.

"Water is an ever flowing element. It is patient, wise, and the calmest of all elements." Harry said before bringing the pole close and started to move it through the sand in random circles.

"Like air it is free, but can be contained. Like earth it is strong, but allows itself to appear weak." Harry said as he continued to move the pole through the ground.

"Those connected to water are as patient as the flowing tides, but underneath…" Harry said lifting the pole showing how the circles were now completely covering the space in front of the pair. "…there is a storm waiting to come and wash all away in its might."

He said to Anakin who looked on in wonder at the swirls before him. "Water can drown but the real danger is the long game it can play.

After all every great canyon out there became such because of a flowing stream taking its time to erode a path." Harry said drawing a line through the circles before him.

"Ben and Padmé are perfect examples of water nature in a being. Both are extremely patient and have a tendency to play the long game in most of the things they do.

However anger them or harm ones they care for and you learn quickly just how deadly water can be." Harry explained making Anakin nod in understanding.

"But since they are water…wouldn't that make it harder for them to get along with you?" Anakin asked realizing the final element fire would be the one that described Harry.

"Eight times out of ten that would indeed be the case, but that has more to do with a combination of personality and mentality." Harry said pointing at the flame.

"Of all the elements fire is the most passionate and the most deadly. It burns the sky, boils water, and can even scorch the earth." Harry said motioning to the sand before them.

"Those that are in synch with fire have a great flame burning inside of them…those that allow it to control them are some of the most ill-tempered violent beings in the galaxy."

Anakin was confused since that didn't describe Harry at all but before he could ask Harry spoke up.

"However fire can also mean life." He said before he moved his hands out. Anakin blinked in amazement as a fireball appeared between the man's palms.

The orange/red flame burned brightly but it seemed to leave Harry's hands unharmed. "On a good night fire can mean the difference between death and survival." Harry said as the fire ball shifted to show a campsite with a being sitting before a fire.

"It's light can be a beings guide in great times of darkness." This time the image changed into a sun.

"And it's most powerful example shines on worlds giving them the chance to build and grow." The image changed once more this time into a heart.

"Fire also shines in a beings passions and their compassion. Those aligned with fire are some of the most feeling beings.

They feel the happiness and joy of those they help, the pain of those that suffer, and the sadness of their losses. When one uses their fire to protect life instead of destroy it…they can do amazing things." Harry said before bringing his hands together extinguishing the fireball.

"The Dancing Dragons was developed to help those aligned with fire to find balance within themselves. To calm their thoughts when troubled, to heal their hearts of pain, and even to help one find the answers of troubles around them.

Every morning if I can I perform the dance to clear my thoughts and to better help control my temper."

"So I'm aligned with fire as well?" Anakin asked since he had performed the dance as well.

"It is a very strong possibility. But let me ask you something first. When you joined me…did it feel like your body was moving on its own?" Anakin blinked but nodded.

"It felt…freeing. Like I could completely trust my body to move and follow the steps…"

"All while never once doubting its power to keep you safe." Harry finished for the boy who nodded after a second.

"That was something else Anakin. What you felt young pup was the living Force guiding you." Harry said making Anakin blink.

"You mean…like a Jedi?" He asked making Harry nod.

"Yes…and No." Harry said leaning back against the cool stone of the house behind him.

"The Force is within all living beings some are able to feel it's power and even feel it guide them in times of danger and need. There are beings out there that perform great feats all while without Jedi training." Harry explained to the boy.

"However in this case…I'd feel confident in saying the Force is rather strong with you." Harry finished his thought making Anakin look towards him.

"Does that mean I can become a Jedi?" He asked making Harry sigh.

"I won't lie and tell you something I can't guarantee. The choice wouldn't be up to me." Harry said looking at the boy who nodded looking down.

Harry placed his hand upon the boys shoulders. "But that is a worry for another time.

Remember Anakin it is best to keep your mind on the present instead of worrying what the future can or might bring." Harry said rising to his feet heading to the racer.

* * *

The days came and went before the morning of the race arrived excitement filled the air. Harry, Ben, Vette, and Watto were walking the racer pits before everything got underway.

"I want to see your spaceship the moment the race is over!" Watto said over the noise of spark welders and other tools as mechanics made final adjustments.

"Patients Watto." Harry said to the Toydarian. "You'll soon have your winnings and we'll be far away from here." Harry said to him making Watto chuckle.

"Not if your ship belongs to me I think." He said flying around.

"You don't think we'll win?" Vette asked making him look towards her.

"You and your mystery racer will be lucky to finish. After all Sebulba there will win I think." He said pointing to a Dug in leathers while he was getting pampered by two blue Twi'leks.

"Why is that?" Ben asked the Toydarian who shrugged.

"He always wins!" He said chuckling again flying around them.

"I'm betting heavily on Sebulba and already received great prospects this morning!" He said with a deep belly laugh never knowing about the smirk hidden by Harry's mask.

"I'll take that bet." Harry said making Watto suddenly look towards the man.

"What?!" He asked making Vette and Ben look as well.

"I wager your two slaves against this." Harry said reaching into his shirt and drew out a necklace Ben had never seen before .

Harry opened his palm making Vette and Watto gasp at the sight of a Krayt Dragon Pearl.

"It's a little family heirloom that we've had for generation…in fact I doubt it's worth much." Vette looked ready to shout at Harry only stopping when Ben stomped his foot on hers making her glare at him.

However the look in his eye had been enough to stop her and made her look at Harry once more feeling the aura of mischievousness. " _Oh…"_ She thought realizing what Harry was doing.

"With the quality of this stone I'm sure you can find a good broker for it." Harry said starting to move the polished stone around in his palm. Watto almost salivated in greed at the stone and the stupidity of the outlander before him.

"Maybe the mother the boy is not for sale." He said making Harry shrug.

"The boy is small and can't be worth much. Both or no deal." Harry said as he made to return the necklace to his neck.

"But if you aren't up for it I'm sure I can find another taker?" Harry said as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Watto called making Harry's smirk widen under his mask.

"We'll let fate decide!" He said pulling out a six sided cube.

"I just so happen to have a chance cube." Harry noticed the two colors but from the feeling of deceit from Watto it was no doubt loaded.

"Red the mother…" He said with Harry interrupting. "Blue both the mother and son." He said making Watto grumble but nod before Harry placed both of his hands in his pockets as Watto threw the cube.

Ben waved the hand that was hidden behind Vette calling on the Force to aid them. Once the cube stopped it clearly showed blue on top.

Watto growled looking at Harry who hadn't changed his position showing that he couldn't have possibly cheated.

"You won the small toss outlander! But you won't win the race! So it makes little difference!" He shouted flying away in a huff.

"Where…?!" Vette started once Watto was out of hearing distance.

"Not here." Harry hissed as he placed the pearl back under his shirt.

"You realize you could've just sold that…"

"Selling it would've been as painful for me as selling your ship would be for you." Harry said making Vette blink before she shut her mouth realizing the pearl was a sentimental piece to Harry.

* * *

Out on the main field every racer prepared their pods. Anakin stood near the pod he built with a masked man working on the engines nearby.

Sebulba walked over stopping when the masked man turned to him when he got too close to said engines. Sebulba moved on seeing he wasn't going to get a chance to pull his usual stunts.

He approached Anakin. "(You should back out now boy.)" He said in Huttese making Anakin look at him.

"(I'm not racing this time slimeo.)" Anakin replied with a smirk as he went back to work.

"(Then who is racing this hunk of junk?)" Sebulba asked motioning to the pod.

"(You'll see.)" Anakin said not looking back at the Dug. Sebulba growled at him before moving off once more watched by the masked man before he was back at his pod.

"Harry was right that the Dug would try and cheat." Obi-Wan said to Anakin from under the mask of Revan that he now wore while also wearing Harry's clothing.

"Sebulba doesn't like to lose no matter what the situation." Anakin said as he looked back at the pod which had been painted into a new color scheme.

The base color was silver but decorating it were reds and oranges giving it a flame like appearance especially with the large flame burning on the back of the pod.

The symbol Anakin believed was perfect for Harry who was off preparing himself for the race.

Obi-Wan was wearing his disguise for a plan against Watto that Anakin hadn't been fully informed of.

However he didn't question it when he saw the smile that appeared on Harry's face. Anakin shook his head at the reminder.

" _Watto should've taken the credits."_ He thought as he helped finish preparing the pod.

A couple minutes later a large horn sounded and confetti started to fall from the sky signifying the start of the race.

Padmé stood in the viewing box they had been given to watch from with Shmi Skywalker, Vette, and Ventress while they waited for Ben and Anakin to come join them.

"You seem nervous." Vette said to Padmé who nodded.

"I can't help it. As much as I know Harry can handled himself I always worry when he is faced with danger." She said making Vette smile.

"Daph and the others worry as well. True they trust him and know he'll come back to them, but the fear of something going wrong is always there." The Twi'lek said making the Naboo queen look towards her.

"I'll bet right now the only reason you're not getting any transmissions from home base is because they have gone silent to avoid distracting him." She said pointing to her own head making Padmé blink.

She hadn't noticed the lack of thoughts or feeling after all her own worries had been at the forefront of her mind.

* * *

Back at the Naboo cruiser said pack were trying to deal with the worry in their own ways.

Ahsoka was sitting close to Hermione grunting slightly at the feeling of her left hand being crushed by the older woman who had said hand in a death grip.

Susan was sitting with Sabé next to the queen's throne on the ship mentally going over the locations being shown to them via transmission of the race.

They would all watch it over the Holowaves instead of via Harry and Padmé no one wanting to distract the Alpha during the race.

Daphne was nearby pacing once more a habit she had taken to whenever angry or worried. "Can't believe it's come to this…again!" She growled as she paced.

The last time Harry had been involved in a dangerous sport or game had been during a mission with Master Qui-Gon and Ben.

The mission had been on Malastare where they had been stranded after Xanatos had tried to once more kill Qui-Gon.

In his attack he had succeeded in capturing Ben selling him to the local gangs that had a love/weakness for the local Pod Races.

Forcing Harry to take on a persona and take part in a grand prix of four races on the planet to help Ben regain his freedom as well as drive Xanatos off planet.

To this day that persona was still talked about on the planet as well as in Pod Racing circles to this day.

The pair and the Master level Jedi had down played the issue to everyone else stating that they had witnessed the races, but they hadn't been able to lie to their wives.

Tahl had dragged Qui-Gon off by his ear, Ben was fussed over by Fleur worried that his captivity had harmed him, all while Harry had to settle the nerves of his wives.

Now the three of them were actually torturing themselves by watching the race in question.

* * *

"(Welcome one and all to the Boonta Eve Podrace!)" Called out the green head of the Troig up in the announcers box.

"That is absolutely right today looks to be one of the best Classics seen in years. We have even gathered racers from all corners of the Outer Rim territories." The red head called.

Anakin looked up at Fode (Red) and Beed (Green). "Everything ready?" He asked Ben who nodded as the pair moved off to stand beside the pod waiting for Harry to make his big entrance.

"I see Aldar Beedo and his Mark IV Flat-Twin Turbojet!" Fode said making a Glymphid in the front row wave from his place.

"(Ratts Tyerell with his family by his side racing in the Titan 2150 Rocket Engine!)" Beed called in Huttese towards an Aleena racer, his wife, and two children.

The pair went on to announce the rest of the eighteen racers that would take part in this race.

Until only the last two remained. "(The grand champion of Tatooine riding his Plug-F Mammoth…Sebulba!)" Beed called as the Dug jumped into the pod of his racer to the cheering of his fans.

Anakin and Ben looked at the Dug both sneering slightly at the way the alien ate up the attention.

"Now finally…we have a surprise late entry. In fact we don't even have the racers name!" Fode called before the area was suddenly filled with the sound of a drum.

The arena looked around as they tried to find the source of the drumming. A moment later Harry stepped out wearing a uniform many there recognized.

It was red and black mostly giving the appearance of armor from olden time.

His shoulders had guards that made them stand out slightly, the image of a golden flame on his chest, he also wore a black helmet that covered his head with a feather atop, his eyes and nose covered by a white skull like mask, and his teeth in their sharp state shining from his dangerous smile.

Anakin and Ben both internally smirked at the looks of complete shock and dread that appeared on the faces of all the Racers. "I don't believe it! Our final racers is none other than the Masked Marauder!" Fode called out in amazement.

Harry approached the pod and shook hands with Ben before ruffling Anakin's hair. The pair moved off towards their box as Harry jumped into the pod.

"Good grief they weren't expecting that." Ben thought with a smirk when he caught sight of Watto off in the distance.

The normally blue Toydarian was now looking pale and nervous as he started counting the amount of coins in his purse. Padmé gripped the viewing screen that she would use to keep an eye on Harry as they rose into the air.

"Start your engines!" Fode called after they had all paid tribute to Jabba the Hutt the being behind the Boonta Eve.

Harry took a deep breath as he started the Radon-Ulzer engines of his pod.

Everyone brought their engines to an idle state. Harry smirked as he revved the pod and waited as they all heard the tones coming from three light fixtures above them all.

As the light suddenly turned Green everyone suddenly rushed forward. Harry moved to the outside turning his pod to the side using his speed to move past everyone in a daring move.

Padmé almost shouted as she watched Harry get dangerously close to the canyon side as he blasted past racer after racer until he passed Sebulba before straightening out.

"Blasted Thrill-Seeker!" She growled out making Ben and Anakin move away slightly knowing that it was dangerous to be around an angry woman.

Sebulba growled at the sight of the Marauder as he passed him with no difficulty.

"(This race is mine!)" He shouted as he punched his engines getting up alongside Harry.

Harry smirked before he suddenly pulled back on the accelerators making his pod suddenly fall back forcing Sebulba to almost careen into the side of the canyon.

He pressed the accelerator heading off making Sebulba growl at him shaking his fist.

Harry continued to guide through the track passing through the beggars cannon pass, the desert plains, heading towards the Laguna Caves when he felt a sign of danger.

Down the line he felt a racers accelerator stick forcing them to speed up in the caves despite the stalagmites and stalactites.

The ruby of his ring glowed suddenly the fuel line of the pod in question was pulled and the remainder spilled out onto the track. Luckily Ratts Tyerell was able to pull off to the side stopping before the cave and out of danger.

Ratts breathed a sigh of relief once his pod stopped since he had been sure the stuck accelerator was going to spell the end of him.

Back at the starting line the Aleena family thanks whatever deity they could for saving the head of the family.

Padmé, and Ben looked at one another when the announcer told the crowd that Ratts had come to a stop after engine failure.

Harry pulled out of Laguna Caves with no problem drifting slightly in the Canyon Dune Turn flinching slightly when blaster fire hit the back of his pod.

"Looks like some Tusken Raiders have camped out on the Canyon Dune Turn!" Fode called.

Harry continued down the track after avoiding any damage from the shooting his ring glowing once more as a large wave of sand came up blowing the Raiders away from their spot.

"(Oh poor luck for the Tuskens!)" Beed said laughing with many others.

Meanwhile Padmé breathed in relief once the indigenous tribe was driven off knowing that they would no longer be a danger for her husband/mate.

The group watched as Harry straightened out after passing the exit to the Hutt Flats heading back to the line with Sebulba appearing not long after catching up.

"At the start of the second Lap the Marauder is in the lead followed by Sebulba!" Fode called as the crowd cheered while the pair passed the line and headed off.

* * *

"(Is Sing in place?)" Jabba the Hutt asked his majordomo Bib Fortuna the pasty Twi'lek smiled showing off his bright teeth.

"(Yes my lord.)" Bib replied in Huttese. The Hutts had received a tip that one of their largest bounties was on the planet.

Harry Potter the Jedi responsible for the arrest of his cousin Jiro who was still serving a large sentience in a Coruscant prison.

Aurra Sing had been contacted and passed along the tip to Jabba including the possible identity he might be traveling under.

Her contact had done his homework it seemed and had found the connection between Potter and the Marauder.

After hearing the gossip from local business owners Jabba decided to hire Aurra Sing to handle the job.

She was out in the field waiting at one of the hidden passes waiting to take a shot at Potter should the chance come.

If it didn't she was to track the human Jedi and kill him the first chance she got. Jabba chuckled as he watched the race before him.

Normally by now he would have fallen asleep but there was something personal riding on this race.

* * *

Harry continued to race and noticed that Sebulba had moved up again only this time he stopped when his engines lined up with Harry's pod.

Anakin saw this and noticed that Sebulba was keeping Harry on his left. "He's gonna use his flamethrower!" Anakin shouted when he saw this remembering the trick Sebulba was about to pull.

Padmé looked at the boy with eyes wide open as she turned back about to warn Harry only to notice the pair had reached a section hidden from view.

Harry saw the opening of a slot on the side of the left engine and saw it glow orange. " _Cheap trick!"_ He mentally hissed before he suddenly forced his Pod to the left.

He turned the pod so it lifted onto the wall before using the momentum to swing over the top of the Dugs engines.

Sebulba looked up to see Harry looking down at him and growled when Harry flipped him the bird before landing.

Once on solid ground again Harry accelerated away leaving Sebulba in the dust. "Poo doo!" Sebulba shouted slamming his hand into his pod as he gave chase.

Padmé almost fell to her knees in relief when Harry was seen racing ahead of Sebulba with no single hint of damage upon him or the pod.

" _How do the others do this?!"_ She mentally demanded not knowing that right now her sister wives had been listening through her.

"I'll kill him!" Daphne shouted as she made to march out of the ship only stopping after she was tackled by Susan and most of the handmaidens to keep her from leaving.

Ahsoka had an arm reaching towards Panaka as she was shaken by a panicked Hermione her facing turning slightly green from being dizzy.

Harry moved down the track entering into the Canyon Dune Turn this time safe from Tusken Raiders.

As he passed the turn and headed towards the closed off area before the flats he suddenly raised his eyes and saw a pale skinned female Palliduvan her hair was up in a large pony tail that was atop her hair.

She wore an orange/red bodysuit, black boots, and covered in guns.

Harry captured her image in his mind and sent it off to all his wives knowing that there was a reason for her to be watching from that place instead of the grandstands…or one of the service ramps.

Padmé, Hermione, Susan, and Daphne all suddenly paused in their actions as they saw the image of the same female that Harry had seen.

" _Oh not again…!"_ Susan, Daphne, and Hermione thought thinking their husband had gained yet another creepy stalker.

The trio went to work to see if they could find anything on the woman while Padmé looked towards Anakin and Ben.

"There wouldn't happen to be a Palliduvan in Jabba's employ is there?" She asked the pair knowing Shmi had heard the question as well.

Harry continued to race knowing that if the woman was a danger his wives would tell him in some way shape or form. Jabba smirked as he watched Harry pass the starting line.

"The start of the third and final lap the Marauder is in the lead!" Fode called as Harry roared passed unchallenged focused entirely upon the race.

As he raced Harry suddenly felt a warning making him look up again and once more saw the female Palliduvan this time however she was pointing a sniper rifle at him and adjusting the scope.

" _Blast!"_ He mentally cursed. Aurra Sing smirked as she looked at her target she was going to collect on this bounty since it was double for his death than bringing him in alive.

Harry slowed down with a smirk as he heard Sebulba approach him. He waited and waited knowing Sebulba was close on hand.

Once Sing had him in her crosshairs she smirked as she pulled the trigger Harry smirked as he suddenly dove his head to the side making the blaster shot miss.

The red bolt ran into Sebulba's engines making it start to smoke. Sebulba cried out as the engine in question burst into flames.

Sing blinked in surprise as Harry zoomed by past her only for Sebulba to crash under her snipers nest.

Harry smirked as he crossed the line to the large cheering crowd as they all rushed to the field after he stopped the racer. Harry waved as he stood in his pod all while keeping his masked visage focused in a smile.

" _Her name is Aurra Sing…and she works as an Bounty Hunter."_ Harry heard over the link from Hermione making him look off towards the royal box with Jabba the Hutt looking down at him with a blank look.

* * *

Harry…once more in his original disguise…walked out to see Watto grumble as he placed gold in the smiling hand of a young man.

He waved off the youth after paying him off once he was gone Harry walked up. "You! You swindled me!" Watto yelled at Harry glaring at the masked Lycan.

"You brought in a ringer and made me lose everything!" He shouted making Harry shrug.

"It's not my fault you bet against us. If you hadn't allowed your greed to blind you your only loss would've been the Skywalkers."

"You can't have them! I've lost everything else! You can't take them too!" Watto shouted making Harry draw his pistol out making Watto suddenly go silent.

"It is not my fault that you lost…you made the bets now you deal with the consequences. At least you still have a shop to work from." Harry said smirking when he saw Watto flinch.

"Oh you really meant it…you lost everything." He said. Harry knew full well what had happened to the Toydarian.

He had asked Vette and Corso to spread around the news that the Masked Marauder was going to be making an appearance in the race.

They also talked loud enough making many believe that Watto was still going to bet on Sebulba like a fool. Knowing the junk dealer wasn't welcomed by many people took advantage by approaching Watto to make bets.

"I guess you're lucky none of the Hutts made a bet with you." He said smirking when Watto cried out slightly.

Harry knew full well that Gardulla the Hutt had made a bet in petty revenge using coin after hearing that Watto had already bet her former slaves.

"Well then…I guess you'll come to love the life of a slave." Harry said walking out smirking as he heard Watto begin to weep sorrowfully. However before he left the sight he looked back over his shoulder.

"And to think…if you had just taken the credits none of this would've happened." He said walking away ignoring the sound of the breaking walking stick that belonged to the Toydarian.

* * *

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Vette said as she pocketed her own winnings from a bet between herself and a bookie.

Not to mention her portion of the prize money from the race. She had learned that Harry had used trickery, greed, and revenge of those around the area to completely destroy Watto.

Leaving the Toydarian as a slave of the very Hutt that had enslaved Shmi in the first place. "I made a promise to Anakin and his mother to get them their freedom…how I went about that was always up to me." Harry said to the Twi'lek.

The pair arrived at shop that used to be owned by Watto.

The new owner was more than willing to accept the money Harry offered for the T-14 hyperdrive generator thinking that the first sell of the establishment would be a sign of good luck for his future.

Ben and Corso took the piece of equipment back to the Naboo ship with Padmé and Ventress allowing Harry to finish up some business.

Harry smiled as he watch Anakin interact with his friends. The boy was on cloud nine and about to hit a higher plane.

Harry brought Anakin back to his mother where the pair celebrated the selling of the Pod to Sebulba for full price.

However that smile didn't last long before Shmi looked at her son. "But with Watto now a slave to Gardulla the Hutt…" She said only for Harry to take off his mask.

"Well as luck would have it Watto bet the pair of you away before the Race." Harry said making the pair look at him and gasp as he pulled out a Krayt Dragon Pearl from his shirt.

"He couldn't help himself after seeing this." He said before pulling out the device that would find and deactivate the explosives inside the mother and son pair.

Anakin and Shmi looked on in shock before Harry started to laugh a full belly laugh that caused to pair to join in and rush the man responsible for setting them free.

Anakin looked up at the smiling man.

The man who in less than three days had become like a brother to him.

Who had given both Skywalkers hope.

Their freedom.

Anakin looked and internally vowed that this was the man who he would spend day after day emulating.

He would become just as great as this man…and maybe even one day his equal.

* * *

That's all for now folks. I hope you all enjoyed it and will continue to enjoy the fiction. Also I wish to once more thank each and every one of you for your continued support.

R&R Ja Ne


	14. Notice!

I am taking down the original chapter fourteen of this story and reposting it for all to read after a little editing.


	15. CH 14 Revamped

Hey you guys! As many of you can tell this is not an update but a repost of the former chapter 14 mainly...because I was disappointed in it. I felt it was too rushed and short for all of you to really enjoy. So I've gone back to extend it slightly while also extending a seqence slightly to have it make a little more sense story wise.

So I hope you all can enjoy it.

Disclaimer is in the First chapter.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Harry smiled at the look of pure wonderment that appeared on Anakin's face as he caught sight of the silver Naboo cruiser.

"She's beautiful." He said rushing forward making Harry laugh at the reuse of his line at the sight of a machine.

Shmi sighed shaking her head with a smirk at the sight of her sons excitement.

As they neared the ship Harry noticed the sound of approaching people making him pause. "You might want to move back." Harry said to Shmi and Anakin who looked at him in confusion.

"Why?" Anakin asked before he was knocked aside to the ground by three rushing bodies.

"Oh boy…" Harry thought before he was tackled to the ground by three of his mates/wives.

Shmi blinked in surprise at the sight of the masked man now on the ground surrounded by three women of different appearances.

All three were talking at the same time all while also searching for Harry's body for wounds and kissing his neck.

"Alright…alright we're being rude." Harry said to his wives making them pause and look to see the mother and son pair as the son stood there shaking off sand.

"Besides it was only three days my loves." Harry said as he waved his hands helping his wives up to their feet jumping up himself after.

"That's not the reason we charged." The black haired one groused. Harry chuckled before he pulled her into his arms and held her before removing his mask and kissing her lips.

"I'm sorry my racing frightened you." He said after breaking the kiss. Harry looked towards Shmi and Anakin.

"Ladies these are the Skywalkers Shmi and Anakin. Ani, Shmi these are Padmé's future sister wives Hermione Potter, Susan Bones, and Daphne Black." Harry said as each gave a small curtsy as their name was said.

Shmi smiled remembering Harry telling her and Anakin about these three that first night after dinner.

"It's nice to meet you all. Harry and Padmé speak very highly of you." Shmi said making Hermione blush slightly while Susan and Daphne smiled at her.

After the main introductions the group made to board the ship with Harry hesitating a moment before waking up.

He looked behind him and saw a black floating orb. Quickly drawing his blaster and firing the smoking orb fell to the ground.

Harry walked towards the orb while his wives all exited the ship each with their lightsabers in their hands but kept them deactivated.

"What is it?" Susan asked her husband as he lifted the orb up.

"Probe droids." He said.

* * *

"(Blast!)" Bib Fortuna cursed as the screen he was looking at turned to static when the probe droids was destroyed.

"It was only a matter of time before he discovered the probe." Aurra Sing said as she moved off towards her speeder bike.

The bounty hunter had not been happy after she wound up shooting the wrong racer.

At first it had been about collecting two paydays for the same being…now it was a matter of professional courtesy.

She looked off at the black robe wearer. "Are you sure you can keep him occupied long enough?" Xanatos looked at her with a slight sneer.

"Just don't miss a second time." He said starting up his speeder before taking off with a growling Sing behind him along with the small squad of thugs from Jabba's house.

Bib watched them leave looking back at the monitor before flipping a switch, and activating a second probe that would track their progress recording the hunt for his master.

Jabba had been very clear that he had wanted to watch the death of the man who had arrested his cousin…not that he liked Jiro but it didn't look good for business to leave such things unpunished.

* * *

"So we're leaving right?" Daphne asked Harry as he strapped into the pilots seat.

"No…we still have one last thing to do." Harry said looking towards Shmi who nodded and moved towards navigation.

"What could be so important?" Daphne asked slightly annoyed they weren't leaving giving the ones who owned the Probe droids a chance to catch up.

"Love." Harry said in reply making her blink at the answer, but hold her tongue from replying.

After Shmi had entered the coordinates to the Lars family moisture farm Harry gently lifted them into the air after sending a message off to Vette.

Mainly that the probe meant that people would know about her relationship with the Jedi and thus make her unsafe on Tatooine.

Vette must have agreed since they received a confirmation reply moments later. Anakin sat in the Cockpit with Harry and Ahsoka as the pair guided them through the air.

"Those are the forward motion controls." Ahsoka said pointing to a part of the panel.

"And those control the pitch." Anakin said making her look back at him and nod.

"You catch on quick Ani." She said using the same nickname as his mother.

Harry smiled as the pair interacted with one another. Ahsoka had been surprised to see the Skywalker pair on the ship but after hearing their backstory she accepted them quickly.

After all she knew about her Masters tendency to help those in need. "Thanks Snips." Anakin said using Harry's nickname almost causing said Lycan to laugh at the smug look that crossed the boy's face at the Togrutas annoyed face.

"Fair is fair Snips." Harry said before she could say anything about the use of said nickname.

"If you're going to call him by a parental nickname he has the right to do the same." He said to her making her grumble under her breath slightly.

Eventually Harry brought them down outside of a modest collection of domed homes.

Harry rose to his feet motioning for Anakin and Ahsoka to join him as he moved out of the cockpit.

Back in their Jedi attire Harry, Ben, Ventress, Padmé, as well as Ahsoka stepped off the ship with Shmi and Anakin.

Anakin looked at the buildings slightly disappointed to find that they had been brought to a moisture farm instead of going off world like he had hoped.

However the fact that Harry kept him close made him curious however that would wait.

Out of one of the domes stepped a man wearing brown farmers garb along with a young boy Anakin's age wearing something close to the same.

The pair were obviously father and son since they had the same shade of hair, their eyes were the same shape, and both had the same serious expressions upon their faces.

"Shmi?" The elder man said after catching sight of the woman.

Anakin looked confused since he didn't know the man, but he seemed to know his mother.

"Hello Cliegg." Shmi said with a wide smile which Cliegg returned before he rushed towards her.

Shmi ran as well before the pair met in a loving embrace that made Harry and Padmé smile brightly.

While it made Ben miss Fleur all the more at the sight of. The pair shared a gentle kiss between them before Cliegg looked her in the eyes.

"How?" He asked not daring to believe this moment had come.

"I believe that's where we come in." Harry said as he stepped forward making Cliegg look towards the man in Jedi garb.

"Hello Mr. Lars. I'm Jedi Knight Harry Potter…" Harry went on to introduce the others as well as give a small story about Shmi and Anakin gaining their freedom after helping his group.

"I suppose I owe you Master Jedi. I don't know how long it would've taken me to earn the money to free Shmi and Anakin." Cliegg said making Anakin blink.

"You…you were trying to free us?" He asked making Cliegg look towards the boy for the first time.

"Yes son. You see back when you were five I Met Your Mother while I was selling my wares." He said kneeling down to look the boy in the eyes.

"I instantly fell in love with her beautiful smile and the gentle nature inside of her." He told the boy who nodded at the words describing his mother.

"When she told me that she and you her son were slaves it almost broke my heart. How could such a gentle creature and her innocent son be forced into such a life?"

He asked aloud as if demanding an answer from the universe itself.

"However instead of giving up. I became determined that I would set you both free. As time went by your mother and I fell in love.

Which just made me work all the harder. You have no idea how much it lightens my heart to see the two of you free and here with me and my own son Owen."

Cliegg said standing motioning for his son to come join them. Harry moved back to allow the quartet time alone before he looked off in the distance.

"I think we have time to lay down a little wedding gift." He said over the link making Susan walk out and join him in a walk around the Lars farmlands.

Harry and Susan buried a stone covered in runes in all four corners of the Lars property.

The ward stones would be powered by the magic of the planet itself keeping them in good condition.

They would keep those that came with ill intent from being able to find the farm or the machines on the properties.

They were also far enough away from the evaporators that the magic would not interfere with their workings.

This would keep Tuskins off their land not to mention the average thug.

Once done Susan and Harry rejoined their group to see Anakin with his mother. Shmi was knelt down before her son who looked close to tears.

Harry sighed knowing what was being said. Harry walked up to the pair. "We've done the best we can to secure this place from the Tusken Raiders, but I be sure to come by every couple of years to check on them just to be sure." He said making Shmi nods in thanks before she rose to her feet.

"Thank you for everything Master Jedi." She said to him making Harry bow slightly to her.

"Harry please. I don't like formal titles." He said making Shmi smile as she walked up and embraced the man responsible for giving her and her son their freedom.

"Look after him?" She asked in his ear before he replied in her ear.

"As best as I possibly can." He promised to make her nod. Harry moved away and stepped back placing his hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"Take your time." He said before he suddenly felt a shiver up his spine that made him look out towards the vast desert.

Once Susan caught sight of his sudden shift she reached for her saber staff while looking towards Ben who already had his hilt in hand.

"Daphne keep everyone on the ship…something bad is about to happen." Susan sent over the bond watching as the landing pad leading into the ship started to close leaving the three of them alone.

The trio of knights moved fast away from the homestead towards the desert once they reached the edge of the farm they stopped and took off their outer robes.

"Xanatos is leading them." Harry said after a moment before they caught sight of shapes moving towards them from the distance.

"So…how do you want to play this?" Susan asked him making Harry smirk.

"Hogsmead." He simply said making her blink before smirking as well. The pair held out their hands before stone spears rose up from the ground right in front of the incoming speeders.

Xanatos jumped from his speeder before it struck the spear before it turning it into a ball of fire. Those that weren't so lucky crashed head long.

Harry roared as he jumped into the air with Susan and Ben following behind him. Ben clashed blades with Xanatos as per usual with the pair of them while Susan and Harry started slashing with their lightsabers, or blasting with their magic towards the others.

Ben moved around in his defensive style barely breaking a sweat. "You've gotten slower old man." He quipped at Xanatos who just growled as they continued their dance.

Harry and Susan looked around not surprised at how quickly they had brought the bounty hunters and thugs down. Both were long used to hitting hard and hitting fast from the get go.

The style of fighting saved more lives than using the reactive fighting the Order of the Phoenix preferred.

Harry moved off seeing that Susan had things well in hand and blocked a strike from Xanatos. "Mine if I cut in?" He asked before using the blade in his left hand to slice into the side of his foe.

Xanatos cried out as he tried to fight against both Ben and Harry only this time he didn't have surprise on his side nor did he have a planned exit if things went bad.

Now he was on his own…and he felt afraid. Just as he made to strike Harry he blinked in surprise at the great pain in his chest. He looked down to see a lightsaber in his guts before looking up at Ben.

"Never again." Ben said before pulling the blade loose. Harry deactivated his blades and hung them on his belt before snagging the falling blade from Xanatos' hand.

* * *

Anakin looked as Harry, Ben, and Susan returned all looking much the same minus mussed up hair. "Where did you go?" He asked the trio. Harry just smiled at him.

"We went to deal with some gatecrashers." He said making the boy raises an eyebrow but didn't ask another question.

Harry felt the new weight of a lightsaber in his robes that he hadn't built.

Off in the distance Xanatos clutched a handful of sand in his grasp before he felt the world fade and his head fell completely to the ground.

Both Nyx and their Master felt the passing of the Sith student making Nyx rush towards the feeling using her flying method.

Aurra Sing grunted in pain as she pulled herself onto one of the only surviving speeders.

They hadn't been ready…nowhere near ready.

She looked out seeing every single member of her hunting party dead either from a lightsaber wound, or from one of those strange light attacks that left two of the Jedi.

She grunted again clutching the stump that was once her right arm her wounds were rather minor compared to the rest.

However she would need medical attention before she could handle another job.

"Next time…I won't fail Potter!" She hissed before activating the autopilot of the speeder leading her to a doctor she knew in the area.

* * *

The next morning Harry motioned the Queens vessel towards the Naboo landing pads.

"Well, well, well…rat face is here and waiting." He sent via the bond as he caught sight of the senator of Naboo.

Sheev Palpatine had not made a good impression with Harry, but that was to be expected from most.

Harry really hated politicians. However it seemed something else was wrong with the man…Harry couldn't fully put his finger upon it but the man stunk of something rotten.

"Easy my love it's not like you have to deal with him for long." Padmé reminded him getting a grunt from her future husband.

Once on the platform Palpatine internally sneered at the man who had killed not one but two of his Sith slaves. "First Maul, not Xanatos…could've killed Nyx and saved me a lot of bother, but NOOOO." He internally groused but maintained his public face.

"Welcome to Coruscant your Majesty." He said with a bow internally smirking that at least some part of the plan was still working.

"Senator." Sabé said in her roll of Queen's body double. Not long after the man guided the queens party onto a speeder while Harry motioning for Susan to follow slipping her a folded bundle as she passed.

Harry looked at Hermione who blinked at the sudden full attention of her husband. "Now then…I believe someone has a vow to fulfill." He stated making Hermione sigh.

She hated doctors ever since she had been turned into a Werewolf.

Quite the number of healers had wanted to study her and try and use her experiments with possible cures for Lycanthropy…never once stopping to ask her opinion on the matter.

Ever since she has done everything in her power to avoid all forms of medical practitioners minus Madame Pomfrey.

Harry stood at the door of the examining room that Hermione was in while Daphne and the others were reporting the events of their mission to the council.

"You don't have to stand there. I'm not going to make a run for it." Hermione grumbled at her husband.

"Like you didn't attempt to do the other four times?" He asked making her hiss slightly remembering said escape attempts that ended with her being held on the exam table by her husband and sister wives.

Eventually the healer return with the blood work results. "Well thankfully it isn't any kind of disease.

The fact that you are having trouble keeping food down is actually quite normal for one in your position Mrs. Potter." The healer said with a smile.

Harry raised an eyebrow at that before he heard something. He looked around and saw three adults…but there were four heartbeats.

He blinked once, twice, three times before he slowly moved from the door.

Hermione looked at her husband in worry at the look of shock on his face.

She was afraid something was wrong before he knelt down before her. He moved forward and pressed his nose against her abdomen.

Harry gasped at the scent that filled his nose before he gave a breathy chuckle a tear starting to fall down his face.

"Harry…"

"Listen Hermione. How many heartbeats are in the room?" He asked her not moving away from her body.

Hermione blinked but closed her eyes and allowed her senses to expand. "Four why…?" She paused before opening her eyes and realizing the same as Harry that there were only three bodies in the room.

The healer just smiled at the sight before Hermione placed a hand upon her husband's head while the other touched her flat abdomen.

After a moment she gasped as her senses felt presents under her skin.

"We're having a Pup." Harry said as he continued to try tears of joy while Hermione suddenly pulled him in close and held him.

They were pregnant…Harry's deepest desire was coming to pass.

Susan almost lost her focus on witnessing what was happening while under Harry's cloak.

The moment of pure unadulterated joy that had for a single moment filled the bond had jolted her. However it's sudden disappearance and loss of contact from her husband made her suspicious but she focused once more.

"I'm afraid that the power of the councilor now lies with the bureaucrats and those with large amounts of money. Because of this Counselor will do little to help us." Palpatine said.

"You could push for a vote of No Confidence in Valorim." He said to Padmé who was dressed in a white gown looking even more like a doll than Susan had ever seen her before.

"Councilor Valorim has been good to us I don't see a reason to turn on him. What else can we do?" She asked her mentor brushing off the mental push she had felt against her mind for a moment.

If she hadn't been training in secret to understand the Force she would've missed it. "Our only other choice is to bring the issue to the courts and hope they side with us."

"That would take far too long! If we left it to the courts enough time would pass for the Trade Federation to clear up any evidence." Padmé said to the senator who looked away from her.

"If I may be frank my lady. We may have to accept Federation control for the time being." He said to the queen getting a glare from the young adult.

"Perhaps I should be pushing for a new senator instead of a new councilor." She said making Palpatine blink and moved back as if harmed but she felt no guilt.

"It seems that Knight Potter has influenced you to his line of thinking when it comes to politics." He said looking out the window a glare hidden from her.

"Only so far as when I hear a man I once considered my mentor suddenly speak as if he's a first year student in Political Science." Padmé said to him making him turn to face her.

"I'm surprised you still seem to have such faith in his teachings…after all Naboo was taken while under his watch." He said to the young adult making her once more feel the same push only this time stronger.

"If it wasn't for him all of our people would be captured in prison camps or worse. Thankfully Knight Potter had plans in place to save our people while getting me out of danger." She reminded him looking confused allowing said emotion to come to the forefront of her mind.

"I would think you would be thankful to him instead of calling his competence into question?" Palpatine moved away.

"Don't get me wrong my lady I am grateful he was able to get you safely here…"

"Then nothing else need be said on the matter." Padmé said before looking away. Palpatine internally seethed at being dismissed like that before he turned and left having to continue to play off the role of a loyal senator of the republic.

After a moment Padmé heard the sound of fabric moving before Susan appeared.

"I'm beginning to think Harry is right…you can't trust Politicians." She said to her sister wife who sighed.

"You felt it as well?" Padmé asked making Susan nod.

"He's trying to influence your mind via the Force. It seems our senator isn't just a senator."

"He doesn't feel strong enough in the Force to be a Jedi…"

"That's because he is hiding his presents like Harry sometimes does. Or like you have been doing since you started training." Susan interrupted making Padmé sigh.

"Do you think he is with the Sith?" Padmé asked her making Susan take a moment before shaking her head no.

"I don't want to say until evidence has been gathered. Speaking of…" Susan said before she reached into her robes and pulled out a necklace. It was simple in design. It had the appearance of a long shield that was blue in color with a red center.

"Harry said this was for you." Susan said handing it to Padmé who looked at it before looking back at her sister wife.

"He said you'll know what to do when the time is right." She explained making Padmé sigh.

"For one who doesn't like politics he sure does know how to play the game." Padmé said making Susan shrug.

"Self-preservation." She simply answered making Padmé sigh at the words before nodding.

"Now what do you think caused that great burst of joy?" Padmé asked.

"I'm not imagining it mi Amor. There was a very sudden and powerful burst of joy in the temple." Fleur said to Ben as the pair walked around the temple.

"I'm not doubting you love. I'm just wondering what could cause such a thing." He said to her making her relax. He had been worried that she was overworking herself with the plans for the wedding and a part of her had feared he would dismiss her power as stress.

"I have a feeling Harry is at the center of it…and he will reveal it to us in due course." Ben said after a few moments making Fleur nod.

"Do you think your mission is done?" Fleur asked making Ben sigh. "I doubt it, but that depends on the council now."

"This is disturbing…" Mace said in the council chambers after listening to Daphne, Asoka, and Asajj report everything that had happened since the mission had begun.

"What part? The fact that the Sith are involved? That Harry has discovered a child seemingly created by the will of the Force? Or that it seems Harry and this child have the highest midichlorian counts ever recorded?" Qui-Gon asked his fellow Master.

"Yes." Mace answered making Qui-Gon nod.

"Then it is safe to assume that our mission isn't quite done yet?" Daphne asked.

"Correct you assume. Stay with your husband and continue to protect his charge you must. I fear that a darkness has had a great hand in this." Yoda said to her.

"What of Anakin Skywalker?" Daphne asked.

"I will be taking him on as my newest Padawan." Qui-Gon said to her making her look towards the man.

"I take it my husband called ahead and called in a favor?" She asked with a smile. With the number of times Harry had pulled both Qui-Gon and Ben out of the fire there was bound to be a favor or two built up over the years.

"Something like that yes." The elderly man said making her nod.

"Does the boy know?" Asajj asked making Qui-Gon nod.

"Harry and I spoke over the Halo before you arrived Anakin and I were introduced during the call.

At first he seemed hesitant but when it was explained that Harry would continue to help him train in combat he relented.

Plus I think Tahl will enjoy a little time with her former student once more." He said making Daphne nod as well as inform her of his plans.

He would bring Anakin to Naboo after all was said and done to start his training.

* * *

That's all for now so I hope you all enjoy the new version of chapter fourteen and I hope to start fifteen as soon as I am able.

R&R Ja Ne


End file.
